Bella Cullen and the attack of the vampire caribou
by ALICE SAYS. 7 DAYS
Summary: how many houses will Bella and edward break? will nessie and jacob finaly get romantic? will Emmett change his naughty ways? will bella be able to not kill any one? will Alice finaly start her own brand of cloths? all i know is... IT'S GONNA BE MAD!
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

*just to bring you up to date this is what's happening. The Cullen's have been in Alaska for a year now; Nessie grew up so fast she now looks like a 15 year old girl, so she's just able to join in with the rest of them at high school. The Volturi look to have given up on their attempt to capture the Cullen's for their own gain. Oh and Alice has gone even more insane (if possible) about clothes. Jacob is starting to get romantic with Nessie and (much to her parent's horror) she's returning the favour. Jasper has gotten a passion for confederate fashion (nice rhyme if I say so myself) as well as his current obsession from serving with them. Emmett's... well Emmett. Rosalie's got even more cars to tinker with. Carlisle and Esme are even closer than ever. Edward now enjoys riding motorbikes everywhere, and Bella now enjoys playing the trombone. WILL THE MADNESS NEVER END! At the moment it's chemistry at the end of the day, Nessie, Bella, Emmett and Jacob share this class.*

"Has any one got some cards?" Emmett muttered.

"No!"

"You've asked that four times!"

"Can you just shut up I've never done this class before!"

"Can you please be quiet over there, this is a complicated experiment, I would hate for you to get it wrong, and the effects could be quite catastrophic." Came to dull tones of an old teacher who had no interest at all in what he was doing.

I glared at the teacher silencing him at once, he was always afraid of me... it was great. We were meant to be doing something with acids and esters but it was all stuff that you needed to learn if you were going to work in chemistry and it was all so... boring and complex, my brain just shut off after five minutes. Nessie touched my arm.

_Could be worse, Jasper's in history doing the civil war. _I laughed out loud

_I'd rather that than this. At least that would be a laugh to see him scream that the confederates were the good guys. _This time it was Nessie's turn to laugh. _Shall we change class to see?_ I asked her

_Might as well. _

_Be right back._

I shot up from my seat, barely making a noise; no one would notice my disappearance. I sprinted to the office and grabbed a pile of paper, and filled them in with the sectaries handwriting. They were the forms to change classes. I ran back to the chemistry class. Barely a second had passed. But my disappearance hadn't gone unnoticed by the Emmett and Jacob. They looked at me with quizzically.

"Oh sir I've just remembered that we have actually changed this class for history. I have the forms here if you like." I asked in a voice of purest honey, in the jeans and tank top that I wore indoors the effect was quite pleasing. So much so the boys heart rates were now about to become worryingly high. But I kept a straight face and my smile glinted in the florescent lightly that dangled from the ceilings. Nessie touched my arm.

_If Dad can hear their minds right now they are dead! _She laughed, I was inclined to agree. A few boys had hit on me so far. And one time when Edward found a boy touching my leg under the table, he broke his hand and made it look like an accident. When the guy was taken to the doctors (Carlisle in other words) he described what happened and phoned Edward. Edward swears his arse has never been the same since it was kicked so hard.

I went up to the teacher and handed the forms to him. We all left before he even had a chance to look the papers over.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked.

"Finally something good, where are we going?"

"History"

"Is it the civil war?"

"Yep"

"Is it Jasper?"

"Yep"

"Brilliant, this should be good!"

"Umm why are you going to history?" Jacob was still unfamiliar with the concept of Jaspers Confederate obsession.

"Because Jasper loves the Confederate army, he did fight for them after all, so we are going to see how big a fight he can start with the teacher." Nessie said running up to him taking his hand and leading him down the corridor at a run. I stood there glaring at the two of them run away.

"Bella? You ok?" Emmett asked, in only a way that a big brother can make comforting. I noticed that I was shaking with rage.

"Oh shit! How are my eyes?" I held open my eye lids for him to see clearly.

"Don't worry they're fading to gold now." he said looking deep in them. I was a bit of an oddity in the vampire world. It had been discovered that when I was enraged my eyes would turn red, not the normal black. Jasper, which had spent most of his life around newborns, had never seen anything like it.

"Good. Let's go then." I said sorting myself out as I walked down the corridor. I looked outside into the snowy wasteland. We had moved to the small snowy Alaskan town of Nenana. It was about a fifty mile drive west of Fairbanks, Alaska's second largest city. We had decided to live here as it had a large enough hospital for Carlisle, shops for Rosalie, Alice and me, a sports stadium for Emmett and Jasper and Edward was just happy wherever I was. So we were all happy enough here, even Esme was having fun renovating local flats. And even better it was almost either totally dark or completely covered in cloud. Meaning that day time was accessible for us. No that that was a problem to worry about right now it was going to be night for the next three months

When we came to the history class all was as expected, Jacob and Nessie was standing outside waiting for us though they quickly let go of each other's hands when they saw me. We heard inside the room a heated debate.

"Sounds like Jasper got started without us." Through the window of the door we saw Jasper and Alice sitting side by side. I say sitting but in fact jasper was actually standing on his desk screaming at the top of his lungs "Sweet Home Alabama". I took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"_Singing songs about the south lands. I miss our family once again and I think it's a sin..." _he stopped the moment he saw us standing at the door. The rest of the class was staring at him like he was completely mad.

"Ms Cullen what can I do for you?"

"It's Mrs Cullen actually ..." I saw Alice smile at me in my peripheral vision "... and we've just been changed to this class. Here are the forms for you to sign sir." I walked over to the teacher and handed the forms, the class gasped at us as we walked in. It must have been a great sight to see. Three of the most stunning people in the world, and a man that looked about twenty five, just walking into their class room.

The teacher looked the papers over once and then motioned to the back of the class where there were several desks free. We walked passed Alice and Jasper.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jasper spoke to fast. I said nothing and motioned for them to join us at the back. They nodded and followed us immediately. At the back we put together some of the empty desks so that we could all sit together. "Why are you guys here?" Jasper started again the moment the teacher opened his mouth.

"We came 'cos we knew you were doing the civil war and we were bored." Nessie said, making sure that he wouldn't get angry. He was really touchy that we mocked his love of the confederates. "And what was that about "sweet home Alabama"?"

"Oh, well it was a shot below the belt really, I'm surprised he didn't try and kill me actually..."

"Why?" I couldn't help myself.

"His grandfather was killed in the battle of Spanish fort in Alabama. I was there. They took about six hundred and fifty casualties but we took about one hundred more." It was hard not to be compassionate for the confederates when Jasper loved them like he did. "It was pretty bad there... maybe I shouldn't have mocked him like that..."

"Are you kidding? That was brilliant!" Alice always laughed at whatever Jasper did. Jasper gave a look that looked like it could freeze air. "Oh don't you look at me like that!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh you're such a gentleman." Nessie looked at Jacob.

"I wish you would say stuff like that to me." Their heartbeats started to become uncontrollable. I started to shake, but it was stopped immediately thanks to Jasper.

"Can you two please not act like that in front of me please?" I begged. it always hurt to see those two.

"Sorry mum."

"Sorry Bells." He didn't sound very sorry...

"You lot! At the back yes you! Pay attention or it's detention for the lot of you!" the teacher shouted at us. He was very rude, I wonder if he would be as rude if he knew what we were... the teacher carried on with the boring lecture.

"So as it was the confederates that were the first to attack the union, who do we all think got what was coming to them?" the teacher foolishly asked the class." Jasper looked murderous.

"The confederates!" the class chimed.

"Oh shit..."

"This is going to be good!"

"Cover your ears people..." we were... slightly ready for the outburst of anger we felt come from jasper. The rest of the class looked around concerned, they were feeling angry too for no reason that they could think.

"The confederates... got. What. Was. Coming. To. Them." his voice was laced with venom and malice. "The confederates. Got. WHAT. THEY. DESERVED!"

"We need to get him out." Alice whispered. "Come on jasper, its ok..." jasper stood on his desk and ripped of his jacket and then his shirt. On his skin was a tattoo of the confederate flag. "Oh no Jasper don't you dare sing that song!"

"What song?" at this Jasper took a deep breath and bellowed out...

"_There's a yellow rose of Texas__  
__That I am going to see, __  
__No other fellow knows her, __  
__No other, only me.__  
__She cried so when I left her, __  
__it like to break my heart, __  
__And if I ever find her__  
__we never more will part..."_

**His voice sang out the words beautifully and it was hard not to be taken in by the charismatic words. Even the teacher was shocked into silence; Jasper took of his now ruined shirt**

"**Jasper shh, that our song remember!" but he didn't hear her.**

"_She's the sweetest rose of colour__**  
**__a fellow ever knew, __**  
**__her eyes are bright as diamonds, __**  
**__they sparkle like the dew.__**  
**__You may talk about your dearest May__**  
**__and sing of Rosa Lee, __**  
**__But the Yellow Rose of Texas__**  
**__beats the belles of Tennessee."_

**Alice was staring at Jasper, love melting out of her eyes. The class were still stunned by this sudden out burst. I looked at them. Several couples were now holding hands; I didn't know what they were doing. They were looking at a topless man singing Confederate songs in the middle of Alaska. They should be dumfounded. I looked at Nessie and Jacob and instantly regretted it. She had her arms around him and he was resting his head against the top of hers. **

"_Oh, now I'm going to find her,__  
__For my heart is full of woe,__  
__And we'll sing the song together,__  
__That we sung long ago;__  
__We'll play the banjo gaily,__  
__and we'll sing the songs of yore,__  
__and the Yellow Rose of Texas__  
__Shall be mine forevermore."_

**As his song came to an end I finally realised what was going on. His love for the Confederate army was seeping through into us. I looked around the room; the couples were no longer holding hands and were looking a little embarrassed. The teacher looked like he was about to explode. I looked at Nessie and Jacob. They were still in each other's arms. For a moment I tried to remember what it reminded me off. Then I realised, that was the way Edward looked at me, and the way I looked at him. I looked at Jasper and Alice. He was still standing on the table looking like a god, and Alice next to him with her arms around him, looking like his goddess. I suddenly felt rather lonely. **

"**Detention all of you! No exceptions! I'll see you here after school, you can tell me all the ways in which the confederates were on the wrong side!" we all expected Jasper to explode at this, but he calmly nodded and walked out of the room with Alice by his side. Emmett and I followed and after a moment of confusion Nessie and Jacob came after us. **

"**Oh man that was the best rant ever!" Emmett said patting his brother on the head. Jasper laughed it off, but I had the feeling that he wasn't putting on a show for Emmett. "Can't wait for the next time!"**

"**Me neither." Alice bubbled as she skipped with Jasper down the corridor. She liked to be the centre of attention.**

"**What was that about "shh that's our song"?" Emmett asked bluntly.**

"**Oh umm..." Alice laughed uneasily "... well..."**

"**Alice..." Jasper warned. **

"**Oh I'm interested now, tell me everything." Jacob asked, almost as blunt. **

"**No." **

"**Come on, were family, you can tell us anything." **

"**I think not Jacob. Were not even the same species." **

"**So? Edward and Bella weren't the same species when they-" **

"**Think very carefully about what you say next!" I warned him.**

"**-gave me- us Nessie" he corrected himself. I glared at him. I'm sure my eyes were going red again but I didn't care. A sudden wave of calm stopped me there.**

"**Bella?" Jasper asked worried, he knew how volatile I could be. Despite not being a newborn vampire I was still volatile and I had to be careful. One wrong move and Jacob would be Swiss cheese; he nearly was once when I found him a Nessie holding hands like a couple for the first time. I still hadn't decided to fully forgive him even if he couldn't help it. **

"**Bella." Alice put her hand on my shoulder and shook me slightly. "Bella over here." I hadn't realised that I was so deep in thought my eyes would have glazed over "Do you feel good enough for lunch?" she was always worried in case I went out of control, she hated the thought of me acting like a human eater. All violent and bitter.**

"**Sure if he's main course." I joked to let them know I was back. They sighed in relief, even Jacob even though it was directed at him and there was still a note of bitterness in my voice. We walked down the remainder of the corridor to the small hall that doubled up as a school dinner hall, it was still early and we were the first people there. We walked over to the counter to buy food but I just got an apple and soda like the rest of the Cullen's. Even Nessie wasn't a big fan of human food, she still preferred blood. Jacob on the other hand piled tons of food onto the tiny tray. The school dinner ladies always had to get more food ready for the rest of the school after Jacob ate. We all paid for our food (Jacob paying fifteen times more than the rest of us).**

"**You're going to get fat eating all that shit, dog." Emmett always joked about Jacob's appetite.**

"**I'm sorry if I find that idea of hunting my own dinner and eating it raw unappetising." He replied curtly**

"**HA you don't know what you're missing." Alice added. I rarely hunted with her; it always freaked me out to see Alice like that.**

"**Actually I do..." Jacob's russet skin became darker as he blushed.**

"What?" I was stunned by this revelation.

"Remember when I went off the rails for a couple of weeks? I had to eat somehow."

"What did it taste like?" Emmett said. Trust Emmett to ask about the taste.

"Disgusting, it was all wet and hot, I hated it, and I would have came home even just to get good food."

"Wimp." Nessie teased him.

"Shu' up." He said his mouth now full of bread. He swallowed. "Just because you're all freaky like that doesn't mean that I have t o love the same food as you."

"Well that's your problem, if you would eat like us we wouldn't need a kitchen and then we wouldn't have to buy you stupid food like sausages... how do you like them any way, pigs taste like crap." Emmett ranted

"Not as bad as lemming." I complained.

"When did you eat lemming?"

"Remember when we went looking for polar bears? And Emmett bet me to eat a lemming he found?"

"Oh yeh! How was it I never asked?"

"Fucking horrible! Honestly like a little bag of shite that squirms about!" everyone laughed. "In fact I still don't think you paid me for it..." I held my hand out to Emmett.

"I didn't mean it!"

"I still ate it!"

"Well that was your problem."

"Pay me god damn it!" he sighed and reached into his pocket. He dug around and pulled out a thousand dollars, as usual Emmett had bet a stupid amount of money on the wrong horse.

"Oh sweet can I have that?" Jacob was still not used to having large amounts of money just lying around.

"Sure." I handed him the roll of money. Before he even had his hand firmly around the money I snatched it back from him.

"What!" he looked confused. I laughed.

"I've had an idea... I had to eat some stupid lemming to get this... so... you have to eat something as well..." Emmett jumped up and down on his seat, Jasper laughed; Alice nodded in agreement; Nessie shrieked in excitement and I just grinned at Jacob. His face was a mask of misery; he hated to eat stupid food, Deer and bears and stuff he was ok with. "...if you want this money." He paused for a moment.

"... What?" I smiled

"A marmot" I smiled again. He groaned at the mention of them.

"... Fine"

"For the grand prize of one thousand dollars, in exchange for the eating of one marmot, Jacob Black, Deal or No Deal?" Emmett anounced in a voice that sounded a lot like Noel Edmonds.

"... Deal." He muttered not taking his eyes from his plate he reached across and took Emmett's hand and then my hand.

I looked around at us; the hall was starting to fill now. I saw Edward and Rosalie approach us with a full tray of food for Edward and nothing but an apple for Rosalie. For some reason their music teacher had made them join his class and seeing as how I can't play anything I had to take a different class from Edward. He came and sat down beside me and kissed my hair as Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap.

"I missed you." He said into my hair. "How was chemistry?"

"History was great. And I missed you too." I broke away and looked into his face. He looked confused for a bit then he heard the thoughts of everyone in the history class. He turned to Jasper.

"Wow! That was some singing you know that you should turn pro right?" He mocked. Jasper muttered something that none of us could here.

"Everyone thinks so?" he added with a crooked grin. Jasper shot him a look that would kill a bear. Edward's smile didn't falter

"Come on." He said. The cheek in his voice was unbelievable. I laughed at Jasper's face. The mood got considerably lighter when Alice lifted Jasper's face and planted her lips against his. Suddenly lust was in the air and I looked at Edward, the same look was in his eyes as well, as was in mine. I chuckled and lowered my eyes; if I was human my cheeks would look like they had lost their skin. He put his lips against my ear, then to my jaw, then across to my chin, then up to my lips. Edward snickered into my lips.

"What?" I breathed to him. He touched my forehead. I let go of my shield

_Oh my god! That should be illegal in a public place.  
Will somebody please get them to stop?  
Oh if only he was mine.  
Wish me and Jessie did that.  
Oh dear, oh dear, I need to get out before someone notices... oh shit she just looked there, damn it!  
Hehe there're kissing... ewww.  
I think I'm going to puke.  
Aww that sweet...  
He is so hot.  
She is so hot.  
Why do they all look so similar for adopted kids, apart from that Indian looking one?_

I smiled as he pulled his hand away. I looked around and tried to put voices to faces. But it was impossible; I didn't know any of them, or even their names. I sighed at the thought of them feeling rejected from us.

"What?" Edward asked his expression confused.

"I just realised that all the people here feel that we shun them." there was sadness in my voice, I remember how it was to be separate from the Cullen's in the beginning and it disturbed me to think that I was now the same.

"Does it matter?" Though his answer wasn't meant to be rude, I couldn't help but be slightly offended by it.

"I guess not." I couldn't think of an argument against it, but I felt like we owed it to them to talk to them, even to just meet them, hang outside of school with sometimes... their heartbeats increased whenever they saw us, whether through fear or attraction it wasn't clear, but it was obvious that we had a big effect on these people. Then it clicked, their hearts... my thirst burned my throat and I stiffened slightly.

"You ok? Do you need to head off?" Edwards's voice was clear with worry.

"Nah its ok at the moment... doesn't it seem odd that we make the effort to not eat them, and then shun them? We don't kill them because they have lives and hobbies and likes and dislikes, but we never take the time to meet them and find out..." my voice trailed off thoughtfully. I looked at his face. He too was thoughtful. I looked at the rest of them; they too had heard what I had said. Jasper looked like he was thinking hard, it was clear that he knew what I was talking about but he knew that it would be too risky for him to be close to humans. Alice hadn't thought about this, the only human she had ever had much to do with was me so she wasn't much of an expert in the field. Rosalie looked confused. She was pigheaded and didn't deny it so she never thought much of people that weren't like her. Emmett looked confused; actually he looked like a troll that had been hit over the head with a bus, even if he was a very attractive troll. Nessie looked thoughtful and like her dad in that way, and at her side Jacob looked like he knew where I was coming from with this. I was sure if Carlisle was here he would agree with me, it was he who discovered this way of living after all. And Esme would be the supporting mother she was. It was Jasper who broke the thoughtful silence.

"I know where you're coming from Bella, but it's just not safe for them or us to have such close contact with them. It raises so many eyebrows that it's just not fair for them. I know what you're thinking." He glanced at Edward. "But the last time any of us got close to a human look what happened! You came along with a shit load of problems." We all laughed, even Edward. "I know that they wish they could be our friends but..." he trailed off, and we all looked at the people in the hall. Some were looking at us but they glanced away now. We were still relatively new to the school and a bit of an oddity.

"But can't we just like talk to them, just like hang out at lunch and stuff. Like our last year at forks high, nothing bad happened to them then!" I said. Then I remembered. they had all lost a friend that would never be able to contact them, never talk, never visit. I suddenly felt rather lonely being a vampire.

"But how long do you think it would take you or I to lose control and kill one of them?" Jaspers question caught me off-guard, I had always been better at control than most of the Cullen's, for a newborn at least. Jasper's struggle with the thirst was really bad, he had never had the same level of control and probably never would beacause he had spent too many years feeding whenever he wanted to be able to fully control himself. I sighed and looked at all the people around us, all endangered by us and yet they still wanted to be our friends.

The bell rang and I picked up my tray and walked over to the bin with it. Edward, Alice and I had math next. I was getting better but I still didn't do great. I'm sure after the hundredth time I'd done the same topic I would finally get it. Edward put his arm over his shoulder and I put mine around his waist as we walked to class.

"You ok?" he looked down at me. "Your eyes are very dark. Are you sure you can make it without massacring the math class?"

"You lock the doors and I'll unleash myself upon the unsuspecting town's folk." I joked back. He looked at me for a moment then stopped walking.

"Come on, you might as well eat, you must be thirsty."

"I'm fine, honestly." But saying that my throat gave an uncomfortable groan. He gave me a quizzical look.

"Oh really." It wasn't a question.

"Come on are we going to maths or not?" Alice muttered behind us. Edward steered me away, down the corridor towards the exit. Alice followed us.

"I'm fine honestly." I hated a fuss being made over me.

"Bella you're thirsty, you should eat otherwise you're going to get really cranky and I won't be able to put make up on you." In that case I would starve for the rest of eternity. I didn't say this out loud for fear of hurting Alice's feelings.

"That's not much of an incentive to eat, Alice" Edward said for me. She slapped him across his arm that wasn't around me.

"Honestly guys I feel fine." My throat was troubled again, not helped by the smell coming from the gym hall that we were now standing outside.

"Bella your eyes are getting darker even as you speak."

"I said I'm fine!" I was getting exasperated now. "Besides we have homework that we need to hand in, I should go to class."

"No you shouldn't." Edward gave up and slung me over his shoulder and walked off with me struggling.

"Edward Cullen put me down right this instance!" I screamed down the hall and Alice put her hand over my mouth to silence me. I gave up and let them drag me out of school. We passed Edward's car. Alice had taken her hand off my mouth.

"Umm... where are we going?" I asked.

"Hunting of course silly" Alice said as if I'd asked her the weather.

"But won't it look odd to run off into the "night" (it was one in the afternoon) without the car?"

"No one will see us." Alice reassured me. Damn there goes my last chance of escape. We were right into the woods that surrounded the town of Nenana. That was when Edward let go of me.

"Now will you behave?" my throat started to get really uncomfortable.

"Might as well now." I looked around us and listened, we must have came about fifteen miles away from the town, so we were safe from hurting innocent people. About five miles west of where we were I heard the heart beats of a herd of caribou. "West, five miles, about thirteen?" I guessed.

"I think fourteen."

"I guess twelve."

"Nah there's too much sound for twelve and not enough for fourteen."

"Oh really miss experienced new blood."

"Yeah really!"

"Oh yeah, how much?"

"Twenty bucks."

"Deal."

"Alice who's going to win?"

"It'll be better when you see for yourself." She smiled and ran west, I smiled at Edward and we ran after her. After five miles we came across a group of... I counted them again... thirteen caribou. I smiled.

"Well Mr experienced. Where's my twenty bucks."

"Wait one second." He pointed at a large boulder. To my disbelief a fourteenth caribou strode out from behind it.

"Jesus Christ! And the motto of this story is never work with animals" I sighed as I handed to money to him. "Speaking of working." I leapt at the largest caribou I could. Sinking my teeth into its neck, the force of my impact killed it instantly.

"Greedy!"

"That was mine!" the others called as they leapt at the smaller reindeer.

"Shut up I saw it first." The other caribou fell over in there panic to get away. I continued to drink from the dead body long after its heat left its body; there was so much to drink.

"The best thing to do is tip it up so the hole is at the bottom of it. Otherwise you might as well use a straw to get the stuff out." I did as Edward said and lifted the body up so that the hole in its neck was at the bottom of it. I was surprised by how much blood was still left in it as it came gushing out over me, so fast in fact I wasn't able to drink it all in time and ended up covered in blood. I looked at Edward. His face was calm as he walked over to me. Alice on the other hand just about exploded with laugher.

"You just need practice love." He whispers in my ear as he licked the blood from my face.

Alice made a gagging sound as she walked away. I still didn't feel totally satisfied as Edward finished my face. By then Alice had wandered off to find some more caribou. I looked at Edward as he kissed the last of the blood from my lips.

"How do I look?" he laughed at my question.

"tasty." I laughed too. "Come on you can clean up later." He said as he took my hand and we ran off to find Alice. She was sitting in the middle of a pile of dead caribou about five miles north.

"Finally! I thought that you were eating her! I left a few over there for you two." She indicated to two very small caribou, barely even adults.

"Thanks Alice, I didn't know we were on a get slim diet here." I muttered as I picked up a body and sank my teeth into its neck. Again I was covered in blood, but not as much this time.

"Drink it, don't wear it!" Alice screamed at me. Edward threw his already empty caribou at Alice which she neatly dodged. It took me another minute to finish of mine. I looked at myself, all my clothes were deep red now, and it was freezing in the sub zero temperatures. It was only a pair of jeans a t-shirt and some shoes. But I was sure my underwear would ruin a white wash now as well.

"Sorry about the clothes Alice." I apologised, the bin was the only fitting place for these now, or maybe a battle field or plane crash.

"Oh don't be silly you needed rid of them any way." She muttered as she led off. "Everyone had their fill?"

"I'm ok, what about you Bella?"

"I should do for a while."

"Bella?" his tone serious.

"Honestly I feel fine now."

"I thought that you felt fine in school?"

"I was lying."

"Well don't, it could get someone killed!" Alice was horrified. I said nothing as I headed back to the house. I tried to read the time but my watch was covered in blood, and I had nothing to clean it with.

"Have either of you got the time?"

"Sure..." Edward was still perfectly clean; he had a skill for keeping blood off him during feasting. "... It's half past five"

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to phone Charlie when I got home."

"That's ok, come on lets go."

We raced each other home, Edward winning by four seconds or about three hundred meters. I went in through the back door, forgetting that my shoes were covered in blood.

"Bella! Damn it I just cleaned that!" Esme came screaming down the stairs with a heavy duty vacum cleaner that washed and hovered at the same time. Emmett came through laughing as usual.

"Whay Bella! Looks like you don't know how to eat cleanly yet."

"Whay yourself." I muttered as I walked out through the back door, "sorry about the bloody footprints Esme I forgot I was covered in the stuff."

"That's ok it'll come out."

"Will Emmett's brain stains come out if he keeps smirking at me like that?"

"Might do, but I think to leave a brain stain there first has to be a brain. It's all skulls up there." Emmett looked offended as he walked off back to the TV. I walked around to the front of the house and I saw Edwards's room. He was standing by his open window and I leapt up to meet him.

"Hello." His velvet voice caressed me with its presence.

"Hello to you too." I looked at the floor I landed on; it was covered in towels so that I wouldn't stain the dull gold carpets. He laughed as I noticed the floor beneath me.

"Sorry I like the carpets gold and not red." He smirked as I took my shoes off; there was a bin next to the towels so I just put them there. Before I knew what he was doing he was next to me with his arms around me. In the heat of the house the blood had started to melt now, and it was dripping from my hair. I breathed deeply the scent of the blood, and the scent of him. The two mixed perfectly. Suddenly my instincts took over and I shot around and kissed him ferociously, and he was doing the same.

EMMETTS POINT OF VIEW

"FINALY, THOSE TWO ARE TRYING TO BRING THE HOUSE DOWN!" I yelled over the racket coming from Edward and Bella's room "I WAS STARTING TO THINK THEY DIDN'T HAVE IT IN THEM!" Nessie sighed and put her arms around Jacob on the couch they were sitting on; his arm was over her shoulders. _Thank god he's busy right now._ I saw the look on their faces. From the outside it looked that they were thinking the same thing.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

Once Edward and I were... done for the night, we dressed and headed down to everyone. It was clear that we hadn't been as discreet as we had hoped. Emmett gave us a salute, Rosalie a smile, Alice and Jasper clapped politely, Nessie and Jacob turned red, Carlisle and Esme acted like nothing had happened. we sat down on the sofa next to Nessie and Jacob. Emmett coughed and looked at the ceiling. At first I didn't look, but then his cough was louder and he deliberately pointed up. I sighed, and looked up. If it was any one else I would have exploded with laughter because there in the ceiling was four perfectly round holes, with four black iron poles sticking through. I looked at Edward, he was still looking at the TV screen. I tapped his shoulder.

"Edward." I whispered, he looked at me and I pointed to the bottom of our bed that now poked through the ceiling. his eyes barely even got near them when a horrified expression came across his face.

"Oh..." Emmett snickered in the corner of his sofa, Nessie and Jacob got even redder, Esme sighed, Carlisle's cheek flinched in a sudden lapse of his self control of his laugher, Alice and Jasper looked like they were about to have strokes from the effort of not laughing.

"Umm..." was all I managed. Then an idea came to me. I pointed at Edward "HE DID IT!"


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

Every exploded with laughed at that point, I still had my finger pointed at Edward and the words _he did it_ were barely out of my mouth. Even Nessie was on the floor laughing at the joke. It took ages for everyone to calm down again.

"Don't worry about the ceiling dears." Esme said. It was clear that she wasn't angry with us for breaking her house.

"Oh I forgot about that." Edward shot up and strode over to Emmett and Jasper with his hand out. "Thanks for reminding me." Emmett glared at Jasper; the word _traitor_ was spelled out plainly in his eyes.

"I couldn't help it."

"You could have tried!" he yelled as he handed over one... two... three... four... five thousand dollars from the inside of his pocket. I had gotten used to the idea of handling vast amounts of money all the time, in fact it was pretty normal now; I could spend ten thousand dollars like a normal person would spend just ten. One of the many advantages of having a sister who could predict the lottery and the stock market with one hundred percent accuracy. Jacob on the other hand looked like a starved dog that had just been teased with food.

"You know what you have to do to get that money." I shot at him. "Ok I'll tell you what; I'll give you one thousand dollars for every lemming, and things like that, that you eat." I thought it was a fair deal, and so did Emmett who was now bouncing up and down on his seat giggling like an idiot. Jacob pondered for a moment.

"One thousand you say..."

"One thousand in plain cash." I repeated

"For each lemming and whatever..."

"For each lemming and silly animal you can eat." He focused for a moment in though.

"... Deal!"

"Oh it's on now!"

"This should be good."

"Ten dollars says he throws up!" Nessie's offer surprised us all.

"I say twenty."

"Deal."

"One hundred says Carlisle has to treat him for food poisoning."

"Two hundred says I can eat two at once!"

"Deal!"

"It's on now!"

"Can't wait, let's go now!"

"No Nessie, we can go in the weekend, you've got exams tomorrow, and you might as well go to bed now actually..." I looked at my now clean watch "... it's eleven o'clock and you need sleep, you too Jacob." I watched them leave for their separate bedrooms. I'd insisted for them to have separate rooms, Jacob didn't argue, he knew me to well to know that I'd probably try and kill him if he did. Nessie argued like there was no tomorrow. Edward even said that it was almost as bad as when I wanted something from him when I was human. But I wasn't having it, not until they were married would they share a room. I took a moment to listen to see if they were going to their own rooms. I heard them stop for a moment at the top of the stairs, they stayed together for ten seconds, and I heard a slight kissing sound. Edward and I stiffened in out seat. I looked at him the moment he looked at me. We jumped up and ran to up the stairs. Leaving the rest of them laughing at our own hypocrisy, it made me think for a moment. Maybe I should let them be... then I remember a key fact. She was my daughter; I wouldn't be much of a mother if I let her go about with a boy like that.

"Oh shit, go, go!" I heard Nessie whisper to Jacob.

"NESSIE, JACOB! Not in a million years god damn you two!" I came up the final flight of stairs and saw the two of them walking away in different directions. "Jacob, my room right now!" I saw him stop and heard him curse under his breath.

"Can I help you Bella?" his voice polite like nothing was wrong. Suddenly the smell coming off him was even more disgusting than usual.

"NESSIE don't you go anywhere!" Edward shouted at her now closed door. I heard the Emmett downstairs howling with laughter. Edward ignored them, I was sure that Emmett was singing romance songs in his head. In fact I could almost hear them. Actually I realised I could hear them. Jasper was humming the wedding march tune, Alice was whistling "one in a million" (she had found that she liked "Guns N' Roses"), Emmett was humming "love, love, love" by James Blunt, Carlisle was silent with Esme; at least they had some respect for our feelings. Not like Rosalie how was singing "The Thin Line Between Love and Hate" by iron maiden. Maybe Jasper and Emmett would win their bet of how many people I would kill, even if it was them. Edward walked into Nessie's room and I walked to Jacob. In Nessie's I heard Edward's exasperated voice asked something along the lines of "what the hell are you playing at?!" Jacob winced as he heard these words too. The glare in my eyes spoke of all the hate in my voice that I couldn't find words for. His face was a mask of apology. I heard every one down stairs stop and listen. He spoke first.

"If it was Edwa-"he didn't even get to finish his sentence before my fist smacked into his jaw shattering it.

"Sweet! Nice one Bella!"Emmett shouted.

"Damn it Bella, did you have to do that?" Carlisle shouted as he ran up the stairs.

"MUM!"

"What?" I asked innocently. "It was his own fault." Jacob moaned in pain.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed throwing a kick at his flailing body. I think I broke a rib.

"MUM STOP IT!"

"Yes it's my turn any way!"

"DAD!"

"What?"

"Out the way, let me see to him." I backed away to let Carlisle through. If I haven't got Jacobs blood on the floor (something that smelled horrible to all of us so we didn't get thirsty at it) she might have been amused by my motherly reactions.

"Would someone get my bag from my office? I need to force the jaw into the right shape again." Esme ran off and came back with a black back pack. Carlisle reached in and pulled out a hypodermic needle.

"I thought morphine didn't work on Jacob?"

"It doesn't. That's why this isn't morphine. This is pure heroin."

"Pure? Wont that kill him?" my voice was slightly more hopeful than it should have been.

"Umm... I don't think it'll kill him." He sounded like he was just humouring me. I walked over to Nessie and passed Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I caught Emmett handing money to Jasper.

"You and I need to talk." I whispered to Nessie. She didn't take her eyes of Jacob, who was now under the effects of the heroin. I knew this because he was trying to catch the ceiling between his thumb and little finger and shouting "I HAD IT THAT TIME! EMMETT TOOK THE CELING FROM ME!" Or "ESME! THE HOUSE IS EATING ME! MAKE IT STOP IT TICKLES!" I followed Nessie into her room. The moment I closed the door she turned on me with her fists on her hips, he mouth focused into a thin line, her eyes narrowed.

"What did you have to do that for!" she demanded. Under her anger I crumbled and didn't have an answer. She strode across me and put her hand against my forehead. In her mind I saw how she felt about Jacob. It was a confusing mix of love, friendship and family. It was clear that she loved him very much, that the family part was slipping away, leaving only friendship and love. It was clear the inevitable was going to happen.

"Nessie, listen. Listen to me!" she finally looked at me. "You don't understand how I feel about all this!"

"No you listen! How do you feel about dad?! How does dad feel about you?!" I looked at into my daughter's eyes. She was right of course, how could I argue with that? She was in love with him, who was I to delay it? But I wasn't doing to lie down and give in just like that.

"But your just about two years old!" she gave an exasperated laugh.

"But look at me. I have the body of a fifteen year old. And the combined mind age of all the people I've ever met. I'm probably more mature than you and dad." I knew she was right, but I just couldn't bring myself to allow her and Jacob to be romantic, not yet any way.

"I know that you're right, but the whole thing is just ... wrong." I struggled with the last word. I knew what she was going to say.

"And when you were dating a vampire that wasn't wrong at all?"

"She's got you there." I walked over to the door and without opening it, just punched a hole in the door and caught Emmett's head with a thud. He slumped into the wall behind him and every one burst out laughing at him being beat up by me. I walked back to Nessie, but I had nothing more to say, and it was apparent neither did she.

"Wait mum, would it be better if Jacob and I went away when..." I felt my stomach squirm at the image in conjured. I paused by her door.

"It would be even better if you didn't at all... but ok."I walked out of the room in a fury, kicking Emmett on my way out. I caught Edward's eye and we went over to Jacob. He was lying on his back with his legs rising up and down. He was laughing when ever his legs fell back to the ground.

"Shall we get him into his room?"

"I think that might help. Edward to take his feet and Alice his arm, Bella his other arm." I moved to his right arm and Alice to his left. I looked down at Jacobs face; it was now the same shape as it should have been if I hadn't punched it. He was defenceless. A smile came across his face as I lifted him up and into his room. It was my smile. I knew that if I looked at him any more then I would end up giving into him and giving Nessie and him my blessing. I didn't feel like doing that for a long time.

"Next time Bella if you're going to break his jaw then please could we be forewarned? I only had one injection of that stuff. It I hadn't had that then I would have had to do it without pain relief." Edward smiled at the thought. I slapped him across his arm. I would speak to him later right now I needed to speak to Carlisle. Alice's eyes glazed over then she came back almost instantly.

"Come on Edward lets go deal with Emmett; he's going to have a massive headache with that one." She smiled at me and led Edward out by the arm."

Carlisle made to follow them but I caught his arm. "Can I speak with you?" he seemed slightly surprised.

"Oh sure." He closed the door and sat on a chair, I sat at the end of Jacobs's bed. He was fast asleep now and looked like he would be for a while. I explained what I had seen in Nessie's head, and about how she saw Jacob and vice versa. He listened politely while I told him how I felt about it. When I finished he leaned forward and took my hand in both of his.

"Bella, how you feel right now, is the best thing possible." I was shocked to hear these words. I wouldn't exactly say that this was the best emotions. "What you're experiencing is exactly what a good mother should be going through." That made about as much sense. "It feels like just yesterday that she was just a little girl, in this case it's truer than most, so you feel like she should be still growing up and not getting involved with relationships of this intensity. But the sad thing about it, from a parent's standpoint, is that this is exactly the time she should be like this. Can you understand that Bella, what you feel is right for her is a product of our society, something your upbringing says is wrong. The fact that you first fell in love aged seventeen is rare enough and very uncommon. But she will be in safe hands with Jacob, he will take best care of her." His words comforted me a little.

"But..." she was my daughter, a half-vampire and he was a werewolf. "This is seriously fucked up." I clamped my hands over my mouth at the words. I looked up from the floor and he was smiling.

"That's... one way of looking at it. But love is irrational. Look at what happened to you after Edward left..." I cringed at the memory "... you went into a total meltdown; there was no way that you would have been able to carry on your life like that. But there was no reason for you to feel like that, but you still did. As I said love is irrational." He was right, it may have been an odd relationship that Nessie and Jacob shared, and it was totally irrational. But they were in love, and no matter how much of a mother I was, he was right for her, and she was right for him.

"Your right, I've no right to say that they shouldn't. I guess I'm just being irrational." I was starting to sob tearless sobs. I was amazed by how much I missed tears, it was a good outlet of emotions, and to cry without them felt very strange.

"Not irrational, just motherly." I remembered where I was and I looked down at Jacob. He was totally peaceful. But I still had a twinge of hatred against my best friend.

"It's the same thing really." I sighed and stood up. "Thanks Carlisle, I needed that." I started to walk out from Jacobs room, I had to be vary careful; his floor was covered in CDs. The moment he had money he travelled to Fairbanks and spent over $500 on music. It took him over a month to listen to it all. I closed the door after we were both outside and I thanked him again, and I made my way down to the living room. Emmett was sitting on the couch with a knuckle imprint in his cheek and he glowered at me when I walked passed him. He'd get over it in the morning; I went over to Edward and sat under his arm.

"Jacobs out of it and Nessie's asleep." I muttered to him. I looked up at him and saw he was glaring at Jasper. "What?" he focused on me for a moment then back to Jasper.

"I think Jasper has something to apologise for." He said smirking. I saw Jasper scrunch up his face, like a child caught stealing sweets and candy. He cursed under his breath then turned to me.

"Now Bella, don't get too mad at me..."

"That bad?"

"Very, it was total irresponsible of me to have done that; it could have got Nessie hurt." I stayed silent. He knew from the waves of anger coming off that I was about to explode at him. I breathed deep and felt him calm me down. My calmer silence invited him to continue.

"Well, when Emmett made that comment, when you were speaking to Nessie, and you punched him... I may have thought it would be a good idea... to... encourage you? Oh shit her eyes are the reddest I've ever seen them!" he was right, I was now actually seeing red, like a plastic sheet of it was now covering my vision. I Edward took his arm off mine and was now sliding away from me.

"Edward can you please try and stop her from attacking me!" Jasper whispered to him.

"Hell no, you brought this on yourself, you're dealing with it yourself!" He was now sitting so far away from me it reminded me of when I first met him in biology, when he was avoiding me. That got me even angrier. Jasper felt this.

"Edward!" he looked like he was panicking now. On either side of him Alice, Rosalie and Emmett was now leaving him on his own to deal with me.

"Esme?! Carlisle?! Anyone?!" he was truly panicking now. I stood up, graceful and tall. My voice was saturated with wrath.

"You could have made me... hurt my own daughter?" it was also quiet; it sounded bitter in my own head.

"Bella I'm so sorry I thought that..."

"THAT WHAT?! IT WOULD BE... BE FUNNY?!?! TO SEE ME KILL NESSIE?!" The shocked expressions around the room showed that my words had found there mark. Edward seemed to agree with me, his face of stone showed nothing but rage at the realisation of the extent of Jasper's foolishness. I started to crouch, slowly so everyone knew to get out of the way. Jasper was standing now, with his arms extended, like he was expecting the consequences for what he done, he wasn't even trying to stop me from being angry any more. My eyes dropped down to an even deeper shade of red. Before anyone could tell me not to I was flying through the air towards Jasper. I slammed into him like a truck into a brick wall. The wall had no chance. I flew with him out the door that he was standing in front of, thankfully Alice had left it open knowing what was going to happen. The force sent us flying through the thick ice that covered the river behind the house. I heard a sound like metal being torn and then I was expecting severe pain as Jasper had accidentally pulled one my arms off on impact with the solid ice. But I didn't. That was odd, I was sure losing a limb would hurt? Oh well, it'll go back on later, I looked back at Jasper and saw he was clearly in pain, I wrapped my legs around him, to stop him drifting away in the strong current, and punched the living hell out of his face. This time he raised his hand to stop me from beating him. In a moment of madness I bit into his arm. He screamed out in pain, it sounded funny underwater, and I felt someone pull me from behind then start swimming with me through the water to the hole I had made in the ice. We flew up through the hole and landed on the snowy ground. I looked around to see Jasper being dragged up and out of the hole by a soaking Alice. I didn't even look to see who had pulled me out of the water, I was still seeing red. I stood there and folded my arms... arm I remembered. I still hadn't got the other one back yet, I'm sure it would turn up. I turned away from jasper as Carlisle looked at him. It was Emmett who spoke to me first.

"Nice one! I haven't seen a fight like that in ages! Not since... well since Jasper joined us actually!" I felt a moment of humour flinch my lips into a smile.

"Fans" I spluttered out.

"What?!" I didn't know what was wrong with my voice. Then I realised that I wasn't able to breathe either, not that it matter, but what was wrong. I pointed at Carlisle and tried to say, "Get Carlisle." Thankfully Emmett seemed to be on the ball today and he hurried off to get him.

"What is it Bella?" he didn't seem angry with me, in fact he seemed to be rather enjoying himself. I pointed at my throat.

"Cn seek..."

"Can't speak? What about breath?" I shook my head. "what did you do when you bit jaspers arm?" I shrugged. He thought for a moment, then he felt my throat. After a he finished probing he laughed. "JASPER!" he shouted across the small distance between us. "I found your missing bicep!"

I nearly ate the bicep with laughter. I had a vampires bicep stuck in my throat. Thank god this isn't an insurance claim.

"Ok Bella, this is going to be a bit uncomfortable." I barely had time to brace as his hand flew down my throat and grabbed what felt like a stone in my chest. It wasn't just uncomfortable. It was excruciatingly painful, like a part of me was being pulled out with it. "Damn it's stuck!" he gave a hard yank and the piece of Jasper's arm came out. If it wasn't so sore it might have been funny. In fact it was very funny, and everyone else thought so as they started laughing as well. I even heard laughing from the house and turned around to see Nessie and Jacob standing by open windows, still at the opposite sides of the house.

"What part of him was that mum?"

"Bicep!" I yelled back. This brought a new wave of laugher. I looked at them again and saw that they were recording everything on their phones.

"Is it alright if I send this video to Quil and Embry?"

"Sure, tell them I say hi!"

"Will do."

"Mum... where's your arm?" I looked down and saw the gaping hole in the side of my body where my arm should be.

"Umm..." I looked out to the vampires around me... "I don't know has any one seen my arm?" called to them.

"I've got it!" I looked over to see Alice dripping wet and holding my white arm above her head. "I was imbedded in the riverbed about three miles down." She said casually. I took my arm and looked at it.

"Umm... what do I do?" Edward took my arm for me.

"Just realign it and it sort of re-glue's itself when it touches it... like so!" I looked at my now re-attached arm. It seemed to be ok.

"Thanks, what about Jasper's arm? Will the venom allow it to re-attach?"

"Yeah it's happened him before, in the south, he had his leg bitten off, but he's still got it." he sounded confident, but all my anger for Jasper disappeared right there. I felt like I had a weight lifted off me. I went over to him.

"Jasper I'm so sorry I attacked you, really I am." Which was true, I had made a fool out of myself and he didn't deserve to lose a bicep, even if temporarily.

"Nah it's ok, it was a good fight I enjoyed it. It's me who should be sorry; I could have got Nessie killed."

"It's ok; we all make mistakes..." it left an uncomfortable silence. "... How's your arm?"

"Oh the arm?" he looked at his scared flesh. "Its fine now, just one more scar, but my face isn't." I looked at his face. It wasn't much, but it had managed to punch his face into a different shape, sort of lopsided almost.

"Oh sorry about that!" I was starting to feel really guilty now. "Is there anything else I done?"

"I don't think so." He flexed his arms and legs. "All in working order." He smiled at me. I turned at left him with Alice and Carlisle. Undoubtedly Emmett would want to see me. I wasn't disappointed. The moment I walked through the back door I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Nessie, Esme and Edward all standing around the living room discussing the fight that they had just seen. Apparently Edward had seen the whole thing as he followed us under the water. He was just describing seeing me punching Jasper to the rest of them when I came in.

"Whey hey! It's the prize fighter herself! I believe I owe you a hand shake." Emmett came up and grabbed my hand whether I liked it or not. I didn't so I snatched it away. "Oww! Don't be like that Bells! I've never seen him beaten so badly before! And by a girl!" Rosalie silenced him with a punch to his ribs. "What?" I laughed at Emmett's confused face.

"I have to say I am impressed... I've never seen him so lazy in a fight..."

"Are you kidding?! Under the water he was like a tiger or puma or whatever weird animals live in South America! I'm proud of you." Edward gave a hug with those words.

"Oh my innocent Bella got in a fight I'll have to get you stronger clothes now!"

"It sounded like Jasper got hit by a truck when you smacked him like that!"

"Yeh I bet Jasper's pissed"

"You should have heard how disappointed Sam was that he wasn't here! He was livid he couldn't join in!" We all laughed. I guess it was alright that I got into a fight with Jasper. But I was never one for a fight, was I losing myself after all this time as a vampire? Was I losing Bella and becoming the beast that the vampire was? I fought to keep my expression neutral.

"Bella dear, you look like you could do with something to eat, do you want to go off and hunt?" Esme was too kind as usual.

"I'm alright..." Then I realised something, maybe I needed to talk with Edward about this, he would know if I was losing myself. "... actually I guess I am kind of thirsty..."

"Can I come mum?"

"No you get to bed" I scooted her towards the stairs but she was resisting. "Jacob?" he grinned at me, he still looked slightly out of it.

"Certainly ma'am, come on you!" he picked Nessie up and ran with her over his shoulder up the stairs, she was giggling with laugher all the time as she pretended to beg for mercy. I took Edward's hand

"Come on." He stayed still for a moment, looking at Alice; she had her eyes glazed again. "Alice?" she came to again.

"Sorry about that, lottery for the 15th of April 2010. It'll be 4-7-8-2-14-6-17, you might as well keep her company Edward." The hidden meaning in Alice's words washed over him.

"Men!" I sighed, exasperated at Edward's confused face. The girls laughed and I led Edward put by the hand. Jasper was now inside with Carlisle in his office so it was quiet outside. We ran across the hilly, snowy ground faster than if we were flying. At night everything was even more beautiful than in day. The snow glowed bright purple and the sky a living rainbow. I held up my left hand to the star light and stones in my ring sparkled and dazzled light into a million different directions, like messengers, delivering word of its beauty. It gave me stronger resolve for what I was about to discover. Whether that be that I am losing myself or not. I knew that no matter what Edward and I could never be separated. I was standing still in a small clearing, not that dissimilar to our meadow in Forks.

"Bella, what are you doing? You must be parched come on, I can hear a bear up ahead." I listened, about seven miles north I heard the strong heart beat of a bear, and it didn't know that those few beats were to be its last. I looked at Edward.

"I need you to tell me something." My voice was quavering.

"Bella are you ok?" he sounded scared now; I looked at his beautiful face, in the starlight it looked like it was bejewelled with emeralds, rubies and sapphires.

"When you became a vampire, how did you change?" I walked across to him, he was worried, and I was scaring him now. I started to sob tearless sobs.

"I... I... I don't know?" he sounded disappointed with himself "Bella what's wrong?" I didn't look up at his face; I just continued to sob into his jumper. He lifted my face to his and whispered that everything was going to be alright into my ear. But for once, it didn't work.

"I'm so scared Edward. I feel like... like... I'm..."

"Losing yourself..." he finished for me. His voice was flat and toneless, like it was hiding bitter memories. He held me closer and harder, like I was gas, slipping away from him. He was sobbing now "I'm not ever letting you go Bella! I'm not letting you go ever!" the resolve in his voice was shocking.

"But... I would... never have... attacked like that! NEVER!" I screamed at the stars. I was sobbing harder than ever. We sat down in the snow. He cradled me while I sobbed; he had stopped sobbing a while ago. "What's happening to me Edward?"

"I'm so sorry." He was almost sobbing again.

"Edward?" I think I was starting to go into the vampire's version of a breakdown.

"I need to phone Carlisle, he knows what to do." he was already pulling out his phone. "Carlisle. I need you out here right now. We're about seven miles east. It's Bella, I think she's..." he didn't finish the sentence. I knew at that point it must have been really bad. I wasn't wrong. Edward put his phone away and started to rock me back and forth, singing my lullaby into my ear to calm me down, but at the moment it sounded eerie and scary. But I didn't want him to stop; I never wanted him to stop.

"Edward... when you... left, Carlisle and Esme. Is this how you felt before?" I was terrified to know the answer, for I knew the solution. A list of names from the Seattle killing spree, years ago, came into my head. He didn't say anything; he just rocked me back and forth even harder, but still as soft. My head snapped up at the approaching footsteps. Carlisle stepped out of the trees and hurried across the clearing to us. He knelt beside us. His face serious but professional.

"I won't ask you to leave us, Edward. Bella?" he looked at me and I looked at him. "Can you tell me how you feel right now?" I opened my mouth and a sob escaped.

"Like I'm... losing myself... like I'm... not Bella... like I'm..." I didn't know what this new thing was, but it couldn't have been the vampire in me taking over could it? The same creature as Edward? Carlisle? Esme? It didn't seem right. Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do you feel that... it wasn't you who attacked Jasper, that it was someone else?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded. "What was its reason? Can you tell me?" I shuddered as a force in me tried to take over. My vision turned red for a moment, then settled back to the black gold they were. I gasped. "Bella, did it come again just there?" Edwards grip on me tightened.

"I think so..." his grip on me tightened further still. "It... Didn't... have a... a reason." I broke into more sobs. Carlisle sighed. "What's happening to me?" I composed myself for that one sentence.

"If I'm right, and I'm rarely wrong, then your thirst is trying to take over." he said as softly as he could, but it was still like hammer blows against me. I sobbed some more. It felt better that he was trying to protect me from the idea of it, like I knew Edward would, he was just saying it. it must have been years of practice of telling people they were terminally ill.

"... what... will happen... to me?" I was shaking uncontrollably.

"For a while, it will be unbearable, almost like the venom all over again. But after it clears you'll be like your old self. In the mean time, well your fight with jasper was a demo of what is to come." His voice was a soft whisper, calming, but the words terrified me.

"Carlisle?!" Edwards panic at my distress was shocking.

"I know son. She needs to know it as it is. No sugar coating. Bella?"

"I'm here."

"I was just checking to see you hadn't gone into shock."

"What have I got to do?" I was determined not to let this get me. I was going to win this, even if it destroyed me and dragged me through hell to do it. I couldn't let Edward down, or Carlisle, or Nessie or any one for that matter. I needed to win this for them.

"You have two options open to you. You can battle it out, it will be painful and it will be dangerous for all of us. The second..."

"I give in..." I said. My voice barely even audible to myself.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"Can I ask what the cause was?"

"Not drinking human blood at a young age." His words horrified me. I needed to kill, to be me. Would that be a fair trade? The lives of unknown strangers for Bella? Or the endless pain, to find myself again?

"Edward? When you... when you came back what were you like?" I saw the look on Carlisle's face. It was clear that he was disapproving of what I was thinking. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I needed to know, could it be worth it. Was there any chance I would come out of the Bella Cullen? "Don't lie." I added. I knew what he would do. He would say he was worse than ever, and that it was even harder trying to get off drinking human blood.

"... I was Edward again." that was all I needed to know.

"Bella please think. these are living, sentient beings here. Is a few years pain worth the lives of even one of them?" there was a part of Bella left that said it was worth taking the pain. But the thirst was too strong and wouldn't be subdued. No matter how hard Bella tried it was like she was trapped in a cage, with someone else taking over her body. Bella looked through her eyes and saw that they were red. She struggled against Edward's grip. I growled through my lips.

"Carlisle give me a hand!" he yelled as I nearly broke his grip. Carlisle gripped my ankles and pinned them to the floor, whilst Edward grasped my wrists. I started to settle down, but I was still seeing red. I finally broke through the vampire in me and I let my body so limp. It took me a moment to cone to, it was like I had just been possessed, like a daemon strait from the silver screen.

"Edward. I'm so sorry!" I sobbed uncontrollably as I came around and he picked me up and we made our way home. He was whispering comforting words to my ear till I saw the house come into view, all the lights were on when Edward put me on my feet and supported my weight as we made our way to the house. After my fit (for that is the only way I could describe it) I was left feeling very weak.

"Whey Bella, was the bears to strong for you?" Emmett commented at my state.

"Not now Emmett." Carlisle voice was commanding. I looked at Emmett's face and mouthed that it was alright. Everyone was there in the hall way. Esme looked terrified out of her wits at the look of me. Alice like she had been sobbing too, Jasper looked apologetic and Rosalie's eyes were filled with sadness. It looked like Alice had seen what I was going to do and conveyed it to the rest of them. If I left to hunt... humans (the word caught in my throat) would they be too disgusted by me to forgive me? Would I ever be able to forgive myself? Carlisle opened my bed room door for me and Edward set me down on the bed, it was now flat on the floor after earlier. Had that really only been a few hours before? It felt so much more! Carlisle left us alone. I started sobbing aging the moment the door closed.

"Shh shh shh, it's going to be ok, we'll get you through this, shh shh, there there don't cry..." he muttered those simple words for hours it seemed. I looked out of the window; I hadn't noticed the sun was now high in the sky.

"Edward..."

"Yes love?"

"If I did... fail... would you forgive me..." he pondered for a moment.

"I won't let you fail... but... if I failed you... we are your family. It's our job to forgive you. We love you Bella, you're one of us now, we'll save you." I didn't answer. I knew that I must fail.

"Where's Nessie?"

"She's at school, they explained everything to her, she's ok wit-"

"Keep her away from me please." I didn't need to explain why; the consequences would be too unthinkable.

"Yes love." We sat there cuddling for hours. It was only when he shifted in from his posture uncomfortably did I move.

"Are you ok?" I looked at him, his eyes were black. "Oh god you must be starving!"

"Not as bad as you."

"What? I feel fine honestly." I did. I felt like I had just come back from hunting, I didn't feel thirsty at all.

"Darling you entire eye is black not just the iris!"

"But I feel fine!" he reached over a picked up a small mirror off the bedside table. He held it for me and I looked in my reflection, I rolled my eyes about. He was right; it was like black orbs instead of eyes.

"We need to hunt right away. Come on." He jumped up and ran from the room. I made to stand up. The moment I tried to move, all the strength in my body disappeared and I fell to the floor. "Bella?!" he ran back to me and rolled me onto my front. "Bella!" I was totally unmoving; I could barely even take a breath.

"Edward... it's... starving... me..." I knew what was going on. The vampire in me was deliberately using up as much blood as possible, making it impossible for me to not resist the thirst. It hurt so much; it was almost as bad as the change had been.

"Bella!!" Esme ran through the door and came to kneel beside Edward and over look me. Jacob ran through as well.

"Jacob get out now!" Esme screamed. He looked confused. Then down at me. But it was too late, I had smelled his blood, it may have been disgusting, but it was blood, and it resided in a human's body. I couldn't resist. My sudden strength allowed me to leap into a crouching position and to then fly at him. He blood was irresistible. It was like drugs to an addict who hadn't been given his fix for a week. Bathed in his scent, it was delicious. I looked at him again; everything was going so slowly I was frustrated that I couldn't get to him fast. To not sink my teeth into his neck was starting to get me furious. My vision turned red and I knew that the vampire had taken over. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that I was about to have his blood. I was nearly at him; his expression had barely changed in the time that I was flying, so I knew I must have been going very fast. I felt hands grab the bottom of my legs and pull me to a stop.

"Bella! Snap out of it Bella! Come on!"

"Please love, come on Bella, I love you! Please Bella!" but I didn't care for them Jacob was now running away from me.

"NOOOOO!!" my voice must have travelled for miles for how loud it sounded. But I didn't care. The blood was running away, I needed it. I couldn't imagine live without that blood and it was escaping me.

"Esme get Carlisle! I'll hold her here, we need him now!" I saw Esme run through the door and I struggled even harder to get after her. After all where she was going there was blood. Then an idea came to me. He trusted me... I let me body go limp and I gasped.

"Edward?" I pretended to be befuddled as I looked around me. "Edward what happened?" I felt his hands realise me.

"Oh Bella darling..." he made to hug me and I shot of through the door and down the long corridor. "ESME!! Bella no!" I ran after the sent the came from a room just down the corridor. Edward was nowhere near me when I kicked in the door, and Esme had just run up the stairs and she had a mobile to her ear so she was even further away, I ran through the door and I bared my teeth. In the corner of the room was a massive russet coloured wolf. It growled at me as I leapt at it. It raised a paw to try and beat me away, but I just grabbed onto its long fur. I opened my mouth to bite into it. I just about had my teeth barely even millimetres away from the skin of the beast when I was pulled off it by a force much stronger than the other two. I fell to the floor but I didn't give in I struggled against the massive strength that was holding me pinned to the floor.

"Rosalie! Edward! Help me here! She's fucking strong!" I heard Emmett's voice but it meant nothing to me. I didn't care how they knew to be here, there was a massive bag of blood standing right in front of me and I needed it.

"Get Nessie out now!" Nessie had blood... I snapped my head around to see my daughter looking at me in terror, but I didn't care, her heart beat was so inviting. I scrambled against the increasing weigh holding me down. But to no avail, I couldn't break this grip.

"Tilt her head to the side so I can get to her mouth." I heard the voice of Carlisle somewhere, but it was all too confusing, the scents the sounds. Everything was so much. My head was snapped to the side, I was able to look up and I saw that I was being held down by Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, but they were still barely able to keep me down, this gave me hope. I struggled so hard I barely noticed Carlisle come at me with a red plastic bag. My mouth was forced open at the jaw by someone I couldn't see, I think it was Jacob as I caught a glimpse of his coloured skin. Carlisle ripped off the top of the bag but he spilt no blood.

"Now keep her mouth open, she's going to try and bite down!" he yelled over the sounds of my screams. My jaw was popped open and I couldn't close it. "That's good, now hold her still, this is going to get worse in a moment." At that point Carlisle tipped the bloody contents for the bag into my mouth. That was when the frenzy kicked in. I felt like my strength increased tenfold as the blood rushed down my gullet. I struggled to get more, but there was only so much blood.

"Shit! Jacob get another bag!" he yelled again. I saw Jacob run out of the room; he still hadn't dressed as he ran out of the room. Suddenly the sight of Jacobs private bits uncovered for everyone to see seemed rather funny. In fact it was so funny I stopped struggling and started laughing. I was laughing so hard they were still having a tough time holding me still.

"Bella? Are you with us?" my vision had returned to normal. Jacob came in with a bag of blood. I held my breath as he came near. "Bella?"

"I'm here." I said. I was still trying to laugh at Jacob.

"Bella I need you make sure. Edward could you ask her personal questions that only she would know please, for her?"

"Fine, Jacob hold her leg. I'll take the blood; try to get some clothes on if you can! Disgusting mutt." Edward came close to me again. "Bella, the morning after our wedding night, I was angry. Why was that?" he was clearly embarrassed to ask that in front of everyone, but if it was to make sure I was here then he would have done much more.

"Because that night, you had gotten slightly carried away and I was covered in bruises in the morning. By the way I only enjoyed it more when you grabbed tighter, now what else would you like me to tell everyone just to prove I'm back? How about the time..." I was getting carried away, and laughter was seeping into my voice again, but it was just so funny. Everything was so funny all of a sudden. Edward stood up again.

"I think she's back."

"Ok let go of her, Jacob take that blood back we won't need it now, and get some trousers on. You'll give Esme a heart attack." I went into hysterics at that.

"HAHA!! A HEART ATTACK!! ESME!! HER HEART'S NOT EVEN BEATING!! HAHA" I roared with laughed, so much so I didn't even try and get up when I could.

"Umm... are you sure she's back?"

"It's the blood; it was stale and cold, and her first human blood as well, until it wears off she will probably be acting like she's high." My first human blood, I wondered why it had tasted so good, the best blood I ever had. I struggled to my feet. "Bella? How do you feel?" I looked around; everyone was looking at me with worry.

"What's wrong guys, what's with the long faces?" I laughed at their shocked expressions. "Aww come on." I smiled as I pinched Alice's cheek.

"Umm Bella... look at your eyes." I glanced around at Edward. He was looking away from me.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted at him, my vision turned red again, but then faded. Everyone looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Bella." He looked close to tears. "Please Bella." I strode over to a mirror that was by the wall. "Please come back Bella, I know you're in there please." Was that all I heard as I took in my reflection?

My eyes were red now. It's wasn't fading. I was sure it wasn't going to for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's point of view.

I looked in the long mirror. My red eyes haunted my mind me even after I looked away. I stared at my family. Horror was written all over my face.

"There goes her high..."

"Emmett now's not the time."

"Sorry."

"What happened?" I gasped. "Why did I attack Jacob?" Edward came to me and hugged me close, he spoke into my hair.

"Well, I left to go hunting, thinking you were right behind me. I heard you fall, I looked back and I saw your eyes... there were as they are now, completely red..." I couldn't only image that too well "...I ran to you, and Jacob and Esme heard you. The moment Jacob walked in, you went into frenzy and attacked, we barely caught you before you killed him. Esme went to get Carlisle and you tricked me into letting you go. You ran off to attack Jacob, and thankfully Alice saw what had happened so they came back here. Emmett caught you just before you bit Jacob, thankfully, it would have killed him with the venom. We pinned you down and force blood into you. Jacob went off to get more, that was when you started laughing. I think that was when you snapped out of it."

"Do you remember everything that happened since then?"

"Yes I do..." I started sobbing into Edward. He was shaking with anger.

"Why her Carlisle!" it sounded like he was accusing him.

"Edward, son. No one could have foreseen this. Not even Alice. You know what needs to be done, she mustn't be let anywhere near humans, is she does get to them..." his voice trailed of speculatively. I knew what would happen. Hell would break lose, only I would be the devil.

"Surely just a few, surely it would help..." I don't know who I was most disgusted with. Edward for suggesting it. Or me for wanting it. "Just a couple of strays..."

"No Edward! I will not allow her to go down the same route you did. I nearly once a child once that way, I won't allow my daughter to willingly do the same." Carlisle's words struck a chord. He considered me a daughter... I felt so over whelmed to burst into new sobs.

"I'll never willingly kill... anyone I wouldn't betray you like that." I gasped through sobs into Edwards's chest. I heard Alice sob too; Rosalie must have stifled a cry as well. Emmett was looking at me like he was seeing me for the first time, as a true Cullen. Jasper sent a wave of calm around us, it felt nice.

"How are my eyes?"

"Still red..."

"Should the go back to gold if I eat animals?" I asked Carlisle.

"Honestly I don't know. They shouldn't have gone red from one small bag of blood."

"Well let's find out. I'm really thirsty right now." everyone in the room stiffened. Especially jasper, I felt a slight trace of panic come from him. "What's wrong?" I asked keeping my tone polite and inquisitive.

"Umm... well no offece, but five minutes you were just trying to kill us all. So if you don't mind... we'd appreciate it if you sort of... didn't hunt with us." Alice bit her lower lip; she was trying to be polite. I laughed it off.

"Look Bella it's nothing personal, but it's just that you umm... well you scare me..." me! Scaring Emmett! I laughed that off as well. But I didn't find it remotely humours.

"Ok, I'll stay here then, but will you bring back something for me? Otherwise..." I looked around at Jacobs ruined room.

"Sure, what do you want?" I pondered for a moment.

"Edward wasn't there a bear that we forgot about last night?" a smile played across his lips.

"Sure, whatever you want" he said, kissing my forehead on his way out the door. "Bye love."

"Bye Edward" I muttered as he walked out of the room. So they were afraid of me. Even the fearless Emmett found me frightening. What must I be doing them? I was sure that I must be terrifying Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie; Alice... the thought of scaring Alice was too much to think off so I pushed it out of my mind. I sat down on the end of the single bed and looked at the damage that I had caused the room. The floor that I had been pinned on was bent in and cracked. The CD's were smashed to oblivion; the leg of the bed was missing so it was now balancing precariously, the carpet was stained in blood that I had spilt from my mouth, the CD player for Jacobs music collection was ruined; it had several gashes in the mahogany boxes that covered the speakers and the part of the CD reader was smashed open. I sighed as I turned over the pieces of CD that surrounded my feet. I realised that I hadn't been breathing as I took in the damage, it was going to cost me a lot to put right, but would Jacob forgive me...

Out of habit I took a breath. The smell was unbearable. I gagged as the smell of ammonia penetrated my nose, burning it horribly. I exhaled every ounce of air in me to make it go away, but it just continued as bad as ever. I gave up and started breathing again. I wasn't brave enough to walk out of the door and face the music of my actions, so I just sat on the bed starting at the room of my best friend. I wondered why his smell was so bad now, I had grown used to it from the constant close contact that I had with him. What was wrong now...? I remembered my eyes. At the moment I would a called a human hunter, I shuddered at the thought but I wasn't sure if it was degust, despite never having killed a human before. I stood up, I had to get out before my throat burned for the blood of my best friend and my daughters... boy friend, and the words came out with difficulty. I moved over to the door, and I was surprised by how much fitter I felt, like I had been going to the gym for a few months. I listened to the door, I couldn't hear any one behind it, and so I knew it would be safe to open the door. I peaked my eye around the door, there was no one there so I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. I looked up at the sound of footsteps coming from a room at the far end of the corridor. I knew it was Nessie, mainly because I knew where her door was, but also because her door had a fist shaped hole in it. But it couldn't have been Nessie, I didn't hear a heartbeat. I realised that my hearing had also improved drastically, so I listened intently for the sound of her heartbeat. I heard the faint fluttering of her racing heart, but it was too faint. Like it was miles and miles away instead of meters.

"Nessie?" I questioned the empty hall. I heard her run to her door and I saw her green eyes appear behind the hole. She gasped at me. I was sure it was my eyes. She started to open her door. "No Nessie! Stay where you are." I wasn't breathing, but her odder was very faint in the air that made its own way into my lungs. My throat gave an uncomfortable throb.

"Oh mum..." her eyes were shinning in the light. "How do you feel?" I shrugged. In honestly I felt amazing, I had never felt this good since I became a vampire, and it was like an illness had just passed. _That's exactly what being a "vegetarian" is_ a voice said in my head. I didn't listen to it. I knew what was saying those words and I would never listen to them. If I had lived one hundred years ago I would say it was the voice of the devil, actually that's not that bad a way to describe it, the devil in me."Mum, please don't lie..." Nessie's voice brought me back to reality.

"It's not easy, I had to leave Jacobs room, and the bad smell is back. Remember how he used to smell really bed, then we got used to it, it human blood, brought that back, and the thirst..." I saw Nessie's eyes fill to the brim, but she stayed composed. I knew I was scaring her, and that hurt me badly, but I knew that if it kept her away from me, then no matter what pain I endured, as long as she was safe, it would be worth it. But I should have known better. I didn't even realise what she was doing when her door thrust open and she was running to me. She truly was my daughter, stupid of danger and having no fear of monsters that would try and kill her as soon as look at her, just like her mother. I concentrated on anything as she came and thrust her arms around me, comforting me. I was now counting the grains of wood in a door when she let go of me, I wasn't breathing, but my throat was on fire, and _the devil_ was stronger now he had smelt my daughter's blood. _Just do it, eat her now, she's got a heartbeat, and warm, thick, fresh blood, it doesn't matter she's your daughter, you were never meant to have a child, fix that now. _ The devil was strong, but I was stronger, for now at least.

"Mum, I'm not ever letting you go!" I couldn't tell if it was a threat, a statement or a demand. But whatever it was, it was heartfelt.

"I don't want to dear, I truly don't want to." I was sobbing now, and so was Nessie. I knew I wanted her blood, because _the devil _was making me want it, because it wasn't getting enough already. I knew that it wanted blood, the blood of humans. I spoke into Nessie's hair, her scent was intoxicating. "Darling I want you to promise me something." Nessie lifted he head from my waterlogged shoulder.

"I'll try." She knew that she couldn't do everything I wanted. And it wouldn't be fair of her to do so. I took her hand and walked into my room with her. In my bedside drawer there was a scrapbook, the same that I had been given me on my eighteenth birthday. Inside it was the pictures of when I was human, all my friends from forks, Edward and I and several other pieces of paper. I looked at the old picture of Edward and me in my dad's house, just before Edward had... left, it was still to hurtful to think of that time. But that wasn't the same photo as it had been in the original. In the picture I was standing next to him, in every way his equal. After Alice had seen the original picture she had been horrified by the way it was, the awkwardness seemed to escape from the lifeless picture and into the person viewing it. She had insisted that we done it again, to make it a proper loving photo of us now. so in the middle of the night we crept into the living room of my dad's house, I was even wearing the same cloths, something that Alice had been oddly insistent off, and did the photo shoot again. I smiled at the picture of Edward and me as I flicked through looking of the newspaper clipping I had taken years ago in a different life, with different terrors. I flicked over the last page and there it was. The head line jumped out at me.

**DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE,  
POLICE FEAR GANG ACTIVITY.**

I picked the head line and paragraph out of its metal bindings and handed it to Nessie. "Years ago, a few months after I met your father, I went to watch them playing baseball, it was amazing I'd never seen anything like it. Well while we were playing another coven came along, for a moment it looked like they didn't notice I was human, and then the wind blew my scent towards them. The leader of the coven was called James, and he was a tracker, hunting his prey was his obsession, his life. Edward was about to attack to kill him, to stop him, but then Carlisle, as usual, saved the day. But it was too late; James had decided that I was his new prey. Alice and jasper took me to phoenix to be close to my mum, but she wasn't there at the time, so Edward flew into phoenix to take me away. But that morning I had received a phone call from James, he said he had my mother hostage. He told me where to meet him and to not bring anyone along. At the airport waiting for Edward I managed to escape. I know, escaping vampires isn't easy, but I did and I went to meet him. It was in my old dance hall. Well he started to touchier me; thankfully, if he had killed me there then Edward wouldn't have had time to save me. He actually bit me, but Edward managed to suck the venom out..." I looked at my arm where I had been bitten, but there was no sign of the attack any more. "... but James had a mate, Victoria, she had an ability to escape when others would have got trapped and died. After James was killed she swore vengeance on me. Well that was the time when Edward... but I managed to find a new friend, that's how I really got to know Jacob. We used to ride around on motorbikes and hangout and just have a good time, but it was nothing like what Edward and I used to do. But one day we went to the cinema with a guy I knew, it was meant to be a group of us going but there was a virus going around so most couldn't come. On the way back, we left early because the guy we brought along started vomiting, I realised that Jacob was sick, he had a fever like I could barley believe possible. For weeks he never called or phone, never visited. That was the time I ran into Laurent. He was in James coven and I ran into him, I was so glad to see him; I was even starting to think that I had imagined it all. But he was proof that out there, Edward must exist, and then there was the fact that he was a vampire, so I was glad to meet him aging for that. Weird I know. But then when he was about to eat me, about five giant wolfs came out from the trees and killed him. A few weeks after that I decided to meet Jacob, get explanations for what was going on. Basically he said that he couldn't tell me, but he did set me on the right tracks to work out what he was. The next day I guessed what he was, and he introduced me to the other werewolf's, Paul attacked me then, but Jacob stopped him thankfully. I found out that Victoria was still after me, after vengeance. The wolfs protected me for a while, but then one day I decided to go cliff diving, just for something to do, really...  
Jacob pulled me out barely alive, but I survived. Alice had seen me do it, and thought that I had killed myself, she came back to see if I was dead. When she found me alive, she stayed for a few days, but then Edward phoned and Jacob in his idiocy answered it. A friend of my dad's had dies a few days ago, and he was at his friends funeral, when Edward asked Jacob where he was he said he was at the funeral. Not knowing the truth for father rushed to Italy to kill himself. Thankfully we made it out alive that time, just. The rest of them came back and it was just like old times, except for a vampire out for revenge. We didn't know what was going on, but at the time there was a new blood vampire in Seattle, just down the road from us, we didn't know that she was involved. Eventually they came to kill me, there was something like twenty new bloods, but we won, the only injury was Jacob who was crushed but he lived. Victoria was killed, I actually helped with that. But not before this happened." I held the list of names out for Nessie; she took them and looked them over.

"Mum... I don't understand." She was clearly confused. I realised that she had her hand on my arm and was reading what I felt about the story; she had seen everything that had happened at that time.

"Nessie, dear... those people had lives... family... friends, jobs, ambitions, likes, dislikes... just like you or me... I don't want to hurt them... but is this carry's on or gets worse I'm afraid that is exactly what will happen. You must make sure I never do that. Every time I go into my blood lust, I want you to read out that list to me, make me listen. Please dear, I have to be reminded what I'm fighting for... don't let me become a monster, I beg of you..." I was sobbing now, I hated to bestow such a responsibility onto my own child, but I didn't know what else to do, she would help me I was sure, I knew the risks, but I was sure that my motherly side would win through in the end, that I wouldn't be able to hurt her.

Anything to help mum." She hugged me and together we cried and sobbed. "It's going to get better. I'll go now I can tell it's hurting you." I didn't object as she left, I had been about to ask her to leave, the pain in my throat had been about to become too much. I stared at the door for a while. I didn't know what I was doing there; I just sat, lifeless, like I was after Edward left. After a while I realised that I was fighting anything that could call back the thirst, but it was too late, no amount of lifelessness was going to help me now. Right now I needed blood, and I needed it now. I wondered what had kept Edward so long. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and along the corridor; they were too heavy to be a vampires so I was sure it was Jacob.

"Bella, are you in here?" said the husky voice of my best friend.

"Yes, but don't come in, I don't think I could stand the smell." I was shocked that I could speak to Jacob like that; the bitterness in my voice was shocking. "Oh god I'm sorry Jacob I didn't mean that, I'm sorry, anything I saw that's nasty or mean... or anything just don't pay it any attention. I'm not myself right now." I was even more shocked to hear his laugher outside the door.

"Yeh my favourite CD found that out."

"Oh yeh I'm real sorry about breaking your room..." again the bitterness came back only with sarcasm this time. "Damn, sorry about that." It was obvious that he knew that I hadn't meant it.

"Don't worry bells, it's ok, I know you didn't mean it. Shall I just take it as whatever I think you would mean it as?"

"Yes please, just not like what you used to think, remember when you kissed me without permission?" I managed to laugh, but it was strained and false.

"Oh yeh, I'm still sorry that you broke your hand punching me."

"Oh yeh, how's your jaw now?" there was a slight not of mockery going on in my voice.

"Its fine now thanks, I guess you're even now,"

"Guess so." I looked at my watch. The hunting party had been gone for about one and a half hours now. "Jacob do you know what's keeping them? Because I'm getting really bad now..." I heard him shift uncomfortable outside my door.

"Umm... I think they are taking extra time to get you the bears you asked for. Carlisle was speaking with Edward on the phone earlier and apparently it's proving to have run off a bit. Oh wait... speak of the devil!" he exclaimed. I listened and I heard the sound of a body being dragged, it sounded big. I listened as the back Door opened. I held my breath as I smell of the body's blood came drifting up the stairs, but I couldn't heart a heat beat. I sighed a little bit.

"Jacob stand away from the door, you can so see Nessie if you want."

"Actually that was what I came up for..." I managed to laugh; the smell of the impending blood had relieved me a bit. "Oh here's your dinner." I heard a tap on my door."

"Knock, knock, room service!" I opened the door to see Edward with a dead grizzly bear slumped over his shoulder. It was massive.

"Edward thanks you! How did you get it up here?" I asked while to took the body off him and moved further into the room. He laughed as I sunk my teeth into it, without waiting for an answer, and lifted it up. This time I managed to drain the whole body without dropping a single speck of blood on the floor. He looked at me amazed.

"Nice one, well done." I didn't want to say it was my thirst that made me refrain, from being lazy with my food. I waited for a moment. Why wasn't the thirst fading? _Wrong choice..._ the devil spoke I fell to my knees.

"Bella!" Edward rushed to my side; the pain erupted across my body horribly. I cried out in pain. "CARLISLE!!" Edward screamed, in a rush the whole family were next to me while I shuddered and shook in the pain of the thirsts attack.

"Bella can you hear me!"

"Bella, Bella look at me!"

"Bella dear I'm here it'll be over don't worry."

"Jacob get a bag of blood from downstairs."

"Right away!"

"Bella it's going to be sorted out now."

"not long now."

"It won't be long now!"

"Bella, stay with us!"

"Come on the bloods coming now,"

"Mum, mum I'm here, listen to me mum!"

"Nessie stay away from mum!"

"No!"

"Someone get her!"

"Mum listen!" she started to read from a list, I had my eyes closed but I knew that I had to listen my whole body protested but I broke through and listened "... Maureen Gardiner, Geoffrey Campbell, grace Razi, Michelle O'Connell, Ronald Albrook..." she carried on, but the effect was instant, the images of people filled my mind, driving out the thirst, my body went limp, and I was able to control myself to some degree.

"Bella?"

"Is she back?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not taking any chances. Open her mouth." I opened it before they would have to touch me. I felt cold liquid pour down into my open mouth. The thirst instantly disappeared, leaving me with an unnatural high. When the blood stopped coming, I opened my eyes and saw I was surrounded by the Cullen's and the dead bear. Nessie was standing in the corner with her eyes red, Edward was sobbing over me, cradling me, Alice and Rosalie were holding my hands, Emmett was standing looking useless in the corner, jasper was concentrating on me very hard, Esme was patting my back and Carlisle was thinking in the corner of the room with an empty plastic bag in his hand. That was when I realised what had happened, he must have been thinking why I had stopped shaking when Nessie read the victims names.

"I'm ok now thanks." I said, my voice wasn't vile, which I was thankful for. I got up ignoring the looks of worry when I crossed the room to Nessie and hugged her. "Thank you dear."

"It's ok mum, I love you. And I'm never letting you go" she cried into my shoulder. We stood there for a few minutes.

"Look I need to talk to Carlisle, you go find Jacob..." I had noticed that he wasn't there "... I don't mind if..." that brought a chuckle the room and Nessie danced out of the room. I motioned for the rest of them to go; when Edward made to leave I grabbed his hand to stop him. "I need you." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and we turned to Carlisle. He still hadn't moved from his original spot. "Carlisle?"

"Yes dear?" he finally turned to face us, for the first time ever he looked like he was beaten, I couldn't place it. He looked identical to when I saw him last, but I was sure there was something out of place.

"Well I don't know quite how to word this..."

"That's ok I'll ask the questions." he said unexpectedly, "like what the hell happened here?!" he voice was suddenly angry, his professional tone lost as he indicated to the bear with his hand. I had never seen him so angry.

"Carlisle!?" Edward was about as shocked as I was.

"It's ok Edward" but it wasn't ok, it felt wrong that Carlisle should be angry.

"I'm sorry about that, but this is way out of my depths of knowledge. Every unexpected thing that has happened to you Bella, is expectable, but what this is doing to you... what it's doing to you can't go on forever, eventually it will drive you past the point of insanity, then there Is nothing that we could you for you. And the best we would be able to wish for is that the Volturi are merciful..." by the end of saying that he was shaking with quiet, controlled sobs. By my side Edward had gone very, very still.

"What can I do?" my voice was barley even a whisper, even for a vampire.

"If you describe to me what happened tonight, that'll give me some idea of what to do." I started from the beginning. How I was calmed down when I smelt the blood of the bear, the promise I made Nessie make, the voice in my head that spoke to me, how I didn't go frenzied when I tasted the human blood. For the whole time Carlisle was totally professional again. Edward tried to keep quiet, but at several times he gasped or spoke, and that broke my concentration.

"When you attacked jasper, did you hear this voice?"

"No I didn't." He thought for a moment.

"And tonight it said _wrong choice_?"

"yes." He pondered for another moment.

"I think this voice is a subconscious creation, trying to give you something to blame, or something to fight, whatever it is, it's both helpful and not helpful. We can use it to our advantage, but it will put up a fight. I guess it could be called a translator, putting the thirst into a form that you understand or are familiar with in this case it give the impression of being the devil, not a bad resemblance really. And that idea about Nessie reading the names of victims was, interesting and it certainly worked, but bloody hell was it dangerous, it could have got her seriously hurt!" I looked at the floor in shame, he was right it was foolish of me to have done that. "What I can't understand is your relationship with blood, if I was to pull out a pint of human blood right now and force it down your throat you'd probably act like you'd just had your first drug fix in a long time and calm down. But if it were Edward I'm sure he would become frenzied at once..." I was lost in my thoughts now and by the looks of it so was Carlisle. He was right. I did love human blood; it was like an orgasm in liquid form. But I didn't crave for even more of it; I didn't go into the dreaded frenzy, which had killed so many people. It was Edward who brought me out of my moment of thought.

"But what are we going to do? We can't allow it to continue. I won't allow it!"

"And neither will I son, but what are we going to do?" we all stared at each other, looking for a suggestion.

"I'm not feeding off humans." I stated. nothing was going to change that.

"And I wouldn't want you too, but if it meant saving you..." Edward started.

"There is a compromise, there must be." Then it hit me.

"Why don't I just drink from those bags? You know the ones that they have in hospitals."

"Actually that might work..."

"You wouldn't have to kill anyone..."

"But you'd still get the blood you needed..."

"Then it's settled that's what I'll do." Carlisle sat there thinking for a moment.

"I can't think of any reason not to let you..."

"There's no obvious risk here."

"Then let's do that!" finally some hope.

"But it won't stop the problem...

"But it will give us time to figure out how to deal with it."

"Carlisle, this will buy us possible infinite time!"

"Please?" he paused for a moment.

"ok." I jumped up with joy. I could finally retune some sense of normality back to my nearly ruined life. We don't have many bags left; I'll go get some more right now, in the mean time I think that you two have some good news to tell the others." He smiled as we ran out of the room. But as I left the room I turned around and saw he had his head in his hands, but Edwards's infections happiness couldn't be stopped, so we laughed and danced our way out of the office, down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone was there; Jacob didn't even bother to take his arm from around Nessie when we entered. Every smiled at us, just our happy presence was enough to tell them that it was good news.

"Look at the happy couple!"

"What's the good news?"

"Tell us everything!" that was all the invitation I needed. I rushed into what had happened. I told them everything, and I didn't stop to gauge their reactions as I described the events of the past hour or so. They gasped in shock and amazement, like they were in a cinema or a soap opera with a twist in the plot. At the end I gagged their reactions. Alice looked happy that a solution, if temporary, had been found, Emmett looked like he had a plot brewing in his thick head, Rosalie relived that the trouble was over, Nessie and Jacob glad to have their family back and Esme looked like she was about to cry with relieve, and jasper just smiled. It was Alice who spoke first.

"Does that mean you're safe to be dressed again?"

"Does this mean you can come to school again?"

"Does this mean you two will shut up and let her recuperate?"

"It's good you're ok mum,"

"I'm glad you're not going to kill me any time soon,"

"Yeh, my bicep is still feeling funny."

"Shut up about your bicep."

"So what are you going to do now that you're probably not going to murder us?"

"Umm... I haven't thought about that."

"It should be alright for you to return to school." Carlisle's voice drifted over my shoulder.

That answered Emmett's entire question.

*the next day*

I was sitting in math looking like a freak. I was dressed normally enough, except for a massive pair of extra dark sun glasses the dominated my face. It was also the fact that I wasn't breathing, the massive backpack of what everyone thought was water, and the enter Cullen family guarding me where ever I went. The excuse was that I had suffered from a very server variant of some rare and deadly virus. The glasses were to try and hide the effects that my eyes had suffered at the hands of the virus, and the "water" to keep me hydrated as much as possible. The unfortunate side effects were: looking retarded, having to make totally unnecessary trips to the loo to not raise suspicion, and being the centre of attention. My disappearance hadn't gone unnoticed by the prying eyes and ears of the local gossipers. Apparently some of the rumours had said that I had become pregnant (one step ahead of them there), that I wasn't ill just skiving (if you think wanting to drink the blood of innocents isn't an illness then sure, I guess I was skiving), that the Cullen's were secretly terrorists and that I was in Afghanistan training (at the time I didn't even think it was possible to be further from the truth until this next one) and that I was secretly a rock star and was doing a tour of south America. Thankfully none were about vampires so that was ok. I was still looking at the whiteboard in maths, not taking a single word in, when the bell for lunch went. We were the first out of the class. The Cullen's were around me in a flash. Jacob in tow.

"Bella keep drinking."

"Here's your bottle."

"Bet that tastes good."

"Shut up jasper." I took the bottle wordlessly, and opened the lid. Every one held their breath, even Jacob; apparently he didn't like the smell of human blood. I took a long drink from the large bottle, emptying it in one go. I closed my eyes as the delicious liquid passed through me, revitalising me. A small shudder of pleasure ran down my spine.

"Could be better." I nearly laughed at jaspers ever so slightly ravenous eyes. But I thought better of it; after all it's probably best to not mock a thirsty vampire, no matter how friendly you are with him. We entered the half filled hall. I didn't bother to fill a tray with food today; I just pulled out another bottle and sipped at it this time. I was feeling much better than I had in years. It was like I had been reborn, I knew it was a product my new diet. But I was also seeing the consequences of this new power. It was like all my human skills were draining away, all my feelings and emotions were drained. All apart from sinful emotions, like rage, and even jealousy was starting to creep in. Thankfully my love for Edward and Nessie was proving to be stronger than the blood, but the rest of my family were already starting to see a difference. It had only been a day or two and they had started to notice my aggression already, it was worrying.

"Keep drinking Bella, the smells becoming too much for some of us." Alice's voice brought me back as I looked down at the table to see the blood bottle was still open at the top. I looked over to see jaspers face was a mask of pain. I took a lip of the bottle and closed it extra tight.

"sorry." I was still on the same bottle of blood when Emmett spoke up.

"Anyone able to think of anything to do?"

"yes." Almost every one replied.

"And that is?"

"Focusing on keeping Bella safe."

"Or people safe from me..." I answered without thinking; I didn't even take my eyes away from the window I had been looking at for most of lunch.

"Bella!"

"That's not true!" they shouted at me.

"Don't lie! I can see the way you've been around me, deliberate to keep people away from me just in case..." the bitterness in my voice was painful now. I saw a tear fall down Nessie's cheek, but I didn't care.

"Bella please darling..."

"When was the last time she drank?"

"Must be about ten minutes..."

"Bella you need to keep drinking!"

"Mum please!" but I didn't respond. I just sat there, my fist clenched into balls. Edward whispered into my ear.

"Love, listen to us, I know you're in there somewhere. You need to drink the blood. Just drink the blood, trust me..." the voice caressed the part of me that was dug deep in me. I came around in a moment, in the short time I ripped open the lid of the bottle and chugged it down strait away. I gasped as I the last of the look warm blood trickled down my throat, and I convulsed in pleasure. "Bella are you here?"

"I'm back."

"Damn that was close; we need to keep closer watch."

"Sorry Bella."

"We should have been more careful."

"Don't worry."

"It's ok, seriously don't worry." I reached over to my bag and opened it. There was a small cool box with a black casing, I opened it and reached inside. There was about five black bottles, with one litre capacity each. On the outside of the box there was about seven empty bottles. Damn, there wasn't enough... I reached inside and pulled out another bottle. I started sipping on it before I started to get cranky again. The rest of the day followed in the same fusion. I had gym at the end of the day which I skipped. I used the excuse that I wasn't well, but actually I was on my last bottle of blood. The Cullen's rushed me home before the blood lust had kicked in. To my horror I discovered the Carlisle had used the rest of the blood that day for my school,

"But what am I going to do?!" I was starting to panic now, if I couldn't get the blood.

"Bella we're going to have to restrain you Bella, are you ok with that?" I nodded, already preparing myself for the onslaught, and I didn't trust my voice to stay calm. I looked at jasper,

"Can I get a bit of calm please?!" the frustration in my voice was my own, good I still had some time to start controlling myself better.

"Honestly Bella I'm trying, but the thirst is cancelling out the effects, and it's starting to affect me too." I suddenly felt sorry for shouting at him like that.

"I'm sorry, do you need to go?" the concern in my voice was very strained, but it was there.

"I'm ok, I can hold." He said with confidence in his voice. I was now lying on my back in Carlisle's office; Edward had his hands around my head. Alice was pinning my left leg, Emmett had the right leg, Rosalie my left arm and Jacob my right. He had been told that he would be in the firing line most when _the devil_ (it was starting to become a popular phrase in the Cullen house) took over. But he just shrugged and told me that was what friends and family were for. Nessie insisted on being there, she was beside Edward, and stroking my hair. She was so brave, it was almost painful to see her there, but she had insisted that she be here to support me. Esme was currently driving to Fairbank's hospital to buy more blood for me. While I waited for the thirst to take over I wondered what speed she was doing. She loved me like her own, so I suspected if she was caught at the speeds she was probably doing she'd be in prison for the rest of eternity. But what is eternity to an immortal? I was starting the shake now, lightly, and my vampires attached to my legs weren't struggling to keep my under control.

"Carlisle it's starting!"

"Bella can you hear me?" Carlisle's calm voice was like a shelter in a tempest, I focused on it. I tried to speak but when I did a voice spoke for me, demanding blood. "Bella, nod once if you can hear me." I did as he said. "That's good, now I need you to listen to me, can you do that?" I nodded again, my eyes were open, but I saw through a veil of red, and it gave everything a horrible red glow. I saw that my body was shaking uncontrollably, but only Alice was having trouble. Jasper looked like he was trying to help her but couldn't, my thirst was getting to him. I saw Carlisle kneeing next to me. "Bella, Esme is just leaving Fairbank's now, so it should only be about five minutes longer now, but I need you to recall everything you can, and then I should be able to work a way to permanently stop this thing in you..."

The next few minutes were some on the longest of my life. If I didn't know better I would have thought that I was going through the change all over again. For the whole time I focused on several things at once. The first was Edward's breathing, it was what had kept me from screaming and crying out during the change and it proved to work this time as well, the second was everything _the devil _thought or wanted me to do. The last was the thought of human blood. My throat felt like it was undergoing some sort of ancient Chinese touchier the thirst was so intense. Then when I counted Edwards 124th breath I heard a car pull up outside. Before I even heard the front door open I heard Esme rush into the room. She dived to my side and handed something to Carlisle.

"Ok Bella, we have the blood here, can you open your mouth for us?" it took all my self-control, that I had been using to quieten down my vibrating limbs, just to open my mouth without a sound. I felt Alice start to fall off. I heard the top of the blood bag rip off, and then felt, myself come under control again as the last of the blood went down. When the shaking stopped every one continued to hole me down, then cautiously take their weight off me.

"Bella are you with us?" I nodded once, I tried to sit up, but my throat was still burning, I grabbed it uncomfortable. "Do you need more?" I nodded again. "Ok, open please." I opened my mouth as I lay on my back and welcomed the new flow of blood. When the thirst was finally over for that moment I looked up at my family.

"Everyone ok?" they all said yes apart from Jacob, I had broken his finger but it was already half healed. Thankfully I hadn't had time yet to break the room so the damage there was non-existent.

"What about you Bella? How do you feel, can you remember everything?"

"Yeh I'm ok thank you..." I started to tell them all everything that had gone through my head during those five long minutes. Edward just caressed my hair softly, Nessie followed her dad's example, Esme looked like she was about to break into tears, Emmett looked worried and so did Alice and Rosalie, jasper was still concentrating on me and Carlisle was still listening to me professionally. After o relayed the information Carlisle stood.

"I think you're in the clear now, you can go, and the blood is down in the basement in the fridges for you." I said my thanks as I left the room followed by the rest of them. Carlisle went over to his desk and pulled out a stack of notes and immediately started writing. We went down to the living room.

"How do you feel Bella?"

"At the moment I feel fine."

"I think you should get you some new glasses..."

"Oh are they broken?" Alice ran off and came back with a small hand mirror. She held it out for me and I took it. I nearly dropped it in shock of my own reflection. In the mirror I saw my glowing red eyes. So much human blood had taken its effect on my skin, I was also even paler than normal. "Oh..." was all I could say. "Just as long as they aren't those monster things you made me wear today."

"Oh but they looked so good on you!"

"Alice..." Edwards's voice trailed of threateningly. He and I glared at her and she pouted her bottom lip and stamped her foot, she stalked off to get me a new pair of sun glasses and jasper when with her to make sure she got the right ones. We stood there in an awkward silence till they came back.

"Here's your stupid anorexic glasses..." she thrust them into my hands and stalked off. They were functional sunglasses that were thin enough for me, but wide enough so that no one could get a glimpse passed them.

"Thanks Alice." I said as I walked off into the basement, Edward and Nessie right behind me. It was dark in here, but I didn't flick on the switch, after all we could all see in the dark. I lifted the lid off the large refrigerator and picked up a bag of blood. Edward's eyes were envious; Nessie just looked worried for me. For some reason Edwards expression annoyed me.

"What? Would you like some?" I said bitterly. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

"That's not fair Bella, you know that. It's hard for me as it is without you being yourself." My anger dissipated, and was instantly replaced with guilt.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me!"

"That's ok; it's going to be testing for all of us." He sighed and pulled me into a hug, I continued to drink from over his back.

"Mum is it alright if I can go to Jacob?" her voice was wary, I was worried in case it was because of me or because she was just afraid of asking it at all.

"Sure, have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't" I joked after her as she bounded up the stairs.

"It's going to be ok." Edward spoke into my ear, I felt like I didn't deserve the love in his voice.

"but how much of me will come through alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's point of view.

It had been about three months since I had discovered that had to drink human blood to survive, and since then I had only had about a dozen more blood lust attacks, but we were still nowhere near finding a cure, Carlisle had been spending about sixteen hours a day trying to work it out, he had even thought of sending a message to Italy for help, something we all talked him out off. So my eyes were still red as the blood I drank and my temper barely under control at all times. We had taken the measure to pull me out of school for the time being. That had left me with nothing to do in the day times but think happy thoughts and to try not killing people, simple in theory. Pretty soon I was bored out of what little sanity I had. Thankfully after about a week of this, and several threats to go hunting on my own, most of the vampire family found excuses to skive from school for long times to keep me from either killing someone or going bat shit crazy. It was a time like this when Emmett came up with his most "ingenious" idea ever as he called it. I was trying to play left4dead on the Xbox in my room when Emmett knocked on the door. I wasn't doing very well, zombies never really clicked with me.

"Hia bells!" He said in a voice that was slightly too happy for its own good. I didn't take my eyes of the approaching zombie hoard when I answered him.

"What is it Emmett?" my voice was riddled with boredom. I realised I must have sounded like Marcus of the Volturi.

"I was just thinking, you must be very bored up he all day... you know with nothing to do..."

"Emmett I'm not making a porn movie with you if that's what you're about to ask." That left him reeling. I nearly laughed at his panic

"NO! No porn I promise!" he did sound slightly panicky. That was probably because he knew I could attack at any moment. "But I was thinking... have you ever played vampire grand theft auto?" I looked at him as he said those words. The smile on his face was infectious. Like a baby's. I couldn't help but feel slightly interested. This had to be worth something right, Grand Theft Auto. Charlie was going to kill me if he found out I was seriously thinking about this.

"No..." I said warily I knew what Emmett's grand plans usually involved, and the outcomes were usually not very pretty. He smirked even more at that.

"Follow me." he said backing out of his room, I couldn't help but do as he said, if this was as good as the tone in his voice said it would be, then this would beat an Xbox 360 any day. I followed him downstairs and into the living room. It was only him, jasper and Alice guarding me today. The two of the looked up as Emmett approached.

"What's got him so happy?" jasper was clearly worried in case Emmett done something really, really stupid. I had a sneaking suspicion that this was exactly the kind of thing he was hoping against. Alice's eyes glassed for a moment.

"Don't worry jasper, nothing bad will happen." Emmett beamed and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Now, will you please explain what it is you have in mind? You keep changing it too fast for me to get a good idea of."

"GTA Cullen style!" the grin in his voice was too much. Jasper's face burst into a massive grin, Alice smirked a little bit, and I smiled in ignorance.

"Umm... what's GTA Cullen style?" Emmett laughed at my ignorance. Jasper sighed and Alice bounced to my side.

"It's sort of a race, but you're not allowed to use anything of your own, like out vampire speed." He guided me to a sofa and sat me down, while the two boys watched us. "Or our cars. So we have to..."

"...steal some wheels." I finished for her. She nodded and I sighed.

"Guys I don't know whether you've noticed or not, but I've been trying really, really, really hard to stay out of hell right now!" what were they thinking! Trying to make me steal a car! In my state I would probably kill the driver, his family and the rest of the people around, and just forget about the car.

"I know, it was a stupid idea. Naughty Emmett!" Alice said throwing her shoe at him, it glanced of his head.

"Fine, no Cullen GTA, but I'm not sitting around here all day for something to happen..." my temper flared.

"So you thought that you would just see if you could get me to go out and kill someone just for something to do!" I yelled at him. To prove my point Alice took her other shoe off and hurled to at Emmett. It glanced of his head.

"But what are we going to do!"

"Well I don't know."

"What about dares!" Emmett burst with excitement. We all gave him scathing glares. "Fine no game of dares..." he muttered something after that sounded like _stupid human eater..._ I glared at him even more. At that moment an idea came to me.

"Actually Alice I think we could have a game of dares!" everyone looked at me like I had gone mad. "I have a good idea about this."

"But Bella!"

"No buts Alice that's what we are going to do dares!"

"But what about everyone else?"

"Well Carlisle's at work, Esme's in Vancouver, Edward and Rosalie are out hunting and Jacob and Nessie are at school making out. It'll be fine trust Me." she gave me a quizzical look. Jasper sighed.

"All right, what harm can one game do?"

"That's the spirit jazz!"

"Bella if you kill anyone I swear to god I'll hand you over to the devil personally!"

"Ok Alice, I won't kill anyone. Trust me." she pondered for a moment.

"Alright."

"Great! Ok who wants to go first?" I said enthusiastically, this was the first time in months I had been genuinely excited about something like this. "Emmett it was your idea first. Truth or Dare?" I asked him. He didn't take long to answer.

"dare." His voice was thick with enthusiasm.

"Ok this is what you have to do..." before I even got the words out Alice stifled a laugh. She knew what I was planning. I wrote out a list of things that Emmett had to do and handed it to him. His eye's scanned the list. I had got this off an internet site and I had always wanted to try it out, now was my chance. "Do you accept?"

"Hell yes!"

"Perfect..."

We met up with Emmett at the top of a tall skyscraper in Anchorage about fifteen minutes after he accepted his challenge.

"Ready Emmett?" I asked, he nodded in excitement. "Good I just have to sort one thing out first."I ran to the elevator, that led to the bottom of the building, before the doors closed, and glued a digital video camera to the corner of the ceiling. I was out before the doors even moved and inch closer. I was back to the three of them in no time at all and jasper was already looking at the elevator on the screen of a laptop.

"Ok Emmett you're ready." He just grinned and ran to the lift. There was no one there when he stepped in so we watched him on the screen of the laptop. Emmett was standing there was a brief case partly open looking at it; he was frozen there waiting for someone to come in. Then the doors opened he stage whispered.

"Hey you ok in there? Got enough air?" then he snapped the briefcase shut as the other, now rather scared looking, passengers walked on. He continued to whistle the theme tune to "deliverance" as the elevator carried on its way. As the door opened an innocent old looking passenger started to get off then Emmett grabbed her shoulder. The old lady looked at him. Emmett pulled a face of horror then started to shout.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!! HELP, HELP!!" as he sprinted out of the elevator. About ten seconds later a grinning Emmett was standing in front of us. Alice indicated more props in the corner. He picked up several things then when down stairs. Again to the elevator.

We saw him enter the now crowded elevator wearing a full Royal Air Force uniform and carrying a water melon.

"Ah!" he shouted into the packed out elevator. "Oh my dear's congratulations on being in the same elevator as me, sky martial Emmett! But please just call me the Master. Now who wants to buy a water melon?" his face was split into a very real grin as he spoke in a perfect stereotype British officer accent. The passengers looked close to fainting from fright. "Oh come now! Doesn't anyone want to buy a water melon! But it's so healthy for you! All that vitamin c." He continued to try and make them buy the water melon till eventually a young boy fainted and the passengers turned nasty, forcing "sky martial Emmett" out into the corridor. Emmett came back to change his props. We say him enter the next elevator in a karate suit and a black belt. He then placed a water feature and a selection of pot plants around the elevator. The first passenger into the elevator found Emmett meditating in the lotus position. When asked what the hell was going on all Emmett said was.

"Won' wide in no-Feng Shui elavato'" in a Chinese accent. The passenger got off on the next stop. After several more hilarious moments Emmett was back. This time he dresses in a massive black cloak with a hood that completely blacked out his face. He even put on bone hand gloves to make himself look like death. He walked into the elevator that had one lone office worker, at the sight of "death" (a.k.a Emmett) all the blood drained from his face.

"Welcome..." Emmett's voice was chilling, It reminded me of the voice that spoke to me... The door's closed behind him but he didn't make any attempt to move closer into the elevator. I was sure that if I tried to eat the office worker right now all I would have got was a mouth full of dead skin, he looked terrified out of his mind that all the blood was now right in the core of his body. Emmett continued "it is time... for me to find a new host..." Emmett now started to slowly cross the small elevator to the worker. Emmett placed his bone hand against the worker's forehead. At the cold touch, the man's trousers started to drip with urine as he wet himself, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Emmett opened the elevators roof hatch and escaped. He was by our side in a minute while we watched paramedics take away the man and a cleaner take away the puddle left behind.

"Ok I've done your list now it's my turn..." I sighed and accepted my fate.

*20 minutes later*

"Umm Emmett, what do you think he's going to do to you after this is over?" he paused for a minute.

"Probably kill me, or try to..." he smirked at me. "Well get on with it we haven't got all day." I sighed as I watched Emmett, Alice and jasper walk into the packed biker bar. I waited for about a minute till I saw Alice by a window give me the thumbs up. At my queue I took off most of my clothes, but not my sunglasses, and then walked into the bar. I knew it was a bad idea from the beginning, but Alice said it would be ok so I carried on into the bar and I didn't want to look like a coward in front of Emmett. I pretended to give the patrons a though looking over. I saw Alice, Emmett and jasper in the far corner with a hidden camera. The bar was silent as I walked around looking for the toughest thug I could find, and who was roughly my height of course. At the men in the bar was looking at my chest. A few men made to grab my body but I just darted out of there reach and they fell sprawling on the floor. Finally, by the pool table ironically, I found the right kind of person I was looking for. He was about fifty years of age, with tattoos all over his visible skin, a bald shaven head, thick leather clothing, a massive white beard, piercings all over his face and a Harley Davidson key around his neck. How ironic I thought, just the place I would go for. When he saw me approach him he grinned, showing his few teeth and exaggerated his crooked nose.

"Well hello there beautiful, wha' can an old dogg do for you?" his grin hid sinful thoughts, I was sure if Edward was here this man would be dead right away. His breath smelt like cigarettes and stale beer, his blood smelt even worse, for a moment it put me off blood.

"You can give me your cloths, your boots and you motorcycle." I said in my best Austrian accent, repeating the words to Emmett's favourite film. I caught the sight of Emmett out of the corner of my eye; he was sitting on the edge of his seat, with the camera focused on me and the biker. At my words everyone in the burst out laughing at me.

"You want my cloths, my boots and my motorcycle!" he spat at my feet; I'll make him pay for that, but not just yet.

"That is what I ordered." I said in another Austrian accent. Emmett looked disappointed at me, how was I supposed to say the right lines when this bloody fool was spiting at me!?

"You think I'll give you them! You whore!" I was shocked as he spoke those words, but he was even more shocked when he slapped my face and done two things. The first was breaking his hand across my face; the second was breacking my glasses so he saw my eyes. He swore loudly and turned to run.

"I said give me your cloths, your boots and your motorcycle!" Emmett looked very pleased at that. I grabbed the man by the back of the neck and dragged him to me. He screamed in pain as I squeezed his neck. I felt a tap against my shoulder and I saw a man with a broken pool cue standing behind me. I grabbed the cue and thrust it against his chest; he fell over screaming in pain. I heard a hand gun go off and saw the bullet fly at me. I knew it would to no damage, but it would look pretty odd if the bullet glanced off me. But even odder if I dodged a speeding bullet. In the time I decided what would be the best course of action I decided to let the bullet him me, just to look good for them. The bullet hit me in the ribs and ricochet off my shiny skin missing the other bar patrons. The biker man was shouting.

"Ok I'll give you it! Just let me live!" Emmett looked even more disappointed. This wasn't what happened in the film. I dragged the man to his feet and placed his face against the pool table with a bit too much force. A trickle of blood came out of his nose. I held my breath, but the blood tasted so vile it actually made me feel sick. He started to strip down and as he done so I got dressed, it eventually the man was standing there with only boxer shorts on, and I was dressed in the most discussing thing I had ever worn. I left the men to their shocked silence. The moment I was outside I striped down and put the cloths in a garbage can fire that was by the door. My good cloths were by the side of the building so I hurried into them just when Emmett came shooting around to see the bikes.

"For god's sake Bella that was rubbish!" the disappointment in his voice was painful.

"I'm sorry Emmett I really am, but he just didn't play fair, there was nothing I could do." I was begging when jasper and Alice came around the corner of the building to interrupt us.

"Will you guys give it was rest, please it's pathetic..." we both glared at the stupid little fashion pixie how said that "... right so who's turn is it?" that was when a brain wave it me.

"He he." I giggled manically.

*10 minutes later*

"Trust me this will work"

"But what is the news cameras don't come?"

"Don't worry jasper they will." Alice assured him. Jasper and Alice were sitting on our recently acquired motorbike about to head into the heart of Anchorage. We had fixed two confederate flags to the back end of the bike, and jasper was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, and Alice was in a bikini. It was defiantly a sight worth seeing, just because there would be no chance seeing it ever again.

"So you know what to do?" I asked again.

"Yeh, you call the news station, while Alice and I drive at over one hundred miles an hour around the city, is that about right?" I nodded and pulled out my phone. I dialled the number for the news station. Out of the corner of my eye I say Emmett look like he was about to explode with excitement.

"Hello Anchorage news service how may we help you?"

"Hi I've just received a tip off that there will be a biker going around the city at over one hundred miles an hour. I just thought that, that might make a good oddball story for your TV channel." I injected sweetness into my voce, it nearly made me sick.

"Is that so ma'am."

"Uh-hu"

"Can I ask how you got this information?"

"Well in all honesty I'm organising it. He he" if I had to do this anymore I was going to be sick.

"Oh really? Well I think we should be able to cover that for you miss..."

"Miss congeniality." I joked. The man on the phone just laughed.

"Very well miss congeniality, can I ask what to look for?" his voice told me that he thought that was all a joke.

"Look for a Harley Davidson motorcycle with two passengers, the driver is male, wearing only jeans with the confederate flag tattooed on his chest. The other a woman, wearing a confederate flag bikini." The laughter in my voice was well contained.

"Oh really, well we have a chopper out for most of the day, when and where will it be?"

"Oh well they start in about ten minutes going down the main high way, you'll be able to catch them there."

"Ok we'll see you there then. Good luck."

"Thank you very much." I closed the phone laughed my head off. "It's settled then." Jasper smiled as he pushed play on his CD player.

*ten minutes later*

Jasper and Alice were ready at the head of the highway and there was a news chopper just over head, just as promised.

"Ready love?"

"Hell yeh babe!" she giggled as jasper let go of the clutch. Emmett and I followed in my Ferrari; we had our roof down as we followed them just to hear them laugh and the music from the bike. At over 130 decibels Iron Maiden's "run to the hills" was surprisingly fitting as the speedometer reached passed seventy, then eighty, then ninety? Was starting to wonder when the police were going to pull us over when I finally heard the sirens come from behind us. I looked around to see them police racing after us. But seeing as I had 611 BHP at my disposal they wouldn't stand a chance, in fact the helicopter would be struggling to keep up at that speed. And the bike... well we didn't know how much power that had, but we were sure to find out.

*five minutes later in the local hospital, Carlisle's point of view.*

I was walking past the waiting lounge on my way to the cardiac department, when I was stopped by a passing nurse.

"Oh Carlisle... Dr. Carlisle!" I sighed and turned around.

"Yes..." I read her name badge. "...Small, what can I do for you?" if this was about my good looks again I swear to god I'm going to fire every damn person in this hospital and run it all by my self... actually that's not that bad an idea... I barely listened while she explained that a patent in ward seventeen had had a massive heart attack and I was to see him on my where to the cardiac clinic, I was too busy thinking of global hospital domination.

"Umm... Dr. Carlisle?" she asked slightly hurt that I hadn't listened.

"Oh yes, I'll see to him right away." I turned away from the now red faced Nurse. As I was turning something caught my eye. I looked at the TV in the waiting lounge and saw it was showing the news. Nothing odd there but the item it was showing caught my eye. I listened to the news man reading the developing story.

"And back to the umm... group of young men and women who have been racing around Anchorage for the past half hour at speeds exceeding one hundred and fifty miles an hour. The police have still been unable to bring a stop to the two vehicles, one a Harley Davidson Motorbike, the other a Ferrari 599. We have a live video link here..." the screen cut to the police chase. There must have been three police helicopters and over twenty cars in the chase, the camera focused on the cars being chased and I nearly had a heart attack, not the easiest thing to do seeing as it hasn't beat in over three hundred years...

There on the Harley was my half-naked son screaming at the top of his lungs "through the fire and the flames" with two massive confederate flags attached to the back. In the wind one of the flags blew out to revile Alice wearing nothing but a confederate bikini. I slumped into a chair. I then looked at the Ferrari dreading what I would see. It was Emmett and Bella, with her behind the wheel; it looked like Emmett was holding a video camera. At least they had their clothes on; I guess that was some consolation. I looked at the road they were on and recognised it immediately as the ring road around Anchorage, I jumped to the nearest window, and I knew I would be able to see them from here. I was right, speeding at over 160 mph I guessed they shot down the road. I sighed and pulled out my phone.

*meanwhile, Bella's point of view.*

The wind whistled in my ears, I was starting to get bored of doing 160 mph, I wanted to go faster. Jaspers bike couldn't take much more of this, and it was starting to run on vapours as well. I pulled up along beside jasper and Alice.

"You two get in!" I yelled over the wind. Jasper looked at his bike and sighed, he had been enjoying it. "Alice come on!" when the right wind blew the flag out of her way, Alice jumped from the back off the bike, and she clung to the head rest of my seat. Jasper kissed the handle bars of his bike good by when he jumped from his bike; I turned around to see the astonished faces of the police officers. We all laughed when I pointed it out. Jaspers beloved bike was still riding next to us but it was slowing down now, with no rider to control its accelerator, it was now costing at 160 and slowing.

"Emmett you phones about to go!" Alice shouted.

"Who is it?"

"Carlisle..." jasper swore very loudly, Emmett laughed, Alice started banging her head against the body work of my car and I just sighed. Emmett pulled out his phone.

"Hello Carlisle..." he said in a shaky voice. For a whole five minutes we heard Carlisle scream Emmett's ear off, there was a lot of swearing, threats and all sorts coming out of the phone that Emmett was holding away from his ear.

"And if you, Bella, even think of bringing that car to its top speed then god so help me...!"

"Don't worry Carlisle I was about to head back any way." Everyone in the car looked at me madly, like I had just snitched on them.

"Good, I'll talk to you all back at the house!" with that he hung up. After a moment I looked at every one. Alice looked like she had been slapped, Emmett for once looked scared of being in trouble and jasper looked like he was trying to keep his cool.

"Oh god, we're screwed."

"We're going to be sent to Italy, I know it."

"This is your fault Emmett!"

"Wait everybody shut up! I have an idea!" Alice suddenly realised.

"Umm... Bella I don't think that'll work..."

"What's she planning?!"

"What's she doing?!"

"Bella why are you pulling over?!"

"I'm getting away from Carlisle."

"But we'll go to jail!"

"That's the idea!" jasper looked shocked, Emmett grinned and Alice sighed.

"I guess it will save us from Carlisle, for a while..."

"Then it's settled." I floored the throttle and shot off. I got to the top speed of 205 and then stopped when we left the helicopters behind. "Ok every one out, hands behind our heads and lay down on your fronts." Everyone did as I said by the side of the road. I forgot how far ahead we must have been, it was about five minutes before the helicopter caught up with us. I looked up at the news chopper and waved.

"Emmett, look we're on TV!" we all laughed as we heard the police sirens miles away.

"Here comes the fuzz."

"Everybody ready for prison?"

"Yup, this should be good; I've never been in prison."

"I was once."

"What did you do?"

"I robbed a bank."

"What?"

"Yup, I got bored one day so I decided it would be fun to rob a bank."

"And was it?"

"It was alright, not as fun as they make it out to be in the films though.

"Watch out people, here comes the humans." Alice muttered into the tarmac. I looked up to see about twenty five police cars stop just in front of us. The police men and women jumped out of their cars, pulling their guns out.

"Get one the ground!" one shouted.

"We are on the ground!" Emmett shouted back.

"Get your hands where we can see them!"

"Are you blind?" Alice shouted back.

"Don't move!"

"It's not like we're going anywhere!" jasper yelled back.

"Keep your mouth shut!"

"I will around your neck." the Cullen's laughed at my joke.

"She means it."

"Would you like us to take care of her?"

"She'll kill you."

"I said shut it!" we we're dragged to our feet and over to the cars. I was slammed against the bonnet of a car; I made a dent in the car.

"POLICE BRUTALITY! Hey Alice have they tried to hurt you yet?"

"Yup, I've just been hit with a truncheon,"

"Nice."

"Yup jaspers trying to kill the one that done it now." I peeked up and saw that jasper was pretending to fight the officers off. I laughed as I saw Emmett bite his hand cuffs off, the officers hadn't noticed him do it, and he winked at me.

"Emmett I'll see you at the station yeh!" he laughed as the police pushed him in the car.

"Sergeant come and take a look at this!" I heard a police officer from the back of my car.

"What is it?"

"They have a boot full of blood sir."

"What!"

"Blood sir, dozens of bags of blood." I had to shout out.

"Can I get that back? It's my medication." Ever officer was no looking at me.

"WHAT?!"

"That's my medication, I need that to live."

"It's blood!"

"yes, so?" the looked at me like I was mad, I saw jasper laugh in his back seat as his car sped off, Alice looked close to fainting (if that were possible) and Emmett was nowhere to be seen, his car had long gone.

"Get this bitch out of here!" the sergeant roared.

"Who are you calling bitch! BITCH!" I screamed as I was forced into the back seat. Actually I let them I wasn't in the mood to kill any of them. I sighed as I was finally seated in the back seat of a patrol car. This had gone as well as planned...

*twenty minutes later*

"I'm bored now!"

"Emmett shut up!"

"Give it a rest."

"Got to hell Emmett!" we were all sitting in the holding cells in Anchorages police station, waiting to be processed. I still hadn't been given my phone call yet. I was sitting next to Alice, Jasper and Emmett. There was no one else in our cell, so we had it to ourselves.

"What about a game?" Alice told him to do something to himself that was inappropriate, jasper punched his face and I throw my ruined hand cuffs at him. "Don't you want to hear what it is?"

"NO!" we shouted at him. Emmett sighed and sat back and massaged his face.

"It's good." I sighed. Alice gave up and ignored him; jasper put his arm around Alice and put his head against hers.

"Fine Emmett, let's hear It." he bounced on his seat when I let him speak.

"Ok guys it's amazing, I played it once and I've always wanted to play again."

"Just spit it out god damn it!"

"Oh ok, I was trying to-"

"Emmett!"

"Ok fine, this is what you do, for some reason anything we do has a slight maddening effect on humans, we drive them crazy, so the game is to see how many people we make loopy during our time here. I'll start first." I was bored out of my mind so I just let him carry on. Alice leaned over to me. At the moment Emmett was screaming "I'm a giant spangled vampire and I like Heinz BBQ sauce!"

"Bella how do you feel?" I looked at her, my eyes speaking for me. "You look really thirsty." I just nodded. My throat had been starting to burn the moment I had been locked in here. The last time I had drunk was just before the police had caught us, nearly half an hour ago. I was starting to feel really bad when a police officer came in.

"Miss Bella Cullen?" he asked the room.

"It's Mrs Bella Cullen!" I sat back. Who was he doing get my name wrong? Diner that's what, I thought bitterly.

"We have your father here." _which one?_ I though. I stood up and walked out the door, the man's blood smelt delicious. I staggered a bit and grabbed the wall. I would have killed him if it were most other places, Alice, Emmett and jasper were at my side in a moment, Emmett grabbed my shoulders, jasper put his hand on my head and Alice whispered in my ear.

"Not here Bella please, it'll ruin us all. Please I'm begging of you." The panic in her voice made my eyes sting. I must have been really frightening to her right now. I turned my eyes away from the man, his heart was racing right now, and looked at Alice, and she was begging me not to kill him. I focused again, trying desperately to remember anything I could that would help; Nessie's face; my promise to Carlisle; my father; my mother; Edward; the names of the people killed by Victoria. That did it, a combination of those things brought me to my senses, and I looked back at the man again.

"Ok, I'll go." Emmett looked at me worried, jasper seemed like he had seen enough to trust me. Alice looked at me and nodded. Emmett saw this and let go of me. Alice's word was good enough for him. I pushed the guard out of my way. I didn't look back to catch the officer look at my family with a face that said _what's her problem?_ I was shown into a room with a table and two chairs, Charlie was in one and there was a mirror on the wall.

"Hey dad." I said, I guess I wasn't that surprised to see him, but I still held my breath as I crossed over to him. I didn't want to lose control not now that would be too much...

"Oh Bella what have you done?!" he had been crying, I could hear in his voice that he had been. I pulled out of his hug with ease, I had the feeling that he was straining to keep hold of me. "Bella..."

"I know dad." I pulled him into another hug. I felt him cringe slightly against my cold skin. I heard the officers on the other side of the mirror.

"How the hell did he make someone that hot? He's hideous!"

"I know what you mean, her mother must have been like Cleopatra or something..." I glared at the mirror that I wasn't meant to be able to hear past. I could just make out the men on the other side. I glared right into their eyes.

"What is it Bella?"

"They're being very rude about you." He just laughed. "What?"

"It's nothing, they're just stupid like that up here. But enough about this place, what's been happening Bella, you haven't called in a week." His voice nearly broke at this again; he still didn't know why I hadn't been able to call. I sighed. "Bella is there something wrong?" I closed my eyes, they were starting to sting, and, my throat wasn't helping with the pain either. "Bella darling, you can tell me anything..." I looked at him. "What's wrong?" I sighed and stood up, he looked surprised. I moved over to Charlie's side and lowered my head to his ear, I had my bum facing the detectives and I gave them the view, it would keep them distracted just long enough for me to tell Charlie what was going on.

"Remember what I said about vampires..." he cringed at the word. "... about the whole eye colour thing, how it changes due to eating patterns?" he nodded so I stepped back to my seat. The detectives had been totally distracted just as I had hoped. I took my seat and looked into my dad's eyes; I knew he wouldn't be able to see mine with my glasses on. I sighed and reached up to them. My dad's horrified gasp scared me. He barely got his words past his trembling lips.

"W-why!"

"Dad let me explain." He was shacking in his chair, all the blood in his body retreating away from his horrified muscles "dad calm down, I've not been taking it from... the source... it's from bags..." I looked at the officers behind the mirror, they looked totally perplexed. Charlie looked a little more relaxed, but still weary of me.

"But why?"

"We don't know, Carlisle thinks it's something to do with the fact that I chose this, not forced, and that's having a weird effect or something." The officers were looking at each other with sceptical looks, like they were all questioning my sanity, or that maybe I was a spy.

"Have you..."

"No one's been..." I didn't finish what I was going to say, but my eyes finished of what I should have said. _No one's been killed... yet_. A police woman came in. Charlie sighed in relieve and slumped in his chair, like he had had enough for one day. He probably had.

"Ok your time is up. Back to the cells." I didn't want to stay here any longer. I had done enough damage for one day. And it was good timing, I didn't want to hurt his feelings any more by having to ask to leave.

"I'll see you soon ok dad?" he paused for a moment.

"Ok. I'll see ya around..." he looked so sad I could barely take it. I walked out of the room without another word. Suddenly prison looked rather boring. All of a sudden there was a whole load of things to do, if I could fight the thirst then I would be able to do anything... and I would never have to stop. Maybe I could visit people I knew? Just to see them freak out. And visit old school bullies, yeh that would be great fun! Or maybe I should do something good with my life, like Carlisle had. I was still day dreaming my plots of vengeance and power against one particularly evil person that had filled my school bag with putrid milk when we finally stopped.

"In." The woman said curtly. She held the door open for me and slammed it shut just behind me the moment I was in.

"How did he take it?"

"For a moment the thought it was because I eat it... eat it raw" I said, I couldn't be sure if there was guards just outside the door.

"Well that was to be expected, he wants to talk to Carlisle right now."

"Where is he?"

"I think he just left the hospital now, so it shouldn't be long before he's here. Edward and Rosalie are on their way too. In fact..."

"You know the phrase speak of the devil..." Edwards's voice drifted through the door.

"Oh Edward!" I yelled running at the door.

"Hia Bella, I think I could get used to seeing you in chains." I laughed.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm getting you out silly."

"Nice!"

"Finally."

"I think I was about to be sick of this place."

"But Edward, I haven't eaten in about forty minutes." He was silent for a moment.

"Wait here." he said before rushing off.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere!" I whispered after him. I turned back to the others. Emmett was bouncing in his seat.

"Can we play our game now?"

"Fine..." Emmett continued his rant about spangled, sauce loving vampires while we just sat there waiting for Edward. It was only after about several minutes after the screaming from the other cells started did Edward come back. He was carrying an extra large blood bag.

"Bella take this." he ripped open the cell door with ease and handed me the blood. I ripped open the top and chugged it down in seconds. I audibly gasped in relief and ecstasy as the blood put me right again.

"Thanks. Come on we have a jail break to do!" I jumped up and down; this was getting to be quiet exciting. "So how are we going to do this? You break down the wall with your teeth or we take out the guard then make a break for it?" they all laughed.

"No silly. We're going to walk out the front door."

"..."

"Oh don't you give me that look Bella." Alice said in my incredulous face. So that's how we were going to get out was it?! Just walk out! Where's the fun in there! I didn't complain as I was dragged from the cell at what felt like the speed of light. I don't think we were even slowed by the heavy duty steel doors that got our way. We just seemed to glide through them. We were out the door and out of sight from the police station in less than an eighty-sixth of a second. Yeh, just like I thought no fun.

"That was dull." I said bitterly.

"Oh come on, you just broke out of jail!" Edward and jasper gave each other high fives on a job well done. Alice kissed jasper on his lips while Emmett and I seemed to be of the same frame of mind.

"Yeh, but where's the explosions! Where's the show down with the police! I want guns n' bangs n' rockets n' cars n' babes screaming my name!" Edward sighed and let a loose punch find its way to Emmett jaw. I didn't see it connect, but I heard the dull thud of Emmett's hitting the floor and Edwards's casual laugh. I turned around to see we were in a car park that seemed to be heavily guarded. I looked around us at the cars.

"Umm... guys where are we?" I asked. Edward laughed as he looked around; he seemed to see something then he headed after it. Emmett looked around like Edward, then gasped in pleasant surprise, he ran over to a group of custom saloon cars, which I guessed had a lot of BHP. Alice sighed muttered something about boys being boys, went off looking for a car herself. I sighed. _What the hell?_ _Every one's just stealing cars, why not join in?_ I couldn't' think of any real reason so I wandered in an out of the cars looking for one that took my fancy.

"Edward, where did you get that blood?" I asked, speaking like he was just next to me. I knew he would be able to hear me from the other side of the car field.

"Oh umm... Carlisle had a load in the back of his car." Oh damn...

"Carlisle?" I asked. Edward hesitated.

"... umm yeh, he was at the police station." I sighed.

"How much trouble are we in?" Emmett asked of me. He might as well have said how much trouble is Bella in; I knew it was my fault. Edward's silence answered for him. "Ok let me re-phrase that. How much trouble is each of us in?" again Edward didn't answer. We all knew that it would be good but we needed to know how much we were in for. I started to wonder if vampires could get life insurance.

"Well... he's most angry with Emmett and Jasper..." this shocked even Alice, she was never supposed to be shocked. "Let me explain!" Emmett and jasper were now striding towards Edward with their hands outstretched.

"Why me!?"

"Why not Bella?!" the chorused together.

"Oh thanks' bro's! Just blame me you bastards!" I hissed, Alice laughed and Emmett giggled. Edwards smile was shocking, just like always, I knew if I had a heart beat it would have just stopped again there. Jasper stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have said that, _I'm _sorry." I didn't fail to notice the emphases in that sentence, mainly because it was clear that Emmett wasn't sorry... "Bella, Bella it's ok!" jasper noticed my sudden anger. I was crouching now, ready to attack, and ready to kill. A growl escaped my teeth as I leapt through the air at Emmett. I had to make him pay, he was going to die if I could kill him, and my mind was filled with nothing but rage as I flew through the air at him.

"Bella no!"

"Alice help me!"

"Emmett get out of the way!" I barley heard these words as the wind whistled in my ears. All I heard was the voice, the thirst. _The devil _

_You can do this, what is his live after all? He is but a fool! You have it in you to finish him! _I roared in agreement, who was he to wish me trouble! I would kill him for it! That was when another voice hit me. This one wasn't new; I had heard it in a previous live.

"Bella, I love you." Edwards's voice was as clear as mountain water. I froze mid air, I couldn't move, the battle inside of me made sure off that. The thirst was battling with Edward; it was like there was actually a fight in me, an actual fight for my life. I managed to force my eyes away from the terrified Emmett, I saw Edward running to me. "Bella its ok, I'm here for you." I saw his lips didn't move. I knew that they weren't, I just needed to check. My frozen body fell flat against the tarmac; Emmett looked about as stunned as I felt. Jasper was at my side in an instant, I felt a massive wave of clam and peace come from his. It was nice for a time, but after a few seconds _the devil_ took over and the calm was pain to it. I rolled onto my back and a guttural scream left my lips. The pain was immense, but it helped the good in me to fight, I knew what caused it pain, I fought to allow the calm into me. I screamed even loader until a hand over my mouth stopped me in my track.

"Bella love it's going to be alright, fight it! Bella, fight it! I know you can!"

"Edward the guards are coming!" I heard Alice said hurriedly, but I couldn't take that in, it was like the thirst was everything. My only reason for existing. I screamed to be let go, but the hand was over my mouth I couldn't get a sound out. I heard the footsteps of guards, I heard there heartbeats, I smelt their blood. I struggled ever harder, but there grips were like iron.

"Emmett pick her up, jasper stop her from biting, Alice old her feet! Come on!" Edward roared as we started to move away. The feet were bound in a grasp that was hard to break, but not impossible. My mouth was gagged by a fist, I could have bit through it, but I needed to focus on my feet. By now "Bella" was completely under the effects of the thirst, but I could still see and take in my surroundings. I pleaded with the thirst, but it was impossible, it could not be reasoned with. "Bella" knew that Alice's grip wasn't as strong as the men's, so the thirst focus on its new feet. Alice's grip was easily broken, it took little struggle at all. "Bella" brought her knee into Emmett's groin. He gasped in agony, the wind knocked right out of him. Without thinking "Bella" was dropped to the ground, jasper tried to catch her, but she was vey nimble now, with the thirst in control. She dodged jasper and Edwards's feeble attempt to catch her with ease. She was faster too, impossible so, it couldn't last though, she needed to hunt soon. All the while, trapped in my own body, I saw and watched in horror while "I" ran from the Cullen's. It was easy, there was nothing in it really, and all "I" needed to do was follow "my" instincts. "I" must have been about two hundred miles away by now; there was no chance for them to catch me now.

That is how I became a human hunter.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle's point of view.

I sighed and slumped into the chair in my office. How could this be worse, oh yeh, if I had let Edward join her like he asked. I sighed and pressed my hands against my temples, not like that would help. I heard walking up the stairs and Esme stand outside the door.

"Come in love." I whispered. I didn't trust my voice with proper speech. Esme walked through the door and glided over to my chair. I could tell that she had been crying, it was always obvious. Something about her posture changed when she tried to hide it, like she stood taller or something. She walked over and sat on my lap. I put my arms around her and rested my head against her chest. She put her arms around my neck. I couldn't tell who was comforting who. I felt her stifle a sob.

"h-how will we find her?" he voice broke ever so slightly. It was a horrible sound to me, like a child crying, or the screams of a dying person. I had heard both enough times to know what they sounded like; it wasn't something that a person like me could get over. I didn't know how we would find Bella, or if she would gain enough control to call us. But if she did, would she? Could she live with what she had done? Or would she book the first flight to Italy? And if we did find her, who would we find? The Thirst she had battled so bravely or the Bella that I knew and loved like a daughter? Esme sobbed. I sighed and rocked her back and forth.

"I don't know." I said. I couldn't raise my voice over a whisper. I was too scared for Bella, for the people she would undoubtedly hurt. I listened to the house around me. I heard Alice sobbing in the living room; jasper was muttering comforts to her. Emmett was blaming himself for what had happened, and Rosalie was trying to talk him out of the guilt he felt. Nessie was crying in her room, being cradled by Jacob, I heard his occasionally gasp through his tears.

Edward was in his room. He hadn't moved in over three hours.

We had been out after Bella all day, but she was too good for us to catch, and we couldn't get Alice to find her because the Thirst wasn't making its mind up, it was living for the moment, so to speak. We were going to head off in another hour; we would be hunting on the way, just to make sure if we caught her then we would have a chance of getting her back safely this time. Emmett unexpectedly moved downstairs, Rosalie quietened, but her voice became almost frantic. But it was still too low to hear. I heard Edward's head move, I knew whatever it was Emmett had had an idea, and if Edward was interested then it had to be worth listening too. Just to get my daughter back, it was tearing me apart. Emmett started moving up the stairs, Rosalie just behind him, begging by the sound of it. Edward moved to his door and opened it. I looked up at the door just as it opened. Emmett was standing there looking pained.

"Son?" I asked. Esme got up and went over to Emmett, and hugged him; he suddenly looked very weak in her arms, like the child I knew was in him.

"It's ok Emmett, we'll get her back, and what do you want?" he said into his hair as he tearlessly sobbed into her.

"I've... I've had an idea." His weak voice muttered.

***Bella's point of view***

I staggered through the trees. It was cold, even for my unnaturally cold skin. The wind blew through the forest I was in with the ferocity of the Hounds of Hades.

_Just head south love. _The velvet voice called to me. I cringed away from the lie I knew it was. Edward wasn't here, it was the thirst, and I knew it was playing with my head.

"n-n-no..." I spluttered out. I wasn't shaking from the cold; it was the horror of live now. I just had enough strength to walk and to never stop... for now. I knew the thirst would win, but I had to make it. I had to get to my destination. But where was that? I knew it was getting colder, it didn't bother me, but I just knew it. I must be heading north. That's good; I can't hurt anything but animals up there.

_It's what you are. _

"No!" I said more forcefully. It was lying... it always lied...

_It's your purpose, turn back now..._

"No! Why should I!" I screamed at the open sky. It was too windy for clouds here, so my skin was looking brilliant in the direct sunlight. It wasn't my purpose. My reason to carry on was my daughter. My beautiful Nessie, my perfect Nessie. The perfect girl with the monster mother. I continued to stager about for a few minutes while the thirst poisoned my mind. It was agony, it was worse than if I had drank the strongest bleach, and then tried to douse it out with a ton of extra strong Tabasco. I shuddered as the thirst brought up the image of Edward again. It had been doing this for a while now. At first I had just been able to block it. But then he spoke, I could barely even remember to walk as the illusion of Edwards cool lips were pressed into my ear.

_Love, it'll be all over if you do this. Just eat the humans, don't think about it, just revile in its glory... _his voice was so soft, like hot butter. I sighed and for a moment my mind slipped. When I came around again I was already in my hunter's crouch, ready to pounce my prey. It took all my dwindling strength to stand up again.

"No, Edward. It's not right." I spoke with firm determination, but I could hear it waver at the edges. I could resist forever.

*Emmett's point of view*

I looked into my families eye's as I finished laying out my plan for catching Bella. To my expectance Esme looked horrified, Carlisle thoughtful, Alice was concentrating, jasper was also trying to see if the plan would work the way I said it might, Rosalie looked like she was about to cry and Edward looked furious. Esme spoke first.

"It's too dangerous." Her voice was wavering. Carlisle looked at her then at me. He was opposed to sending his son into such danger and going against Esme. But he was also all for getting Bella back as soon as possible.

"I'll take his place." Edward said. His voice told us he wasn't up for discussion about this.

"Edward, this is my fault, I'll do this to get her back." I told him. I was slightly scared of him; he was known to do anything when it came to Bella. He would have fought of the entire Volturi guard to save her, in fact he nearly did. He's glare tried to silence me, but I wouldn't be quietened. I thought for a moment, "Edward if she see's you then she'll probably freak out even more and run, then we will never be able to catch her." For once my logic sounded bullet proof. Edward thought for a moment.

"But she might react badly to any of us." He retorted. Damn, hadn't thought about that.

"I agree with Emmett." Carlisle's voice came as unexpected to me, as it was unwelcome to Edward. I glanced at Jasper for some peace. Edward must have been raging right now; I'd hate to be in Jaspers head right now. Or Edwards for that matter, poor guy...

"Edward, he's right, if mum say you she'd go crazy, mum would probably try and kill you. Think about how she could live like that?" Nessie shifted her weight onto her other foot nervously. Edward looked at Jacob who had his arm around her. It was pretty sure if Nessie wasn't in between them, Jacob would be missing a head right now. Another wave of calm saturated the room. Edwards face didn't soften as much as would have been expected. Jacob held Nessie slightly closer to him. Jasper spoke next.

"Edward I'm sorry, but first, Emmett has the greatest chance of survival. And second, I'm positive if Bella saw you she would probably run a mile." He reassured. Edward's posture didn't chance, he was known to be quite resistant in arguments about Bella. Carlisle walked across the room slowly to put his hand on Edwards shoulder. He had his hand raised, but Edward stepped back without looking at it. Carlisle let his hand flop by his side.

"Edward son, please." The pleading in his eyes didn't entirely cover the pain of rejection. Every one stopped what they were doing to look at Alice, who had just let an audible gasp escape. Her eyes glazed for a few moments.

"No!" Edwards whisper bled with terror and pain. "NO!" his roar was worse.

*Bella's point of view*

"NO!" I screamed at the sky.

_Just do it! It's easy! Just eat! _Edward screamed into my ear. It hurt me, I knew it wasn't him, but I had to comply, just to make him stop...  
NO god damn it Bella! I shouted in my head. I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me...

_But them why did he leave you?_

"You made me run from him!" I shouted at him. But he had left me, if he hadn't then why I was here? I asked myself.

_Because he abandoned you. He used you, hurt you, and then left you at the side of the road in a heap. _

I shuddered. What if he was right? What if the thirst had a point? Had Edward abandoned me? My extra large mind gave all its energy's to working it out if he had. So much so there was no room for the thirst to take over. I made sure of that. The hallucination of Edward that had been following my lone path for hours suddenly stopped. I caught the sight of him through my peripheral vision. I was surprised by this, was this some new trick the thirst was playing on me? I looked at him closely now, he was obviously the spitting image of Edward, but I could see his red eyes. It was a slightly sinister sight. I saw his chest give a small shudder. His throat shivered and his hands shook. It made me want to cradle him in my arms. I knew he was crying.

"Darling?" I felt stupid for asking; but angels shouldn't cry, it wasn't right. "Edward love, what's wrong?" he shuddered again. I couldn't help myself. I ran to him, I thrust my arms around him. My mind fooled me into thinking he was there, that I could feel him. It felt nice. I started to shudder with him. "It's going to be ok." I said. I didn't know if it was to him or me. I didn't really care; it seemed like a silly thing anyway. Edward and I were one and the same; we weren't made to be apart, not like this. Not ever, and if this illusion was the closest I got to holding him then I would take it.

_I just want you to be happy. _Edwards voice was tragic, it sounded so heartfelt. My tearless crying continued stronger than ever.

"I know you do, but I can't kill them, it's not fair. Not right. We mustn't, for our souls sake." I begged him. I was heartbroken right now. It was like my world had been ripped apart by this _thing_ in me, how could I ever make it up to my family for what I had done? What would the real Edward think of me? Would he see me as the monster I now was? Could he love a killer?

My mind burst under the load of questions an asked myself. I continued to cry for the sake of crying, it felt bad to cry in this body, like I was trying to force water through a glass box. But I continued all the same.

I don't know how long I sat there with "Edward", but might have been days, or seconds, time had no meaning to me. Eventually I looked up from his chest and looked at the sky. It was bright white, filled with the icy snow that I saw falling from the sky, like it was raining crystals. I looked back at "Edward". His eyes were dull red; I knew he must be thirsty right now. Several emotions ran through me. The first was worry in case he was in pain. The second was the dull pain in my chest, where my heart should have beat, that his eyes were in fact red, and not that glorious gold I knew and loved. The last was the realisation of my own, agonising thirst. With one last sickening thought, I realised that I hadn't even thought about people he would kill to sate his thirst. The thought didn't even make me care for their lives. New sobs built themselves in my chest.

"Edward..." I sighed leaning into his chest.

_But they're..._

"...our food" I finished for him. I looked up at his dull, evil, horrific... magnificent red eyes, with new realisation in my mind. My thoughts filled with new possibilities, if I drunk fresh human blood, then I could do anything. My mind filled with an in possible amount of information to sift through. If I did, what would I do with my new found life? What would it be like? Where would I hunt? Who would I hunt? Would I care about killing loved ones? Could I care about killing loved ones? My mind carried on for a long time in the same manner. Every question answered by another, with exemptions to be made, rules that could be broken, vampires I would be allowed to meet. The Cullen's were out of the question. If I met with them again they might try and stop me, I could let that happen. This life was going to be too glorious and amazing to give up just like that. Maybe after a few decades, if I get bored I'll try and track them down, but not till then. I needed this life right now. I tried to justify it somehow. The madness, of leaving Edward, Nessie and Jacob (I could think of them as a couple now, I didn't care anymore for them), Carlisle and Esme, Alice and jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. The names of my family I would miss, for a short while at least. I sighed and looked up at Edward.

"I'm ready." I said with a nod, in a voice so quiet only vampires would be able to hear. "Edward's" face broke into a triumphant grin. It was nice to see him smile and not cry.

_Knew you'd come around love._ His voice made my skin tingle with joy. It was amazing to feel, happiness for the first time in what felt like an age of misery and famine.

_Let's hunt_

These two little words meant the start of something new, a new life, a new Bella. No longer would I be bound by Carlisle's stupid compassion! No longer would I be bound by my need for Edward! They were for the weak and I am not weak! I braced my mind for what I was about to do. It would be easy, I was sure. Just kill it, eat it, leg it. Simple. We stood up. Together in our dark majesty, we simultaneously tuned to look deeper into the snowy woods that surrounded us. I listened to my instincts. They were even stronger now that I had accepted this as my life. I listened into the woods. In the distance about 20 miles, give or take a few hundred meters, I heard the pounding thuds of a town. Hundreds, maybe nearly a thousand meals all ready to kneel beneath my thirst. I smiled as I turned my head to Edward. He smiled back and our hands intertwined.

"I can do this." I said firmly. I knew I could, the blood would be amazing I knew, it would be my life now, living in the moment. Hunting when hungry, resting when tired (if I ever found my limit) and running. Just to run. At my words I knew my fate was sealed. But that was ok, like the finishing the starter of a grand meal, now just the waiting for the main course.

I started to run to the sound, it was nice to be heading there; occasionally there was the smell of the odd kill walker. But they meant nothing to me, I just carried on, I had caught the smell of the town. It was the smell of the best food, I had ever smelt, and it was like I had never eaten in my life. I craved for it. I reached the edge of the forest and came across a road. I followed it to better guide me into the town. A sprinted faster than I would have thought possible, I saw the flash of the rare headlight from a car, sweep by me. It was odd to look at them that way. Eventually the sound in the town became a din and I knew I was close to my goal. I sped right past a sign. I barely even gave it a second glance. But I didn't need to, I had already read it. I stopped just on the other side of it. There must have been some mistake, how could I have came this far south already? But as I looked at the sign again, there was no mistaking. It read...

**THE CITY OF FORKS WECLOMES YOU. **

I gave it one last look, and then grinned. I had some scores to Forks, and then I shot into the town I once called home.

***Emmett's point of view.* **

I was just going over the latest adaptation to my plan with Alice, Edward, jasper and Carlisle. Rosalie was being comforted by Esme in the living room. Every quietened sob was like a stab through my chest. Nessie and Jacob were in La Push, it was the safest place for her while we were going to be away.

"Ok so Emmett, can we go over this from the start please, I'm still slightly lost on a few details here?" Carlisle had been a bit confused with the plan from the start. I sighed.

"Right. This is the plan... again, we find out where Bella is. We can do that from here thanks to Alice and wondervisionland here, I'll need the rest of the blood supply from the basement. Edward you can help me with that?" he nodded, even if it was a bit of a violent movement, so I carried on "right, I'll load a jacket with the blood that should lure her jasper?" he considered this for a moment.

"It should work, but it'll need to be fresh." I nodded and carried on.

"Ok once the blood is on me hopefully my sent will attract her to me. She'll attack..." Edward cringed at that "... me then we try and catch her while she is distracted ok?" I looked around at the faces of my family. Carlisle's face was awash with worry, Alice with concentration, jasper also with a similar look of Alice's, only doing his own simulation and calculation in his head. Edward was the one that shock me up though; I had only seen him so lost and hopeless once. I shied away from the memory of losing Bella the first time, we all did.

"You know for once Emmett I think you might be onto a winner here." Carlisle's praise was nice to have.

"Thank-"I was cut off by Alice's gasp. I looked at her and saw her lean back ward. I thought she was going to stop there, but I was horrified to see jasper reach his arm out around her just as she was about to hit the floor. I looked at Edward he must have seen it.

"Alice?!"

"Edward what did she see?!" I guess this must have been what a vampire in shock looked like. Edwards face was totally unmoving, like he had been frozen, literally frozen. But the mask of horror on his face spoke all the words they needed too. This was getting bad. Very, very bad. Alice was first to unfreeze. The moment she did so she broke into "tears" and thrust her arms around Carlisle.

"NO!! SHE CAN'T!! WHY DID SHE!?" she wailed into Carlisle's shirt, she started to beat her fist against his chest.

"Alice, darling what had Bella done?" Carlisle's voice was as professional as it was pained. I knew. I had done it before. I hadn't meant to... she wouldn't have done if she had the choice, surely...?

"She's h-hunting i-in Forks!" Alice's voice broke completely and Carlisle's face dropped like and anvil. Jasper sighed heavily and dropped into a chair. Edward just stood there, still nothing, no life. I jumped up.

"NO EMMETT NO!" Alice screamed tearing her head away from our father's chest to look at me run out of the door. But I didn't care I had to do something, I had to save her! I ran to the fridges in the basement, passed Rosalie without saying goodbye, I had no time to waste. Esme looked confused. Poor Esme, she was always so befuddled for a vampire, always the last to catch on. I ripped open the door of a fridge and throe it across the room. I grabbed all the blood I could and ran back up the stairs and across the kitchen.

"Emmett!"

"No Rosalie, I have to do this."

"I know, just... be safe." I turned and looked at her; I could feel my face was humoured.

"Honestly, what's bell's going to be able to do to a guy like me huh?" I laughed and walked off. I could feel the words _a lot_ being formed in my lips, and I was sure on Rosalie's too. Walked into the garage and over to my truck. I opened the boot and throe in the blood and closed it again. Alice was waiting for me with her hand against my driver's door. It was clear she wasn't going to let me passed without a fight. But if that's what it took.

"Emmett don't even think of it." Edward and Alice warned as they both saw my plan. We looked around to see Edward was sitting in the passenger seat of my car. "Get in" his voice was still bland.

"Emmett, Edward please don't do this, there must be another way." She begged. I felt like i should have comforted her, but there was no time. I pushed passed Alice, who was now sobbing and got into the driver's seat of the truck.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said as I closed the driver's door, I looked at Edward.

_You don't have to do this. _I thought. He didn't respond. I knew he wouldn't, he was stubborn like that. Stupid idiot. He didn't even glance around at my hurtful thought. I sighed, turned on the ignition and hit the gas. We shot out of the garage and on our way to forks as fast as was possible. I caught a glance of my family all standing in the garage. They were all sobbing, Alice had seen that we would probably never come back.


	6. Chapter 6

***quick authors note***

**WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE REVIEW!! (AT TIME OF WRITING) I HAVE THREE! BUT I CAN TELL THAT I HAVE SEVEN REGULAR READERS! WHY CAN'T YOU OTHER FOUR (IF IT IS YOU, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) REVIEW! I NEED THEM! THEY ARE MY BLOOD, MY FOOD THEREFORE!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! *CRYING, BEGGING FACE!!* **

***end of authors note* **

*Bella's point of view*

I was walking down the high street of Forks. It was now night time and there was no one out at this time of night, and in this terrible cold. At least I think it was cold, the one person that I had seen from a far was wearing so layers, and even with my eye's I couldn't tell if the person was hugely fat or anorexic. I sighed as I walked down the street; it wasn't a sigh of frustration. It was a sigh of pleasure. The smell was so good. It was making my spine tingle, my body shook with the anticipation of the upcoming feast of human blood. I passed a little shop that was open. The smell of human sent came out in waves of ecstasy. I stopped for a moment and took in the scent. It burnt my throat, but it was so good. I didn't want to go in and ruin my first meal. I would find someone just right, someone who was just delicious. That'll make my first meal perfect. I carried on walking down the street.

_This should be a good night_ Edward commented at my side. I wasn't listening, not even to him, I was too busy and the scent was too strong. It was like a drug to me. Edward chuckled as I repeated the words he once said to me. _Now you know how I felt _he joked. But I didn't laugh I was too busy. I listened around me. It must have been late in the night; the local pub was the only thing that was open. I listened to the sounds that came from within it. I heard a few voices. Nothing too much, but it was enough to catch my interest. I honed in on the sound and I got into my hunters crouch. The pub was about 200 meters down a side street, but that was no problem. I leapt from my position at the side of the road and over the wooden buildings that littered the area. I smell from them lifted into the above them, distracting me. I barely even regained myself when I landed on the spine of one roof with perfect precision. I looked down over the roof to see the snowy alley way below me. Perfect, that'll be just right for a first meal, scare the shit out of them, like a proper vampire should. Edward landed right next to me with equal precision.

_Ready? _

"yes." I answered absent mindedly. It was too busy listening to the pub. It was just over the other side of the dingy alley way, and there was a back door that led from the pub to said alley way. So there might be some chance of there being a stray patron coming out from the back door. I heard a few voices in the pub; they were talking about the unusually cold weather. What a silly thing to be concerned about for you final conversation. I stayed there for a moment and the conversation died down to a comfortable silence after a few more minutes of weather talk. The sipping of drinks carried on until someone turned over the channel on the TV. It came up with the local area news. I hadn't watched it for over a year, I hadn't needed to, we had Alice and she knew everything. But this particular news item caught my attention for some reason even before it came on. I listened harder.

"And now to our final piece." The Anchorman said. "We have news just in of a missing person report." That wasn't uncommon in these parts, hill walkers went missing for days at a time, some never made it back. "I know that isn't uncommon in these parts..." I just said that fool. Edward laughed with me. "... but what makes this story so spectacular is that the missing person is no other than Isabella Cullen..." I nearly fell of my perch on the roof, how dare he get my name wrong! "... The wife of adoptee Edward Cullen who spectacularly married just one year ago in the logging town of Forks. She wasn't seen after she moved to Alaska just west of Fairbanks city that is until just yesterday." I heard the film cut and the sound of an interview happening in the open weather.

"So, when did you see Mrs Cullen?" I heard a stereotype American whiney voice come through the pub. It was a very annoying voice.

"Well I saw her, just about midday today..." I'm guessing the woman saying it was high, she sounded like she was just shot away completely. "... She was weird, when I was in her class she was all like... minging... but now she's like.., gorges yeh know..." it took me a few moments to realise that I knew that voice.

"Jassica?" I asked allowed. It must have been, only she could fit so many "like's" and bad grammar into one sentence. But what were the chances. I listened again.

"... but any way, I was like driving my car, and then like, I looked out of it, and she was like by the highway, and it was like she was... like stumbling or something..." I sighed at the description, stupid girl. What does she know! I continued mumbling to myself for several minutes after the TV was turned off and the conversation in the pub continued with more talk that before. Why was my disappearance being shown on the news? Charley I figured. Only he would have the power to make the news do what he wanted. Seeing as he is sheriff. I wondered how many speeding tickets had to be forgiven to get my story up there in the airwaves... I focused on the voices in the pub now. I didn't recognise any of them, but they were all voices of drunks, so they couldn't have been speaking right. It didn't matter any way; they would all die the same way in my jaws. I imagined the upcoming feast in my head; it was so nice I could have sworn that I could taste it already. I listened more intently when I heard my name.

"Didn't you used to go to school with this Isabella?" I heard a man ask; from the sound and direction of his voice I guessed he was the barman.

"Oh yeh, she and I used to get best friends." I heard a voice say, I tried to figure out who it was, but it was impossible, I could smell the alcohol on his breath from all the way out here. "I remember... when she was all new and... interesting." His voice was broken by a sting of hiccups.

"Oh yeh, what was she like." A new man said. He must have been right beside the other man.

"Oh she was... amazing... I used to really fancy her, she was beautiful... and asked her out to the prom but she said no..." I heard the man sigh and finished of the pint of beer in his hand. "Another..." he asked impolitely. I heard the glass get pulled out of his hand and the sound of more alcohol filling it up again.

"There you go, now you were talking about this Isabella." The barman said with the handing over of some money and the stale and slightly watered down beer. The man continued.

"Well, she came here, to live with her dad... charley."

"Oh I remember him, the sheriff. He helped me out a few times here." the other man carried on like he wasn't interrupted.

"... well she came up, from phoenix. She preferred to be called Bella. I know stupid wasn't it?" I growled at the insult to my name. The man laughed at the drunks joke. I growled ever louder. The men inside the pub stopped laughing.

"Did you hear that?" someone asked. I stopped growling at once. Worried that they had caught me and that I would have to come back at a later time to finish of what I had started.

"Sounded like a bear."

"No that was a mountain lion."

"Shut up, both of you. Listen." I could almost hear the men straining to hear through inebriated ears.

"Nothing there must have just been imagining it." the men made unbelieving sounds, but continued to drink. This time in silence. The awkward silence carried on for a few more minutes till someone broke spoke up.

"What were you saying about this Isabella?"

"Bella..." the man corrected. "... Where was I? Oh that's it; well she met this Edward Cullen. He was the hottest man Alive." The other men in the pub choked on their beers.

"Ha!"

"Hotter than me!? Never! Ha-ha!

"Ha you gay!" one moron said, giving the stupidest insult ever.

"No it's true; just ask any of the girls that were there at the time. But there were a lot of sour grapes against him, he didn't even look at any girls, I was starting to think he was gay. But then Bella came along, it was weird. At first he seemed to hate her to hell and back again. But pretty soon they were doing everything together.., after about two years at the ages of 18 they got married. From this... looks like married life wasn't for Bella..." I nearly jumped down and killed the man right there. His voice was slightly smug by the end of his sentence.

_It ok, he's very angry that you chose me over him. _Edward spoke in my ear. I calmed down almost immediately. _That's better_

"who the hell are you jasper?" Edward laughed. I sighed as I continued to wait for one of them to exit. I was starting to get inpatient by the time another voice piped up inside. I heard an empty glass hit the bar top.

"another please." The drunk man who had spoken a lot said. The bartender laughed.

"Don't you think you've had your fill for one night son?" again the rest of the pub chuckled. The drunken man tried to make a statement. But it came out all slurred. I chuckled with the rest of the patrons.

_Someone's a bit tipsy. _

"Screw tipsy this guys bloody hammered." We laughed together. The barman spoke again.

"Come on you, you should get home before you mum and dad are back, you ok to get back on your own?" the man mumbled something incoherent. Somehow the barman understood. "Ok I'll cya tomorrow." The drunk man nearly fell of his stool at the bar trying to get up.

"Bi..." I heard the heavy drunken foot falls of the man, shudder and stumble to the back door. Perfect just where I wanted him. Whoever he was. I watched the silhouette of the man approach the back door. i thanked my lucky stars at who it was. It had to be the one person that I to kill most.

I nearly burst out laughing when I saw Mike Newton walk to the back door. He couldn't open it, at first, and then another patron came and helped him open it. The smell of Mike was hideous; I had never noticed how bad he smelled. It was like rotten tuna, stale beer and dirty blood. I hadn't smelled dirty blood, but this must have been it. Why did my first meal have to smell so bad! Damn it this is going to ruin it. The door closed and Mike continued down the alley. He was mumbling something to himself. Now was I chance. I jumped down. I landed silently, with my head held high. I could feel that I looked magnificent and terrifying all at the same time. I picked my lines carefully. Mike had moved far enough down the alley way, he had just rounded a corner and was out of sight from the back of the pub. Silently, and cat like, I stalked after my prey, and ex-friend. Despite his bad smell, he was making my throat burn horribly. I picked up my pace. Finaly when I was right beside him I spoke.

"hello Mike Newton." I used his full name, that was sure to freak him out. I wasn't disappointed. I think he nearly shat himself.

"holy...!" he yelled before I covered his mouth with my hand.

"no, no, no!" I whispered, I drew my hand away, but left one seductive finger over his stinking lips. He breathed in my smell. His heart rate increased to about 100bpm. He expelled one shaky breath. The smell of his stinking breath made my throat explode.

That was it. I couldn't take any more, the smell was too much.

"Bella are you... ok." Mike hiccupped. I gave a shaky laugh.

"no Mike, and neither are you now." I said. For the first time I let my glowing red eyes show. The blood ran from his face.

"Bella?" he's drunken slur stopped me for a moment.

"yes mike?" I asked my voice sweet and polite.

"what the fuck?!" was all he could muster. I laughed.

"Don't worry it'll be ok." I said, just when I reached up, my lips to jaw line. "It'll all be ok." I crooned. His heart seemed to explode with excitement. I heard a stretch in the stitching in his trousers. I sniggered and he shifted uncomfortable. "Good bye Mike." Were the last words he heard before my mouth was over his jaw in a flash. His face didn't even betray any registered fear. He couldn't scream, my teeth through his voice box made sure of that. But I felt his last breath pass through the holes in his neck, making his blood bubble and boil. His blood...

His blood... I exploded with orgasm. It was the best thing that I had ever tasted. It was like I had never eaten, it was like I had never seen the sun, or felt Edwards's naked body undermine. I had never felt anything like it. How could blood get any better than this? I continued to lap and suck at the blood, oblivious to Mikes shuddering body, that I had pinned against the dirty wall of the alley. There was life in him still. His heart was beating out an erratic and dying tune. His body gave one last twitch, one last sound passed his lips, his heart one last beat. And that was the end of Mike Newton.


	7. Chapter 7

*Alice point of view*

I sighed as I sat down in front of the TV in the front living room. What had I let happen. I'd let my brothers go off to track down my vampire sister, who is stronger, faster and in the middle of a blood frenzy. Great, well done Alice, who else am I going to get killed? At that moment the world went all fuzzy and the vision world closed in.

I saw bell sitting on rooftops, I'm guessing in forks. She was crouching there one her own, it was a sad sight, seeing my sister like that. I wondered if that's what Bella thought about me hunting. Only I hunted animals, she was after something tastier, and it was evil. I knew that, it wasn't right and I hated it. I saw my beloved sister listening intently to the back door of a dirty building that I recognised as the pub in forks. After about 10 minutes of this the back door opened and Mike Newton stepped out. That's ok; Bella would never hurt her friend. But then what was this new Bella capable off. I continued to watch as Bella seduced mike. Oh god... this is sick. It's not right was all I was able to think as I was forced to watch Bella sink her teeth into mike. I couldn't break free of the vision no matter how hard I tried. I was crying before I saw Bella throw away Mike's empty carcass and roar into the night sky. A single sliver of blood escaped the edge of her mouth.

The vision ended and reality came crashing down like I was standing under a water fall. My sister, my brilliant loving sister had become the monster she hated. How could this be, how could I have let this be? I looked around me; my family were standing around me, shouting at me for information. Worry sick in their eyes.

"Was it Bella?" I nodded. Carlisle sighed, Nessie cried, Jacob bowed his lips against Nessie's head, Rosalie gasped, Esme stiffed a sob and jasper accidentally sent a wave of grief out. "Jasper!" Carlisle shot. I had rarely heard him with such venom in his voice, metaphorically of course.

"What was she doing?" Rosalie asked, ever since Nessie she had really taken to Bella. The proof was that her voice wavered with worry and fear for her sister. I shook my head at the question. I didn't want to go over what I had just seen.

"Please Alice..." Esme's voice terrified me. The sadness in it was painful, like there was a... a hole in my chest. I had never felt anything like it. Jasper must have felt it too.

"I know love... there, there." He said comforting me, with his arms wrapped around me like a blanket, stopping bad emotions.

"Please Alice." Carlisle begged again. This time I nodded.

"She... she's eaten... it was Mike Newton..." jasper felt my despair. I'm guessing that no one felt much remorse for mike. Apart from Carlisle I guess, no one had really liked Newton. But that didn't stop the rest of us from gasping and crying more.

"Carlisle, does Nessie need to be here?" Jacob whispered from the ringlet locks of his beloved's hair. Esme shook her head and Jacob made to leave the room carrying Nessie with him. She put her hand against his cheek and after a moment he sighed. "She says she wants to stay." Jacob put it to the room. Esme stood up gracefully and glided across to Nessie.

"You're not going to want to hear this." she whispered into her granddaughter's ears. Nessie shifted her hand from Jacob's to Esme's forehead. "I know dear, but you're not going to like what you're going to hear." Esme reasoned. And she was right, the next part wasn't for a Childs ears. Nessie dropped her hand.

"I'm staying." She used her voice to show just how much she wanted to stay. Esme nodded gravely and sat back down. Jacob looked at Nessie, and carried her back to the sofa. He held her very tightly. Carlisle looked to me again.

"Carry on please." He said. I nodded.

"She's gone totally feral..." everyone in the room stiffened. "... Jasper?" I looked into his eyes. He'd know what to do. Wouldn't he? He looked back at me, his eyes hesitant.

"Edward and Emmett's plan isn't going to work." Was all he said? "They need to be more... though, she won't come with them "easily"" we all knew what he meant my "easily".

"Jasper, what do they need to do?" we all looked from Carlisle to Jasper. Again his eye's drifted from Carlisle to Nessie.

"She shouldn't hear this." he said. Nessie looked outraged.

"She's my mother god damn it! I'm staying! Besides, Jacob will tell me any way." She said defiantly. Jasper just nodded.

"Fine, but just don't shout at me. the only way I managed to control the new blood that got too much out of hand was to just kill them off..." he didn't even slow down to wait for the gasps of horror to die down. "... in this case that's not possible, but we can dismember her..." again he didn't care for the moans and gasps of horror "... then we can bring her back here, make her safe and then see what happens." His voice finished in a note of hideously awkward silence.

"Jasper..."

"I know Esme, I don't like it, but I think this is the only way. I want her back too, but we need to get her back safely. This is the only way. Alice will it work?" jasper set his course to carrying out the plan. I looked into his future.

"It'll work, but Edward will probably never forgive you." Which was true, I had seen Edward attack him the moment they got Bella home and into the fortified basement.

"I know, Alice do you see any way around him not trying to kill me?"

"Sure..." I joked "... all we need to do is get him to attack someone else, then he realises it was your idea, then he's even more pissed off." I grinned up at him. It would be a good fight. I'm sure jasper would survive, but against Edwards rage he stood no fucking chance of winning! Jasper sighed and looked worried, I was sure that he wouldn't even try to fight, in fact that very moment had another vision of him letting Edward rip him apart, then the rest of us having to look for his bits. Jasper "felt" through my mock bravado.

"I'll be alright." He whispered through my ears. A wave of calm subdued all our fears, but there was still a hint of panic in the air that shouldn't have been there. I sighed as I nestled in his chest. Everyone in the room was silent. Even Nessie and Jacobs heartbeats seemed to be quieter, as though honouring the fear and pain.

"Well there's no good to be done waiting here." Carlisle said after a few minutes. "I'll be out in the cars every who's coming I expect you to be there in ten minutes." He stated, suddenly taking control of his family. "Nessie, Jacob, you two could do with some sleep. And you needed be there for a fight." He said turning away.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Jacob?"

"Would the pack be of any use?" I hadn't seen their involvement, but I had seen part of my visions slip away, maybe that was why. I looked at Carlisle, he was hesitant.

"I don't think that'll be the best idea..."

"Why not?" bloody hell, I knew dogs weren't bright but this is just painful.

"Well it's just that... well Bella's killed now, she's broken the treaty, and Sam would have more than enough reason to kill her now. There's no good to be had from asking him to "help" out, he'd probably just try and kill her... I wouldn't be able to stop him; he'd be in the right." Carlisle's logic seemed bulletproof. Jacob couldn't see a way around it. His head sagged with dejection. Carlisle looked at him with saddened eyes, but didn't go to comfort him. Instead he just ran a hand through his hair, dropping his head first, and walking out the door. I heard the kitchen door open into the garage and Carlisle pick up the keys to his Mercedes.

"ready?" Rosalie whispered around the room. jasper nodded and he carried me out through the kitchen and into the back of his Ducati super bike.

"the bike?" I asked. "won't it look a bit odd?"

"we won't be seen." I looked into the future. He'd have to put his foot down to escape the view of a granny looking out of her window just south of the Canada border, but apart from that we should be fine. I relayed the information.

"thanks. I think I've had trouble with that old biddy before." He commented as he straddled the bike. Rosalie came out with Esme and got into the Mercedes. I always hated seeing Esme fight, it wasn't right to see you mum in a fight, even when there in the army. I heard Nessie and Jacob at the kitchen door.

"you two take care ok, don't do anything that Edward'll give us grieve for!" I yelled over the sudden roar of nearly 800 horse power, combined, in the only slightly airy space. We shot out of the garage and into the whiteness of the snow. I caught one glance of Jacob and Nessie's immediate future. Oh dear... Edward was going to give us grief... him being a possible grandfather just age 17. Still the babies would be sweet.

*Bella's point of view*

I threw away Mike's dead and lifeless, not to mention bloodless, carcass. I staggered back just a few steps and lifted my head to the snow filled sky. And almighty roar ripped through my body like the birth of an angry god. I stopped roaring to hear the barks of dogs and the voices of worried locals, I even heard a few men running towards where I was. I sighed in pleasure I had had my fill, but another one or two wouldn't hurt. Could it? I instantly thought that it wouldn't, but the moment that came into my head the image of the Volturi filled my eyes.

"Ah" I said allowed past my lips. I suddenly decided a trip from Italy wouldn't be in my best interest. So I decided to get away from the men as soon as possible. I looked around me for an escape the voices were coming from the pub back door, just a few meters away. Mike's body was now lying in a large bin, his legs hanging out; a light film of snow covered his partly exposed corpse. I looked above me, "Edward" was looking down at me, and a smiled played across his lips.

_Nicely done_ he smirked. I was sure if that was him eating mike, he would have been able to do it cleaner and faster.

"shut up." I joked. I leapt up to the roof top he was on. I looked back down to the alley way that I had just left in the nick of time. for it wass now swarming with tasty humans. The smell drifted up to meet me like a dinner being drafted out into a garden in summer. It was delicious.

_Do you want to finish the job? _Edward asked, as if he was asking for the time. I nodded and he laughed. _Race ya? _He added. This time I laughed. But it was cut short, very short. I heard the squeal of tortured car tires, and the massive roar of an off roader. For a moment I didn't worry, and then I recognised what the sound was.

_Shit! Bella run! _Edward shouted through my mind. But I hesitated, I couldn't' help it, besides whichever one of the Cullen's it was they would still be miles away. Maybe I could live with them, and still be allowed to eat humans? My dreams of eating and loving became all consuming. _Bella please! _Edward begged. His pleading broke me out of my vague fit. I looked around me, desperately searching for a way out. i heard the screaming car come into the town and I knew they would find me very soon, all they had to do was follow the scent of blood. I scrambled over the roofs, totally forgetting about "Edward" who had disappeared out of sight. I reached the end of the buildings I was on and I jumped to the ground. In the air I saw who was behind the wheel of the off roader. Emmett and Edward were looking at me with shocked and hurt eyes. I part of me screamed to be with Edward and my brother, but another told me to get away. I was frozen to the spot, trying to move. But I couldn't it was like being caught in and undersea current, impossible to go against.

I was still looking into Edward eyes when a sudden and unexpected attack knocked me to the ground.

"what are you two waiting for!? Get over here and give me an hand god damn it!" the voice yelled from behind me. my face was buried in snow so I couldn't see who it was, but their grip around me was vice like, totally unbreakable no matter how hard a tried. I could tell it was a male voice, and there was a hint of recognition to be found in it. I heard Edward and Emmett run to me.

"jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie are just behind us..." I heard Edward yell. I could tell this was the real Edward. "are you going to explain..."

"No time, give me a hand she's strong." The voice said.

"Wow another one of ya to deal with..." Emmett muttered as another pair or arms were wrapped around my legs, then my head was forced still and my mouth was made to shut.

"Shut the hell up you, I should arrest you for that little speeding stunt there."

"Emmett just keeps your trap shut."

"Ah, shu Thu uck u!" I my voice was muffled by the hand over my mouth. Edward laughed when he deciphered what I was trying to say. Emmett I could feel Emmett's glare bore into the side of my face. The man behind me chuckled and together the three me lifted me up and dragged my kicking and screaming form over to the bed of the off roader.

"Emmett, Edward keep her here, I can see the rest of your family just over there, I'll drive." The man said as I was flung down on to the metal truck bed. I continued to scream to be let go. I felt Edward climb onto off me with my arms pinned against the small of my back, and Emmett with my legs tied together in his unbreakable grasp. Thankfully my head and mouth were free.

"Edward... please..." my voice was tragic, but I could feel it was false.

"I'm not falling for it again." he chuckled.

"But it's so good!" I screamed. This time Emmett chuckled.

"Can I ask... how did mike taste?"

"Emmett shut the hell up!" Edward lifted on hand from me and snapped a punch at Emmett's face. I the fist connect and Edward sniggered.

"nice one." I commented.

"thank you."

"oh and by the way, mike smelled worse than he tasted. It was great." Edward sighed and Emmett giggled.

"I always thought he smelled quite good actually.

"that's because you gay!"

"shut the hell up homophobe!" Emmett joked, even I joined in. I heard Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle pull up next to the truck I was in. Alice was the first to come to me.

"oh god Bella what the hell have you done!" she screamed into my ears painfully. I didn't answer there would be enough time for questions later, and only Carlisle would be asking them. I sighed and turned my head away to the other side.

"Alice, go away." Edward muttered. He listened for a minute. "no Alice, you'll have time later." He hufted, stamped her foot and stalked off. Jasper was next.

"well it looks like I'll not have to use my plan after all then." He stopped for a moment.

"it's good otherwise you'll have wished the Jane had finished you off." He muttered. Jasper nodded and looked to me.

"looks like you came good after all." He joked. I huffed and turned my head the other way, denting the bed of the truck with my face. I heard Emmett reach into his pocket and pull out money. Jasper was around at my side in a flash, a wave of calm and peace descended around us. "it's ok, we'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home." I said, half-lied, half truthfully. It was like my brain was in two. Battling for control over my body. A bitter and collateral battle, which had led to the death of a friend.

Suddenly it with the realisation of what was truly happening; it was like a veil being lifted away from my eyes. A new light filtered through my mind, the light of truth. The realisation was painful, there was a very real pain travailing through my body. It was like the venom all over again. I cried out in pain.

"Bella?"

"Carlisle!"

"What?"

"It's Bella." I heard the voice's come around me, but I couldn't really focus on them, the battle in my head was too great. I could have sworn it was nuclear world war three in my mind right now. and the pain was too great. I cried out aging.

"Bella dear can you look at me?" I heard a voice, but my eyes were rolling about my head uncontrollably. I tried to speak.

"I'm so... so... sorry..." I stuttered out. I needed to tell them, that was my only reason to fight at that point, and then had to know I wasn't safe. "I'm... not me..." I forced out of my throat.

"it's ok Bella I'm here." said the man who I didn't know.

"who..."

"don't worry speak, save you energy." Said Carlisle. "let's get here home." He said. At that point my senses became dulled and I slipped into blackness. But the pain still didn't disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

*authors note

Hello people, hope you liked the last chapter I know I did. Just to let you know it took me ages before it would upload. I hope that you reviewed, if you didn't why not? It takes like a minute and some internet, come on let's all start a review club eh? Right that's all I have to say apart from the chapter's charity is HELP FOR HEROS; it's a non-political charity that helps injured service men and women that come back from theatres of war with mental and physical debilitations. It's a good cause for some very good people, its well worth supporting. Thank you *

*Bella's point of view*

I was lying on my back, writhing in agony. I couldn't stay still, and I didn't know when the pain would end. Edward was by my side.

"Its ok love, we'll find a way to make it stop." He whispered in my ear, but I was in too much pain to notice the doubt and terror in his voice. I had tried to work out where I was but there was only the pain. From the little that I had learned I was in a basement in the house at Forks. I also knew that I had been in this state for about two days and that I had been screaming the whole time. Part of me felt sorry for everyone, for putting then through this. But the other half of me, the thirst part of me, conjured more pain to combat it. But that didn't stop me trying to inflict pain on it as well. I knew that it would have to give up eventually, if I could speed it up then that would be alright. As though to fight that thought, a fresh wave of anguish attacked me, sending me into spasms of agony. I was vaguely away of hands over my arms and legs, and the sound of screeching metal. I heard someone swear and a new wave of pain come from my left foot. I just about managed to open my eyes and I caught a glance of my left leg. It didn't have a foot attached, and Emmett was standing there, my wriggling foot trying to somehow throttle him. I nearly laughed, but a much greater wave of pain stopped all amusement. I tried to find out what the pain was, was it hot or cold, blunt or sharp, a thousand direct needles or one giant sword? I sure that Carlisle would ask these kind of questions. The moment I focused on a specific area of pain, which could have been all over to be honest, it suddenly seemed to get so much worse. It took me several attempts to focus on the pain. Finally I found a spot just on the right hand side of my ribs where the pain could be focused on. The immediate thing that I wanted to do was scream in pain. But I just controlled it, and focused harder on the pain, thinking about it from a third person view point. I just about managed to find out more about the pain. One thing was very clear.

It was hot.

It was much hotter than the venom. It soon became clear that the _thirst _was trying to recreate the burn, in an attempted to hurt me. Well it had got one thing right then, this was more painful than the burn. If that was possible. I tried to feel all over my body. The burn was everywhere.

_One hour later... _

_Two hours later..._

_Five hours later..._

_Ten hours later..._

_One day later..._

_Two days later..._

It was the fifth day that was when I finally gained ground against the _thirst_. I finally battled it out of my finger tips, and the ends of my toes. I had chosen them because they had given me the best starting ground of the attack; I could remember the pain receding from there first, from the change. After about another hour of slightly less strenuous battling the pain was out of my knees and elbows. I doubled my resolve this time. Some the pain was out of my hips and shoulders, but I continued to scream, this pain was still too much, and the more I fought the more it hurt, but I had to continue, for Edward. The thought sent a new wave of pain all around my body, but it also impelled me with strength to fight with. The thought of my daughter, my beautiful Nessie filled me with another, stronger, wave of pain and strength. I fought to kill the pain. But it was a catch 22 situation. The harder I fought, the more it hurt. The more it hurt the more I was distracted from fighting, the more I was distracted the less I could fight. But I battled on. The heat intensified, but was starting to get cornered in my chest, just around my heart, just like I remembered. I knew I didn't have long to go before it would be over, I could see Edward again.

It was nearly over. The pain was in my heart now, it was ready to kill me it felt. I staggered as I gave one last mental push to kill the heat, the pain was so great. I screamed one last time before the pain was gone, faster than it had came.

I opened my eyes again to see the world that had evaded me the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

*Bella's point of view*

The world was blinding. I hadn't seen any light in six days. I blinked twice and then looked around me. I was in a room that had no windows, so I guess I was in the Forks basement, just as I had heard from the few conversations I had managed to listen too. The room was large, and the walls were grey, stone breeze blocks. I realised that I was lying on a hospital bed. Then I looked at the people in the room. The first person that I noticed was Edward; he was standing next to me, a pained expression on his face. The next was Alice next to him. She was standing there with her eyes closed, her concentrating face I realised. Carlisle and Esme were holding hands on the other side of my bed. They all looked like they were pained. Apart from them the room was empty. I looked back at Edward. I could see he was waiting for me to say something. I tried but the moment I did my throat burned as I took a breath in. It was agony. I gasped in pain and my hand jumped to my throat involuntarily. Edwards's arms shot around me.

"It's ok, you're ok now." he whispered into my ear. I wrapped my arms around his back. I could smell blood on him, making my throat burn with anticipation of blood.

"Edward." Was all I could say? It was like I hadn't drank in days. I suddenly realised that I hadn't drank in nearly a week, the last thing I had eaten was mike... the sudden thought brought me back to reality. "Ok god... what have I done..." I sighed into Edward shoulder. He patted my shoulder, and another hand came onto my shoulder.

"Don't worry Bella, what happened there wasn't your fault." Esme said, her voice was wavy, I couldn't tell if she was said or angry with me.

"I'm so sorry." I said blandly. I couldn't speak properly. Carlisle spoke.

"Bella can you tell me what happened?" he said, I felt Edwards arms clamp around me.

"Look what she's been through god damn it! Jasper had to leave because of the pain she was in!" he yelled across the top of my head. Carlisle sighed.

"I'm sorry but I need to know." Edward sighed but continued to hold onto me. I started to speak.

"I don't know, after I left..." I couldn't continue. "... Sorry I'm thirsty, is there anything here?" I asked Carlisle. Everyone looked to Alice. She focused for a moment and then came out of it.

"It should be safe, but you'll have a "normal" reaction to the blood this time, I don't know why." She muttered the last part. Edward looked at from Alice to me. Then to Carlisle.

"How?" he asked. Carlisle hesitated.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." he said, his voice defiant, like he was a police officer going into a drug den of danger. "Bella could you like down." Edward lied me down and held my arms there, Alice got my legs. Edward sighed when he looked into my eyes, I noticed Carlisle leave the room and travel up some stairs.

"What is it?" I whispered. He hushed me for a moment.

"It's ok; we'll fill you in on everything you missed while you were out..."

"Is it bad?"

"It's not too bad." He said. I just nodded from the table. Carlisle came back. He had about three bags of blood in his hands. I looked at them.

"Is it human?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Is there anything thing else?" Carlisle looked at me.

"No I'm sorry, I'll try and get animal blood for you next time." he promised, I just nodded again. I heard the ripping of the blood bags and I stopped breathing, not to smell the blood, to not begin the frenzy. I heard the blood slosh around a bowl. I closed my eyes and heard Carlisle walk over to me. "Open your mouth Bella please." I hesitated, but followed his orders. I readied myself for the frenzy Alice had promised. I wasn't disappointed.

The moment the blood hit my mouth I nearly exploded, just like I should have when I was changed. I broke free of Edward and Alice's grasp and shoved Carlisle out of the way. I grabbed the bowl of blood before it had even had time to move in the air. I felt my body move without my direct control and I could tell that I had backed into a wall. I continued to slurp and gargle on the blood. After the now empty bowl clattered to the floor I took a moment to relish the blood. It tasted extra good. My focus snapped back to the room. Edward was just getting up from the floor that I had knocked him too. Alice was standing well back from where she was, having foreseen what was about to happen. Esme was helping Carlisle from the wall that I had pushed him into. He had actually become imbedded there. I was barely in control still. It took all my energy that I had in me not to run out of the basement door. Edward came across to me, crouched down next to me and put his arm around me.

"It's ok." He whispered. I just shook my head. It wasn't ok, but I needed answers.

"What's happened to me?" I asked Carlisle without looking at him, I couldn't look at the damage that I had caused the house.

"This is what I think..." he started. "When you were changed you did so voluntarily, now I've asked all the vampires we know, even the Volturi, and it seems that you were the first to ever do that. I think that the thirst when it came into you acted like a conscious mind, separate from your own. Why it did that I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the fact that you were planning to never eat humans, it anticipated this and tried to take over before you got too much control. I think at first it was bidding it's time, that's why you were able to deal with it at the beginning." I just nodded as he finished.

"So basically you're a proper new blood now." Alice said chirpily. I gave her a quizzical look.

"How could you say that like it was a good thing?" I was genuinely interested in what she was thinking, so much so I didn't have enough room in me to be angry.

"'because that means that you'll actually tell me what you think of the cloths I put you in without lying." She said with a massive impish grin.

"Alice Cullen, the master of silver lining." Edward muttered bitterly.

"sod silver she'd need to be master of platinum lining to get something good out of this, I can't even see my dad any more now..." at the mention of Charlie the whole room stiffened. "What?" it was jasper who spoke; he was now standing at the door his hands in his pockets, leaning against the opening into the basement at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't think that's going to be much of a problem." A sudden wave of... what was that emotion?

"Is that understanding you're making me feel?" he nodded and continued.

"it'll make it easier, well you see just after Charlie left the police station he was attacked." Jasper could feel me about to over load and added a new emotion to the air. Peace. "Better?" I nodded and he continued. "He was taken to the hospital, his wounds were life threatening." He emphasised the "were" in the sentence. "Carlisle needed to go back to pick a few bits and bobs up, well he saw them bring him in. It was clear that he wouldn't have survived if Carlisle hadn't..."

"...bitten him" I finished off for him. Carlisle shifted nervously, like a child accused of stealing sweets. Jasper also shuffled about feeling my shock turn to anger. Jasper and Edward helped me to control it. When I was in sufficient control I turned back to Carlisle.

"What does Sue have to say about this?" at that he smiled.

"She asked me to save him; she got Sam's permission for me first so the treaty with La Push is still legitimate." He promised. "It was a close call actually; Jacob was going to call the La Push pack in to help out with catching you."

"What'll happen about mike?" I had to know, had I endangered my family in my moment of guilt.

"That's been taken care of." Was all that was said? I just nodded; I would get more out of Edward later.

"How long was I away for?" Alice came to sit beside me.

"Oh about five days, it's amazing you managed to last that long actually, usually the cold makes us thirstier." She chirped. Stupid shiny wardrobe owner I though, how could she be so happy? What did she know that I didn't? A lot, I realised.

"Who attacked my dad?"

"We don't know, we think it was a drive by shooting, jasper was trying to track them down. Did you find them?"

"No I didn't, but I know where they are." Jasper turned to me. "Bella, care to do the honours before your dad does something he regrets?" I laughed.

"Can I eat them?" I half joked. Carlisle seemed to find it funny at least.

"No dear, you'll eat deer just like the rest of us, maybe an elk or two." I felt my face twitch in annoyance. Jasper felt my emotions get angry and Edward felt them through jasper.

"It's ok Bella." He said, rubbing my shoulder. Carlisle suddenly tensed, he whispered something into Esme's ear and she left the room in a hurry.

"Will I be able to see Nessie again soon?" Edwards arm around me braced, and I could feel him tense, like he was getting ready to pounce or run away.

"I'm sorry, but I think you'll be just like the rest of us were. I think it'll be a long time before you can see her close." I couldn't tell what emotion was running through his voice. I looked into his eyes, I caught him looking all over my face, and his eyes were black.

"What?!" I asked him irritably. He sighed.

"Just don't freak out Bella ok." At that moment Alice came through out the stairs carrying a full length mirror.

"What's going on?" Alice set the mirror down. She ran over to me and picked me up effortlessly.

"Oh shush and just look all ready will yah?" she said when she set me down; I had my head looking away from the mirror.

"Alice I don't want to." I said defiantly.

"I said just do it god damn you!" she said grabbing my head and trying to force it to look at the mirror. She couldn't, it looked like I had got my old strength back.

"Don't worry mum you look amazing!" I heard Nessie yell from upstairs. I chuckled.

"You look beautiful Bella." I heard who I guessed was Charlie; his voice was actually very nice now. I laughed.

"Ah what the hell, life can't be any more fucked up then it is now." I muttered as I turned my head towards the mirror.

Rosalie looked back. I nearly jumped out of my skin. But it wasn't Rosalie, I could tell it was me, but a much more beautiful me. My face was... well it was perfect now, there was no other way to describe it, and I must have been more beautiful then Rosalie now. My eyes drifted to their reflection. They were bright orangey red. I looked at my body; it was just about the same. I had a slightly more prominent hourglass figure under the cloths Alice had put me in. The stupid shiny wardrobe owner had fitted me in another little blue dress that just reached the top of my knees.

"Where's the cocktail party Alice?" she smacked me over the back of my head. My head won.

"Don't be silly, what do you think?" she quizzed me. I looked back in the mirror.

"Are you sure it's me?" Edward laughed.

He said wrapping his hands around my waist. He kissed the top of my hair. I looked back to the mirror and sighed.

"At least I'm pretty." I heard Nessie, Jacob and Charlie laugh up stairs. But not Emmett and Rosalie.

"Where at the troublesome two?" Alice laughed, Edward smirked and Carlisle and Esme let small laughs out.

"Rosalie had to leave."

"Why?" he turned my head back to the mirror.

"She's not used to being outdone."

"She left because of me?"

"Like I said she's not used to being jealous and outdone, she doesn't handle it very well when she is." I nearly laughed.

"Me more beautiful than Rosalie." I sighed.

"Damn you Bella." Alice muttered.

"What's wrong with you now?"

"you're not being very helpful, being so damn good looking, how am I going to make you look amazing when I can't make you any better!?" she yelled across the room to me. She really did have a knack for giving a damn about things that just weren't worth it.

"Bloody hell Alice, that's hardly her biggest worry love." Said jasper with his arm around her.

"Oh alright." She said huffing and walking out of the room. Jasper laughed and walked after her. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered, more caressed, into my ear.

"Even Alice doesn't like me now." I felt slightly hopeless for a moment.

"It's not that, she's just pissed that she can't claim the credit for making you so amazingly, gobsmacking, stunningly beautiful." I laughed.

"Come on, I haven't seen you in weeks." He read the tone in my voice, and recognised it immediately. Carlisle, whom I had forgotten about, spoke up.

"Bella if you don't mind could you just stay here please? Just so you don't get tempted by blood." he explained. I nodded in agreement and with that he and Esme left up the stairs. The moment they were out of the room, and the sound of a lock clacking, Edward and I were together faster than our cloths could fall to the floor.

*Jacob's point of view*

It was good to have Bella back. But right now my eardrums weren't that happy about it. The racket from the basement was deafening. And I was sitting in my room listening to music with Nessie sitting on my lap doing homework. I was lying there with one hand behind my head, the other running through her hair. She huffed and raised a hand to my head.

_What do you get when you add bromine to ethane?_

"1, 2- dibromoethene." Chemistry was the only subject I had got in school.

_Will shut that crap up I'm sick of muse._

"But it's Stockholm syndrome! That songs great!" she glared at me. "Oh fine what do you want?"

_Umm... iron maiden! _

"But you hate iron maiden?"

_Do not!_

"Then why did you come into my room and kick me when I played Can I Play with Madness just the other day?"

_Do I really need to explain? _

"Umm..."

_I'll give you a clue, full moon._

"What?"

_It's on the same sort of cycle as full moons _

"Oh..."

_Yeh_

"Well warn me before you're going to try and rip out my spleen please, what Maiden song do you want?"

_Run to the hills_

"You know I don't like that song."

_Oh fine, umm try seventh son of a seventh son. _

"Oh that song's lyrics are retarded! It never changes."

_It does..._

"I know I'm going to play 22 Acacia Avenue."

_Oh that's ok then_

I picked up Nessie and put her down, and walked over to the massive shelf with my CD collection on it. I flicked through my collection looking for the "number of the beast" album. It was in hidden between my guns n rose's collections on the James Blunt Nessie had bought me for my birthday. I looked through the massive amount of CDs Named under iron maiden. Why did they have to have brought out so many damn CDs? Finally I found the CD I wanted and took it out of the box, which I discarded on the floor, and opened my CD player. I dropped Muse: Absolution on the floor and fitted the new CD. The first few seconds of "Invaders" played before I managed to change it to the tack I wanted. I walked over to Nessie and sat down next to her, she jumped onto my lap before I had time to move her there. The racket in the basement turned up a notch. Nessie picked up the remote for the speakers and turned up the music. The pounding bass and volcanic vocals just about drowned out the sound of my best friends. I sighed and took the remote out of Nessie's hands and turned it up even more.


	10. Chapter 10

*Nessie's point of view*

Eww...eww...eww...eww... with every thud and moan and groan that came from the basement, came another image that popped into my head without my wish.

Eww...eww...eww...eww... came the thuds and bangs from downstairs. A particularly loud bang signalled the breaking of the hospital bed, my parents were on, breaking into... about a million pieces. I heard two embarrassed laughs drift up the air to my room then silence. Thank god, now the bed would creak.

BANG... BANG... BANG... BANGBANGBANG!!! Came the sound of shattering concrete as it was pounded into oblivion. I jumped up from Jacobs's bed.

"That's it they've been at it for hours now." I shouted at him, over the racket of grinding stone below, and metal from his CD player.

"I know, shall I go down?"

"Let's both go." I said, holding out my hand. He jumped up instantly and took it. He smiled as I led him out of the room; he liked the touch of my skin. We ran down the stairs and into the living room, Alice was sitting there like she was about to have a fit. Jasper looked like he was, Emmett had his fist rammed into his mouth to stop him from laughing and Rosalie was sitting there like nothing was happening. I looked around for Carlisle and Esme.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?" Alice looked at me, like she was surprised at me.

"Oh hello you two, what was that Nessie?" she yelled.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I yelled again.

"Oh there trying to outdo _the basement_." I sighed. Alice's eyes closed and she had a little spasm then opened golden eyes.

"What's wrong?" I shouted at her horrified expression. She pointed to the basement.

"Bella's had an idea..." her voice trailed off suggestively. Jacob and I cringed. Jasper let out an involuntary noise of disgust and pleasure at the same time. I looked at Emmett. He had his hand in a ring over his circular mouth. He moved his hand away from his mouth then back again.

"That's just fucking disgusting" I whispered to Jacob, we were both horrified. I tried to get the image out of my head. I couldn't, so I through a pillow at Emmett for telling me what was going on downstairs. I them three things happened at once. One, Alice screamed in disgust. Two, Jacob curled up on the couch letting out a moan of unwanted ecstasy. And three, a heard a thick, wet gagging sound from downstairs. Emmett and Rosalie sniggered. I bent over; a stream of half digested alphabet spaghetti came out of my mouth. I looked over to see Jacob doing the same. He looked up to catch my eye, I nearly laughed. Across his cheek, where he had smeared his spaghetti by accident, was the word.

EWW

Yup, that just about sums this situation up very nicely. My werewolf boyfriend spelling the word eww out on his face in sick, while I listen to my mum give my dad a blow job. Yeh, eww fits nicely.

"Umm... how wants to get out?" Emmett asked the room. We didn't need asked twice. We all ran out to the garage and into our respective cars, or bike in Jacob's case. He had been riding a Harley Davidson V Rod for months, unfortunately it didn't have much of a back, so I had to cling onto his back for dear life, not that that was a problem, with my strength Jacob could take his bike up to its top speed and I wouldn't be straining to hold on.

"Hold on tight spider monkey" Jacob shouted over the roar of his engine. His engine spat out flame from the exhaust as he let go of the clutch completely. Emmett and Rosalie sped after us, with Alice and jasper just behind them in her yellow Porsche.

"Should we really leave the house with those two in basement alone?"

"Nah, there too busy to do any real damage."

"That's what I mean." He laughed as he sped into Forks. The ride was fun with Jacob, he heart raced as he sped into the town, but I don't think that had anything to do with the speed, but rather my warm legs around him. I chuckled at the filth of Jacobs mind, thank god dad was busy. It would be bad enough if he was a normal dad but he could also read minds, run at hundred miles an hour and be able to kill bears with his little finger. Not really helpful I guess, but you never know, maybe it had its advantages too. We reached the centre of town at about five o'clock. We pulled up outside the Newton's outdoors store. The windows were blacked out, a weathered sign displaying a date for Mikes Funeral. I sighed as I read it for what felt like the millionth time. I looked around the town, there were a few people huddled in a group outside the pub, puffing away on their cigarettes and pipes. I could hear their disjointed voices all the way over here. I put my arm around Jacob and he smiled down at me. I sighed in happiness; I must have been the luckiest girl in the world. I sniffed in his half human smell from his bare torso. It was stronger than normal; I looked up at his eyes, instead of being focused on me like I thought they would be, they were looking off into the distance. I followed his vision into the gloom, I knew his eyes were just better than mine, but I could just make out several figures standing there.

_Who are they? _

"The La Push gang." He muttered.

"Ah" I said out loud. The La Push gang were nothing like the Protectors. There were a group of about six of the newer wolfs who felt that because they had made friends with the Cullen's that there primary goal had been perverted. They had been one of the reasons the Cullen's had been hasty to move out after Alice was set upon them after a shopping spree. Not that they had been able to catch her, I'd never seen her move so fast. It was when they crossed the border after Alice and when Sam found out had they stopped there unprovoked attack. After Sam ordered them to stop they banded together mentally to fight of the effects of the Alpha, meaning Sam couldn't just tell them to stop like he normally would. Jasper walked to Jacob.

"Do you want to deal with them?" he said in a low tactical voice. My love nodded and walked away from me, his hand hesitating in mine. I knew I couldn't go after him, the thought I was beyond an abomination, something that needed to be destroyed in there purge of the earth of vampires, which was there ultimate goal. Alice put her arm around me.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, I can see it, they don't intend to fight him, just us." She said with a grin. Emmett came over to her other side.

"Should be a good fight though, I've got ten bucks that Jacob takes down three of them before they take him." I let out a gasp of horror and about one hundred meters away Jacob laughed out load.

"Come on give me some credit, four surely?" he said back with a grin. I shuddered, I really felt like I needed to be there with him. But the taunting jeers from the La Push gang stopped me before I started.

"bastards." I muttered under my breath. Alice patted my shoulder with her icy hand.

"It's ok, if I see them trying anything we'll be there in a flash to help him." she said with a snap of her fingers. It sounded like a thunder clap to my sensitive ears. I watched as Jacob finally reached the gang. I could hear the conversation clearly.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you today?" Jacob said politely, but mockingly all the same. Oh god please don't antagonise them please I mentally pleaded.

"You know you Cullen's aren't welcome here." there leader said. I tried to remember his name, I think it was Joe.

"You know why that's not true James." Thanks, I said mentally again. I picked up a tone of mockery in the saying of his name.

"Get out of here, besides were not here to talk to traitors. We're here for them." he said, pointing at us. The "boy" on James right started to stare at me, with deep black eyes, like an abyss of a million miles. I looked at Alice. She was just staring at the men, like she was focusing on something behind them. Jasper was dancing on the balls of his feet, raring to be in the action. Emmett was lighting a cigarette, another one of his "bad habits". Shame it won't kill him, stupid shiny Smokey vampire. Rosalie gave Emmett one look and slapped the lit cigarette out of his mouth before he had even taken one puff.

"Emmett, Nessie's here, you're not allowed to smoke around her stupid." It was true, Carlisle, for some reason, had said that I would get cancer if I inhaled smoke. This was a bit daft seeing as how I was immune to all know diseases and stuff, I think that included cancer. I got back to listening to the conversation between the werewolf's.

"I told you Black, were after them, not you, don't make us hurt you." The man on the extreme left hand side said.

"We don't need to worry about you hurting me." Jacob gloated. I felt a smidgen of pride that Jacob was mine at that point. It was unfortunately met with a mountain of worry at tat fact that all six of the enemy wolfs sudden shuddering. After James got under control he spoke again.

"Out of our way Jacob, would you move if we promised to not hurt..." he struggled to say my name.

"No way, you're not getting passed me."

"But they broke the treaty for god's sake!" James suddenly burst out; he raised his arms in exasperation. "They killed Mike!"

"That's been sorted."

"SORTED! Mike's dead! Where's the justice!"

"You're not after justice and you know it!" Jacob yelled back. For once James was speechless, he was normally such a goby little shit. It was his right hand man who spoke up.

"What Bella did was evil, proof that vampires can't be trusted." He reasoned. I could see from his point of view, but I couldn't agree with him there. I turned to Alice; I made my mind up for going over to help Jacob out. I saw her eyes glaze then unglazed just as fast. She turned to me with a quizzical look. I put on my sweetest possible face, biting my lower lip and raising my eyebrows. I touched her forehead.

_What would happen? _

"They're going to attack if they got near a vampire, especially you." She warned.

_But they're going to attack any way. _

"Maybe, they haven't decided, but it's certainly going that way." She muttered to me. I sighed and looked back to Jacob. I began to listen to the voices again.

"What Bella did was an accident, she wasn't in control then, it wasn't here fault." Jacob reasoned. The intelligent member of the gang answered before any of the others could.

"That's just more reason to exterminate them, they can't be safe." Damn, another good argument. It was Jacobs turn to be speechless.

"Especially her." James pointed at me. I felt a shiver of terror ran down my spine. Jacob didn't need to follow James's finger to know who it was pointed at. Alice laughed.

"Now they've done it." she muttered.

"What did you say?" Jacob's voice was full of the alpha command that ran through his blood. It was terrifying. The La Push gang certainly thought so. James's finger dropped. "What did you say?!" Jacob roared. Emmett came up behind Alice.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and he, jasper, Rosalie, Alice and I got ready to attack the gang. I turned back to Jacob. His transformation was faster than I had ever seen him do so, but I hadn't seen him do so when so angry. The six gang members were barely able to change before Jacob had already attacked James. I saw a gush of wolf blood, which was totally unappetising so we were safe from the frenzy, from a massive rip in James's shoulder. At that queue we all jumped into action. Emmett and jasper ran in front of Jacob and just worked in blocking the wolf's attacks. Rosalie and Alice teamed up to keep Jacob under control, well they more pinned him to the ground. While I lent to Jacob's ear and whispered comforting words. Unfortunately it wasn't very privet, so it was actually embarrassing, but I had to help him. I dug my face into his thick russet fur. It was so warm it was amazing, and it smelled beautiful, to me at least, everyone else had no taste in smells. Jacob struggled against our strength to try and uphold my honour.

"Jacob, love it's ok, they don't understand us. Love listen to my, think about what we were up to this after noon, remember? Remember how much I love you, how much you love me. please love?" I begged and asked into his fur. I could feel his breathing being to slow down as he was calmed. I looked over the see the other wolfs slash and attack Emmett and jasper. I saw a pair of jaws just miss Emmett's head. This had gone on long enough.

"wait here love." I whispered to Jacob. He suddenly panicked at my absens. He panicked even more when he same me stride toward the attacking wolfs. When I was just in front of Emmett and jasper I shouted at the wolfs.

"Stop this!" I shouted, my voice commanding. The wolfs hesitated but kept on attacking.

"Nessie get behind me!" jasper shouted. I didn't follow his orders. A wolf came right at me so I slapped it away. It pined in pain as my blow broke it's jaw.

"I said Stop!" I yelled again. but again my orders weren't followed through by the wolfs. Another wolf ran at me and again I hit it away. This time there was a resounding crack and the wolfs suddenlt stopped to look at the wolf I had hit. Before I knew what was happening Emmett slung me over his shoulder and began to run away with me. I looked back to see the wolf fall to the floor, limp. its neck was at an odd angle, a fatal angle.

Oh God, was all I thought as Emmett carried me home. I looked back to see Jacob be carried, still in wolf form, by Alice, Rosalie and jasper.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi it's me here, just to answer a question I got from a reviewer (that's right if you review I listen, if you don't then I don't) I don't actually know if I'll be making a sequel or just making on really mage long story. I'm open to any suggestions, review and I'll make the more popular decision with you. I don't like those questionnaire thingies then get on my nerves so I won't be making one of them. Sorry folks but thems the cuts.  
Hope you enjoy this new chapter 

*Nessie's point of view*

We had had to move back into forks, and we would be there for a while it would seem. I was sitting in school at the moment, it was lunch right now, and the only person that was with me was Jacob. He had stuck by me ever since the night of the fight, never once leaving my side. He had even been taking fewer trips to the loo to be with me. My mum had comforted me when she finally found out after the ninth time Rosalie had shouted it at her and Edward. Sam had come around the moment he found out. He wasn't as angry as I thought he would be, I had just killed one of his packs after all. He had spent an hour talking with Carlisle. Finally they had come to an agreement. We would be allowed to stay here, Sam had insisted on that oddly enough, but we had to help with the defence against human hunting vampires. Carlisle agreed, but said that he wouldn't kill them, only move them along. Sam had said he was fine with that. They then got on to what was going to happen about what I had done. Sam said that I did need to be punished, to which Carlisle agreed. But they disagreed on what that should be. Sam had suggested exile, to which Carlisle had said no as it would only make me kill more people. Carlisle suggested that I should be locked up in a makeshift prison in the house. It would keep me close and under watch. Sam agreed with that at first, and then thought it might be a bit soft for murder. So once again they were undecided about what should happen to me. Carlisle decided to leave with the elders of La Push, hoping that they would be lenient with their punishments. Dad wasn't happy, he said that I had ruined the secret nature of us vampires and that I had killed any hope of the vampires and werewolf's ever working together again (which is why Sam had asked our help to sort out stray vampires...) and that I would deserve whatever I got coming to me.

Mum was more reasonable.

She was angry with me that I had killed someone, the thought still made me cringe, but she wasn't sad about who I'd killed. After Alice had been attacked Bella was on the verge of going off to attack them on her own. So she had been alright about it, to a degree. The first thing that Carlisle done the moment we got back he shouted the hell out of Emmett. We were all surprised about this, well Alice was but she didn't tell us, we all thought that he was about to shout at me. He said it was Emmett's fault for getting me out of the house, and that if he had his way Emmett would be eating chipmunks for a decade. Esme was in the same frame of mind, shouting at him saying that he was a fool for getting me into that situation in the first place. I had tried to defend him but Alice shoved her hand over my mouth before I even had time to speak one word. I tried to ask her what would have happened but before I could mum and dad came out at that moment. It took Edward just on moment to see what had happened. I felt a very real shove against my shoulder. I came back to reality and looked around me.

"Nessie, he's asking you!" Jacob whispered to me. I looked at him, then at the teacher who was standing over my blank book.

"Oh uhh..." I looked at the class around me. The usual lot of slags were laughing at me under their breath. I looked at the teacher, and I put on my sweet and innocent face.

"I'm sorry I was in a totally different world there." I said in the voice of an angel. I could hear his heartbeat increase rapidly, but his face betrayed no emotion, I heard Jacob snigger slightly besides me. "Could you please repeat the question please." I said with a dazzling smile, a trick I'd learned from my mum. The teacher sighed.

"What is the Valancy of carbon Miss Cullen." He said my name with bitterness. He knew he couldn't' have me, it was hilarious. I quickly glanced at the periodic table on the wall.

"Would that be a Valancy of four sir?" I said in a sweet voice. The teacher said yes then started to pester some of the other girls. I touched Jacobs fore head.

_How did we get here? We were in lunch just a moment ago. _Jacob chuckled and whispered into my ear.

"You weren't paying attention so I carried you here." he whispered. His breath smelled lovely. I sighed and carried on not listening to teacher. I was asked another question twice, I was so bored that Jacob answered for me. At the end of the day Jacob and I walked out of chemistry and out through the doors of the school. Jacob took my hand in both of his.

"You ok?" my love whispered. I nodded and he walked me to his bike. We were going to his house tonight in La Push, against my parents "better" judgement. They still saw La Push as too dangerous for me and to much resentment there against me. It was understandable, but still not forgivable. I'd shouted my mum onto my side. Carlisle blamed it on my emotions, my being a developing teenager and all it would be was my emotions going riot (which incidentally is the name of my favourite album) and I'd better hope that I don't freeze (my age obviously) when I'm in a bad mood. 'Cos that would really suck having PMT for the rest of eternity. I got back to reality. Jacob hit the kick ignition of his bike with his hand and let go of his clutch. I realised at that point that I wasn't holding on. The moment the bike lurched away from me I flew off the back in a whirlwind of exhausted fumes and swearing. I looked around me and saw the entire school laughing at me. My face when blood red, making me thirsty, which aging really sucked because I'm not an emo so I wasn't going to eat myself. I looked at Jacob and saw that he had stopped the moment he noticed I was off. He was shaking with laughter. I swore again and muttered something about him coming to help me. He nodded and kicked his bike to life, spinning the back wheel as he spun the bike and sped towards me. He didn't even swerve as his hands let go of his bike to pick me up and sling me over onto his back. I clung on to him like a spider monkey. I saw three of the "Slags" looking at me with resentful and hateful eyes. I gave them the finger as we shot past them. I sighed when we got to the road that led to La Push, I took a deep breath of Jacobs sent. It made my throat burn but was so nice in so many ways. I wonder if this is what my dad felt like only worse. It didn't take long to get to La Push, it was only about fifteen miles and with a werewolf at the handlebars we flew down the road. I didn't move when we got to his house, he just stood with me still clinging on. He carried me through his front door and we were greeted by Billy.

"Hia you two." He said cheerfully. I couldn't help but notice that he had a small cringing movement to his face when he smelt me. Although he wasn't a werewolf himself he still had werewolf blood in him. I still hurt him with my presence.

"Hia Billy."

"Hay dad." Jacob said. I was still on him like a backpack.

"Do you two want dinner?" he asked from the sofa he was on.

"Oh yes please. Lasagne?" I asked at the smell. It was lovely.

"Yup, my family recipe lasagne."

"Ragu or Dolmio?" Jacob asked.

"Tesco's finest" Billy muttered forgetting that we could hear him. We laughed as Jacob carried me up to his room. Once we were inside he set me down on his bed and went over to his expensive CD player that he had got with his new black credit card. I pulled my card out and looked at it. It was just plain black, with red writing with my name, my full name, written on it in my neat writing. I think I had about five million us dollars in my account, but I wasn't that sure, after all what's money when you have a sister that knows the outcome of the lottery before it even happens? I put my card back into its pocket and looked around Jacobs's room. It was just as small as I remember seeing it from last time in Forks, it was tiny actually, and he could barely fit through the door. I heard the sound of footsteps outside Jacobs's house. He seemed to have heard it too. He looked very alarmed.

"Stay here." he whispered very quietly. I touched his forehead.

_Is it them? _He nodded and ran out of his room, looking back at me. His eyes were filled with hurt that he had to leave me. I kept my back to the far end of his wall, my body low to try and keep from being seen. I heard Jacob talk to his dad downstairs.

"Jacob, what is it?"

"The Gang."

"Shit, I'll deal with them, give me a second and I'll have rid of them." I heard him wheel himself out of his front door. I listened in on the argument outside.

"What the hell are you kids doing here? And what are you doing with those?!" he yelled at the mob at his door. As if to prove his point I heard the chink of glass bottles, filled with a thin liquid.

"We heard she was here." came a hideous voice, filled with hatred. James

"Put them down son there's no need for them." Billy begged. What did they have?

"Screw you old man." The sound of a lighter click and something start to burn.

"No!" Jacob yelled and he ran out to Billy. I heard something soar through the air and hit the house. The sound of burning intensified.

"Nessie get out of the house!" Billy roared. I didn't need telling twice. I jumped up and ran out of the still closed window, shattering it into a million glistening fragments. I looked at the burning house. It was completely engulfed in flame so rapidly that it looked more like an explosion instead if a fire. Rage boiled inside of me. I landed on the ground in front of Billy and Jacob, he was shaking and Billy was crying, his wife had died in that house. I looked at the vandals; they were shaking with rage, all eyes on me. Fine, I would fight them. I screamed at them.

"Why! God damn you! You bastards!" I screamed as I stood in front of them. I growled once again. And I attacked. Jacob was at my side in wolf form before one of his adrenaline filled heartbeats. Together we set upon the barely change half wolfs. Two of them were dead before the rest got a change to flee.


	12. Chapter 12

*Nessie's point of view*

Jacob and I walked hand in hand down the deserted street to the cliff where the meeting was to take place. I stifled a small tear at the side of my eye. In the "gloom" I saw the top of the cliff from where we were. It was full of people split into two groups. At one side were Billy and Sam, the two surviving members of the elder, not including Jacob. Behind them was an assortment of people, all from the local tribe. I could see most of the people from the town (that knew of werewolves and such) were gathered behind the two. On the other side was the three surviving members of the La Push gang. They were standing there with the families with a sort of last stand determination. I sighed as I looked at them, they deliberately ignored me. Behind me was the rest of the Cullen family. On my right was my mum and dad with charley just behind them, he was looking at the crowed, looking for Sue. On my left was Carlisle, Esme and jasper. Behind me were Alice Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett had tried to come along with a clothes line clip around his nose, for the smell of the werewolf's. The smell wasn't that bad, but not as good as Jacobs. I looked at the new Charley. He was extremely muscular now, even more so than before, but his face was hansom now, like he had just walked of the screen of a movie. He was tall too; he must have been six foot five now. I laughed at the memory of when mum had first seen her dad after the change for him. If she could have she would have fainted. I looked over at my mum, she wasn't breathing and she had cotton wool rammed up her nose. Not that it was easy to see it was so far up. I looked forward at the cliff top again, we were very near now, I could hear the beats of all the hearts, and I looked at my mum with her bright red eyes. I touched her head.

_You ok?_

She nodded without speaking, that would mean she would have to breathe in. I looked at Edward; he had his hand firmly around hers. It would have meant nothing if she had decided to attack, she had had an arm-wrestle with Emmett every day to see how much her strength was detraining. It wasn't. At all, even after one day there should have been some noticeable difference. But there wasn't, we still didn't know the full extent of what had happened after what was being called, Bella's second change. I looked back at the camp of werewolf's. They were all illuminated by fire light. We finally broke through the veil of trees to the awaiting eyes of the gathering. Jacob let go of my hand and stood next to his father and his pack. Sam gave him a courteous nod which Jacob returned. They would never be able to be friends again, the alpha blood in them stopped at from ever happening, but they done their best to get along peacefully. They still stood a fair, but not impolite, distance apart. This pack, Seth, Leah, quill and Embry, stood by his side in a muddle, with no clear second in command. The Cullen's stood at the side, not going near the humans. I looked at charley and Bella. They were not looking at the people, but instead they were focusing on anything else, they both had music playing very loudly from their earphones. I could see they weren't breathing. I looked at the people that we were here for, the La Push gang. The three survivors were standing with their families. They didn't look our way. That was when the meeting started. Billy kicked it off.

"James, Lilly and Ralph, members of the so called La Push gang, you are here for the attack upon an Elders house." his voice majestic, only just relayed a hint of personal hatred. "We will begin the hearing now, our first questioner will be Jacob black." He said indifferently. Jacob moved forward to the centre of the group. I took a deep breath.

"you three went to attack the Black residence after you saw a person that you saw as an enemy enter the building, am I right?" the three nodded solemnly and Jacob continued. "Might I ask why you considered this person as an enemy?" James shouted a response.

"Because that bitch's a freak and should die!" the Cullen's all stiffened around me, but Jacob managed to keep a better composure.

"Why is that so?"

"She ain't natural!" Lilly yelled at Jacob. Jacob carried on like he hadn't heard a thing.

"So did that mean that you could attack her without cause?" he asked, slightly venomously. They didn't answer. He turned to his father "there are no further questions" with that he walked back to his pack and stood to face his attackers.

"Now the Gang with provide their defence." Billy said powerfully. James stood to face his accusers.

"I stand before you, a defender of what we are. We few three by my side, we have single handily stood for what being a werewolf is about. While you stand there and let these abominations live and kill. My deaths of my friends, your family prove that. They didn't deserve the chance to redeem themselves! All they have done with it is killing! They're very presence here, on this earth, on this land has destroyed our way of life!" he was breathing heavily now, his heart racing with hate. "They should have been killed at first sight, not reasoned with!" he yelled at the audience. There were a few shaking of heads. James resolve faltered for a moment. Then he stiffened. "All right, I can see your allegiances lie elsewhere." He moved back to his pack. Billy stood up, with the help of Sam and Jacob.

"I Billy Black, elder of the La Push tribe, have decided your punishment, for getting two of us killed and attacking an elder. You are to be exiled from La Push. You are never to return here, and darken it with your presence. Sam, if you could make that happen." Sam shifted before our eyes, and so did the three wolfs, James, Lilly and Ralph. I saw the three wolfs look at Sam for a moment, pleading through their eyes and minds. Sam didn't respond but after a moment the wolfs spasmed and walked away. I sighed as I watched my attackers walk into the tree line, never to return. After a moment Sam walked after them. A few people in the crowd looked at each other worriedly. I was just about to be getting worried when I saw Sam walking back; he was just pulling a tee-shirt over his head. Billy was wheeled to the awaiting crowd.

"It had been done, justice had been seen to. Let this be a lesson to us all. Violence to other wolfs is unforgivable, I call this meeting adjourned." He said, pushing his chair away back from the cliff edge. Jacob walked away from his pack to me.

"How are you?" he asked when he reached me. I had been shaken up; I hadn't expected such harsh punishment.

"Umm..." was all I could say. I touched his forehead. I showed him that I was uncomfortable with the dissension that was taken. They would never be able to see their home again, how was that fair, the punishment surely outweighed the crime, in this case? Jacob sighed.

"I'm slightly inclined to agree with you, but they made their choice, they knew the attack would cost them dear. Sam could see, when he shifted, that they had thought it was a last stand suicide attack." He resonde. I sighed again. "don't worry they won't bother us again, sam also forced them out of his pack." He reasoned, trying to calm me down. But it only made more more worried. He felt this through my hand. "what's wrong?"

"wont they go to your pack?" he laughed.

"they were banded from doing that to." This only raised more questions.

"where will they go?"

"I don't know, wherever they want to I guess." He through away. Realisation hit him the same time it did me."

"but that means..."

"on no..."

"but did sam..."

"I don't know..."

"I'll go find out." I said into his shocked eyes. I could feel mine were full of panic. Every one who was still on the cliff looked around, looking for a similar feeling. How odd? What were they all doing? But I had no time to investigate. I ran to Sam's worried face, similar to the crowds own collective face.

"What is it Nessie?" he said looking around for the source of the sudden fear. Jasper must have been scared for some reason I though.

"the Gang, where did you tell them to go?" I asked in a hurry.

"I told them to leave La Push and to never come back again." he said distractedly.

"did you give them any restrictions as to where they could and couldn't go?"

"no why?" he asked, his paniced brain couldn't think strait, so he didn't understand where I was coming from.

"so they can go where every they want to? See whoevery they want to see?" I asked, what did he want it handed to him on a silver plate? He was really slow tonight. Suddenly his face showed he realised.

"oh... I've not said..."

"that they can't track us down" I finished for him. my own panic increased. Sam looked very distressed, so did the rest of the crowd. All at the same time.

"oh dear... Nessie I'm so sorry, and I have no control of them any more. I'm so ..."

"listen, it's ok you speak to Billy and I'll sort it out on my end." I said half turned away from him, half running to my Jacobs arms. I ran across the grass one way while Sam ran to Billy. All the Cullen's had heard what had happened and were discussing it now.

"what will we do?"

"we can't kill them."

"I dunno about that..."

"Emmett!"

"we have to reason with them."

"they won't listen."

"I know."

"but we have to try." I couldn't get a single word in. I looked at Jacob. I was terrified. I ran to his open arms.

"oh jake."

"it's going to be ok."

"but what if?"

"nothings going to happen. Theres eleven of us, three of them, it wont come to a fight I promise you."

"but what if it does?"

"it won't"

"this is all my fault."

"no it's not love."

"sure feels like it." he paused for a minute.

"shall I show you how much this isn't your fault?" his voice was full of hidden agenda, thank all that is holy my mum or dad hadn't heard him. I looked at my family.

"when?"

"now."

"where?"

"wherever." I looked around, then at the star light night. I smiled.

"follow me." I whispered to him. together we ran off unnoticed into the forest. That night was the best night of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

*Bella's point of view*

We were back in Nenana (you'd forgotten where they had moved to hadn't you? Don't worry so had I) Now. it was still winter so it was still safe for us from any sunlight at all. We had only just got back in the door at the moment; already the house had the feel of being totally uninhabited. Most of us had gone out hunting, apart from Edward, Emmett, Nessie, Jacob and I. Nessie and Jacob had been acting very weirdly recently. It seemed like every time they had the chance they had gone off hunting, even on the way up. Also they had been very careful to guard their thoughts, according to Edward. Several times I'd been tempted to help them out, cover their thoughts for them, but then my own curiosity got a hold of me. What was really odd about their hunting trips was that Nessie always came back with the exact same colour of eyes as when she left, like she hadn't eaten at all. I sighed and snuggled deeper into Edward. He was very comfy now, if you ever tried to hug a stone, then you would know how it would feel to hug him as a human, but now he was all soft, and squidgy. It was nice. Not that it wasn't always nice, but it was better now. I looked at the remote control sitting on the Coffey table, it was just tempting me to change it. It was beckoning me to turn off "Big Brother" and onto something decent.

_Come on! _It was saying, _I know you want to, just leave Edward and press me_. Oh dear, the remote control was talking to me. I looked at Edward. He was looking at me; I could see in his reflection my red eyes. I sighed at the thought of my last meal. He was so tasty. I could see that my eyes were darker then they should be.

"Do I look thirsty?" I asked in a very low voice, so that the others wouldn't hear. I didn't like being the weakest link, jasper loved it now. He was having a fucking Ball at my expense. Bastard.

"When was the last time you ate?" we both knew what he really meant, and so did everyone else, not that they mentioned it at all. It was sort of embarrassing to them actually.

"Three days." I said quietly, I still remembered the unspoken shock at the sight of me when I came back, my eyes dark blood red. Dark, human blood red. But we didn't discuss it, the only person that officially knew was Carlisle and Edward, but everyone else knew just as much. He sighed.

"Come on then, you need to eat." I had been trying not to eat as much as I really wanted, but it was difficult, right now Nessie and Jacob were in the room. My throat was like Death Valley. It was too hot. We stood up, at that moment Charley walked in. He was the only one who was truly ignorant; he just thought that I was eating the donated blood still. His eyes had already got a hint of gold in them. He had taken to vampirism like a bird would to its first flight; he showed promise of being a good vampire, but other than that it was going to take a lot of getting used to for him. When he had awoken it was very odd for him, like he had just woken up to the whole truth. A truth he would have to accept to survive. He looked at me.

"Oh going hunting?" he asked in an offhand sort of way.

"Umm... no actually..." I tried to add a hint of embarrassment to my voice, it wasn't hard.

"Oh ok, I'm feeling a bit peckish actually, I think I might go out, anyone coming?" he asked the whole room. Emmett looked up.

"Sure I'll come." He said grinning; like he was deliberately trying to get out for some reason the rest of us didn't know. I looked at Edward; he was focusing very hard on Emmett, like he was trying to see through him, I'm sure he could. But if he did he didn't say what he saw. I'd ask him later.

"cool." Charley said as Emmett walked over to him, they immediately started to talk about a recent football game. I looked at Nessie and Jacob; she was sitting under his arm. I made a slight gagging sound to which Jacob through a cushion at me. We laughed and Edward and I headed out the back door into the "darkness". Once out of sight I turned to him.

"What's going on between those two?"

"I don't know." He said it like he was angry. In fact he was angry. Very angry.

"Do you think...?" I could barely conjure the phrase into my mind. Edward was silent. I felt rage boil inside of me. "Edward." I warned him. He sighed then looked at me.

"I... think it might be that..." he muttered to the floor, I sighed.

"I knew it would happen eventually. I just wish she was..."

"Was what?"

"I don't know, I can't think of a reason to hate what she's done but..."

"You don't need one you're a mother."

"Good point." I sighed as I looked at my watch, it was eleven o'clock, they would both be in bed by now, and the only thing was, what if it was the same bed? A staggered sob escaped me.

"It's ok."

"We gave her everything, but the one thing she wasn't allowed. How can I ever look at her again?"

"I know how you feel, but think about what she has to think of about you? She hates the idea of you killing people." I sighed, off course she would know. What with Emmett about it was hardly going to stay a secret. I looked in the direction of the house; I could almost hear what was going on inside the upper floor bedrooms. In fact I think I could. I hoped that I heard Jacobs snoring. And Nessie's quiet breathing. I looked back at the forest and the lights from a town glancing off the sky. Then back at the house. I was too thirsty to get to the bottom off this at the moment, and the thought of blood made me even worse.

"Ok, I'm to thirsty right now... you know I hate this."

"I know love, we all do."

"But I have to..."

"We know, it'll be ok." He whispered into my hair. He voice was like chocolate. Well, blood flavoured chocolate. My throat burned with impatience.

"Come on then, let's do this." I said solemnly. We ran to the town, it was only about ten miles so I didn't take long to get there. We reached the edge of the town; I got into my hunters crouch. "Smell any good ones?" I asked.

"There's a nice one on the other side." I smelled the air, it was too much. I ran to the nearest house, smashing through the window. Edward jumped and landed on the window sill, to watch me attack the person whose room it was. There were two of them, I worked out that much. But I was too focused on eating to really watch them. Edward looked pained at me. Mabey it was the smell of blood filling the air. Yeh that's what it must have been. I had totally forgotten that he could hear their thoughts. I ate the two of them; totally, they didn't even have time to struggle before I had killed them both. It wasn't long before they were both empty. I drank the last of the blood before I turned to Edward. He's eyes were sparkling.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He said nothing for a moment.

"Let's get out of here, someone heard the window smash." He said distractedly. I looked around the room. It was very well furnished. I looked out of the window, but saw nothing, just the buildings and street. I looked around at what Edward had meant, I didn't hear anything, and I still couldn't.

"Come on Bella." He said hurriedly. I didn't say no. I took his hand and we jumped out of the window. We were back near home when we meet an unexpected person.

Alice was standing there, leaning against a tree. We stopped just next to her.

"Oh hi Alice." I said chirpily, I was in a good mood after eating.

"Hi Bella." She said in a good mood, but a little wary. Maybe she thought I was going to attack, I might if she was going to tell me bad stuff.

"Alice?" Edward asked.

"Umm... you too want to go out somewhere?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh umm..."

"Alice?" I warned.

"Well it's just that..."

"what?!" I was starting to get really annoyed. But not as mad as Edward.

"You what!?" he said

"Well I didn't know what was going on?"

"What did she do?" I asked.

"Well I thought that..."

"Alice shut it right there!" Edward yelled.

"What did she do?" I shouted I was getting really annoyed now.

"Don't get too mad." She pleaded. Edward didn't listen.

"She walked in on Nessie and Jacob in her room."

"And they were..." he nodded at me. I felt sick. Edward was cringing. "Did she remember it?" he nodded, then sat down, clutching at his forehead. I knelt down, with my hands at his head; I projected my shield around his mind, stopping all the thoughts getting to him.

"Edward it's ok. Listen to me." I glared at Alice, she was looking very guilty. "Edward it's going to be ok, I'm not upset." I lied. I was livid, sickened, horrified and shocked.

"But it's our daughter!" he said through gritted teeth.

"I know, don't worry we'll sort this out, if I can have my bad habits so can she." I reasoned. I glared at Alice again, she was looking fearful at my eyes. She knew what I meant by "bad habits", she was the one who hated it most. She couldn't stand the idea of me killing people. Maybe I should raid a prison?

"Bella!" Edward moaned.

"Oh sorry."I forgot that he could hear my mind when we were like this. I sighed as he finaly regained control of himself.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Nah it's cool." I casually throw off.

"No I'm sorry that I shouted at you. I'm not sorry about being angry at Alice." I looked at my sister.

"Shall we get her?" I asked him? But she had all ready seen the answer and was running away, away from home. We followed her for miles.

*Emmett's point of view*

Wow. For mere half humans those two are pretty good, I wondered how much practice they had had, but a particular loud moan, and shudder, came from Nessie's room, stopping my train of thought. Ok in fairness not stopping it, just momentarily overloading it. Rosalie sighed and snuggled deeper into my chest, her arms around me.

"makes me feel kinda' old." She whispered to me. I looked at her.

"How?" I asked.

"Well all this youth, that's what we used to do, and then we just like stopped."

"Nah we didn't."

"Yes we did, we aren't having sex whenever Esme or Carlisle disappear."

"No we haven't stopped we've just, had a little break."

"It's been twenty years since we had a sex feast." Oh... sex feasts... there amazing, one whole month of solid sex. Amazing...

"When do you want to go away?" I asked. My voice had a slight hint of excitement about it. She smiled.

"Now."

"Will we tell them that we'll be gone?"

"Nah Alice will have seen it by now."

*Alice's point of view*

I must have been about a mile in the lead now, when I was stopped in my tracks by a vision.

_Emmett and Rosalie were having frantic sex against the wall of a bungalow. Then after a particularly hard thrust from Rosalie the wall fell down. Then the other wall, soon followed by the roof, then the opposite wall. All on top of them. Not that that stopped them. The rubble looked like it was sitting on top of a massive subwoofer. _

Now I needed to bleach my eyes. Maybe Bella would do it for me. Speaking of which-

A massive hit knocked me to the floor, and then tried to rip me to bits.

"thanks." I said to Bella who was going for my throat "can you take my eyes out too?"


	14. Chapter 14

*Bella's point of view*

"It's your own fault!" I said to Alice's severed head which I carried in one hand while I carried one of her legs over my shoulder.

"You didn't have to rip me pieces..." she mouthed, her torso wasn't attached anymore, and Edward was carrying along with her other leg. Alice's hands were occasionally giving me the finger when she didn't think I was looking. I took the shoe of her leg with one hand and put it inside her heads mouth. Edward and I ran all the way home again, I managed to beat him too it, I'd just eaten I remembered, I was bound to go faster. We came to a stop about a mile away from the house; on a small ridge that over looked into the right hand end of the building. I couldn't hear anything going on inside, but something must have been amiss, Alice was trying to eat the shoe out of her mouth by chewing and swallowing it so it come out of her neck. I pulled it out of her mouth and read her lips while she explained what was going on.

"Emmett and Rosalie are... away for a while. Carlisle and Esme are in the town getting new supplies for our "hiking" trips." Her eyes nervously glanced at me there. "Jaspers out looking for me and the other two are..." she eyed the house up, but couldn't finish her sentence.

"There, eat your shoe." I said grinning as I forced her rather expensive shoes into her mouth, she tried to blow them out again but couldn't, after all when you're lungs are four meters away and in the hands of a pissed of sparkly vampire (the sun was starting to rise) then it's hard to take a breath really... can't think why...

"It's safe to go in, come on..." Edward said as he climbed down the slope towards the house at human pace. I followed reluctantly; Alice's head was trying to struggle out of me grasp.

"We'll let you get yourself get back together when we're back in the house." I said smugly.

*Alice's point of view*

I was trying to tell Bella to go fuck herself, ever since she'd changed to humans she'd been mean sometimes, it was clear she didn't mean it, and she was planning to get me some concert tickets and a trip to Paris by way of an apology. But still... no matter how many shopping trips to Paris I was getting it still hurt like hell to be ripped apart and eat my own shoes...  
I hated seeing my sister like this, every time she goes off to hunt I could see her, in my mind. Edward didn't say anything, but jasper knew that it just about destroyed him every time he saw her do this.

But I couldn't think about this now, I had to try and get away from Bella, she was really hurting my head, but maybe unconsciously she was blocking my mind from Edward so I couldn't speak to him. I tried to shuffle with the stump of my neck, but all that done was make me look silly. I'd forgotten that not having a body might already have done that for me. I looked around for anything I could use, but all I had was that shoe in my face. Aha! I could use that... all I needed to do was eat it up, try and fire it out of my mouth into Bella's face, hope she doesn't see it coming, she drops me, and then I roll to freedom and the Mexican border!

I started to chew frantically, but the material was really rubbery, why did I ever buy these! And that made my progress slower than wanted, but I finished it soon enough and we were only half way to the house now. And even better Bella had just taken Edwards hand! I took my aim... but what was this! Of all the moments to have some fucking visions...

But I tuned in any way and had a look at them. It was off Emmett and Charley, evidently they had decided to go fishing, but Emmett had decided to not use a rod, something Charley was proud off, and jumped into the river and swam at the fish like a shark. But what they didn't see was the person filming them from a mile away with a live link to YouTube. Ohh shit...! Carlisle was going to kill them!

*Bella's point of view*

I was nearly at the entrance of the house when Alice got a bunch of shoe bits into my face, I hadn't expected them so I jumped, just enough for her to roll free. The moment she got outside off my arms Edward gasped, I lunged forward to grab her as she fell but Edward caught my hand and held me there.

"No wait!" he said, without taking his eyes off my sister. "Fuck!" he shouted as he read Alice's mind, he ran into the house, barely even trying to open the door and he shot through it, dropping Alice's body on the way, I finally gave in and stuck Alice's head back on for her.

"Bloody finally!" she shouted at me.

"Fine whatever, what's all this about!?" I heard something fall over and a smash as Edward ran through the house.

"Emmett and Charley have just been caught on camera." She said, slightly breathlessly, having your head ripped off does that too you.

"Edwards looking for his phone to get to Carlisle. I think I'm supposed to be doing something right now..."

"It's in the kitchen by the microwave!" I shouted at the house for him, after a few moments a rumble off feet down the stairs he was by our side with the phone to his ear. He spoke so fast that I only just caught the gist of it. Edward was a lot better at the fast thing than me. it had something to do with what was going on, how Carlisle had to get down there now, Alice had to bribe the owners of YouTube (Google by the way) not to upload the video, and that I had to stay in the house. Great... I'm left out again... but I had bigger fish to fry right now. I left every one up to what they were going and I went inside to my room. Waiting for the outcome of this whole catastrophe, I'm sure it'll be fine I told myself as I watched Alice and Edward run away towards Emmett and Charley. Only to hear something I didn't want to... Nessie and Jacob were waking up now... but they didn't sound quite finished... this was going to be a very long wait.

*authors notes*

My sincere apologies to everyone who's been reading this story so far. I've not been able to write at all recently (nearly half a year ) after a family issue and I'd like to apologise if this chapter isn't up to standards. I've only written this after getting about 7 new reviews from one fan (thanks' by the way for that, really gave the confidence to try and carry on with this). I'd really like to get back into this, so any suggestions and criticisms are more than welcomed. Thanks for waiting patiently


	15. Chapter 15

*Bella's point of view*

There it was, there on the internet was irrefutable evidence that we existed.

"What are we going to do...?" Nessie asked. The video was storming through the internet like a wildfire, no one had been able to find any evidence that it was false, and no one was able to find any flaws in it.

Our family were sitting around the table in the kitchen, a large oak table with matching high backed chairs, there was screens underneath glass plates built into the table which showed the video of Emmett and Charley jumping, diving and swimming in the water at the speeds that vampires do. Carlisle sighed as he turned off the screens and looked at us all. Finally his eyes rested on Alice.

"When will people come here?" he asked off hand, as if he was asking the next lottery results.

"Soon, maybe a few hours. The Government is very interested and are assembling a team right now." she said, in the same off hand tone, but with a slight hint of hysteria. This was bad, very bad.

"What can we expect...?" Jacob asked quietly, I could hear him hold Nessie's hand tighter under the table.

"At the moment there is a squadron of fighter planes coming over to keep an eye on us right now. They'll be here in about an hour; we should be able to out run them. But they are planning to send in the army to try and capture us; right now they think it's going to be easy..." Alice muttered that last part, jasper looked coldly at the table, and he was trying to control his emotions so that they didn't spill over into us, but that didn't stop me loathing Emmett and Charley right now. I couldn't believe that trouble they had got us in. Alice looked up to the end of the table.

"Carlisle, its Aro." She said, somehow the room got even tenser. At that moment Carlisle's phone rang in his pocket. He paused for a moment to collect his thought before he answered it onto loudspeaker.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle said calmly.

"Ahh Carlisle, old friend, long time to see... I'm sorry to have to contact you this way, I'd rather have had to give you a visit in person about this, but it seems that you've got yourself in some trouble." He said coolly. No one made was making a noise, only Nessie and Jacobs breathing and hearts broke the silence and stillness. Carlisle sighed.

"I know, we're just discussing what to do." Alice answered before Carlisle could answer. Edward looked at her worryingly; I didn't know what to make of this.

"Ahh Alice, my good friend, how've you been?" Aro said, as if nothing was going on and this was just another day.

"I've been well thank you, how are you all in Italy?" Alice said in a rather bubbly tone.

"Ahh, it's been a bit sad actually, we're a bit down on numbers to be honest, so we have a few job vacancies if you're going to be in need of a new home. You too Edward and Bella." I could see his face now, acting like nothing was wrong, and that he was smiling friendly, for all his evil and bloodshed he knew how to act kind.

"Noted." I said coldly, Edward grinned at me. Alice carried on.

"There isn't any need to send any one Aro we're on our way out." the Volturi vampire laughed.

"Now now Alice you know the rules" he chuckled "we'll have people their soon, but you know that already don't you Alice." She sighed.

"I know, but there is really no need. We're leaving in a few minutes any way."

"Well, at least the journey looking for you will be interesting." Aro said, his voice was happy and friendly, but his words spoke of his true intent. In that moment I knew we were going to be hunted down. With those words he hung up. We all looked at Carlisle.

"I don't know." He said honestly, "If we go in with the government who knows what they'll do to us. Probably try and cut us open and poke around with wooden spoons. If we run then we'll be hunted by both the army and the Volturi, if we stay we'll probably be killed by the army and the Volturi will leave us for dead." but what if...

"What if we go to the Volturi?" I put forward bluntly.

"I like that plan" Emmett said in response, as if proof as my stupidity, Emmett thought it was a good plan.

"Umm... honey they hate us right now..." Esme said across the table to me. Alice's eyes clouded over. Everyone looked at her.

"Oh that's an idea..." she said, still not over her vision. "Probably won't work but it might do..." she said to the air again.

"What?" jasper said? Alice smiled at me.

"You've gone nuts haven't you..." she asked rhetorically.

"Probably. But it's a possibility."

"Defiantly," she said.

"What is?" jasper said, his voice rising a little at his frustration. Alice looked at her husband and smiled.

"We attack the Volturi." She said grinning to jasper, his eyes shot at me, gold meeting red.

"What?" he said disbelieving, his believe that the Volturi were unconquerable was both justified and wrong. "You'll kill us all..." he said defiantly. I knew he actually meant I'd kill Alice, it was common knowledge that he only stayed here because of Alice. Somewhat the way I felt about Edward, but I was also connected to Alice, Carlisle and Charley like family.

"That's a possibility, but for what's happened I think it's a risk we need to take." Alice said in my defence. Everyone around the table couldn't believe what they were hearing, attack the Volturi... take on an army of much more powerful vampires two-to-one and expect to live? It was almost foolish to expect anything else from Jasper; he was a bit too military that way...

"Bella, I'm not going to put Alice in harm's way." Jasper said defiantly.

"And I can't put everyone at risk that way too." Carlisle interjected. Edward held my hand tightly under the table, his eyes resting against his free hand. Alice laughed.

"Well they'll never suspect it. Ever, a direct attack against them is something that they have never thought about before. It's very possible that it could work." She reasoned. "Sure it's dangerous, but if we play our cards right, we might just pull it off." She smiled at the disbelieving room, even I could barely believe it, I'd expected to have needed to go to more extreme measures than this to try and convince at least some of them. But Rosalie was furious. She glared at me across the table; her balled fist came down from her forehead to the table, with a defining roar of wind and a smash of wood.

"How fucking dare you." Esme gasped at Rosalie's words. "First you come into our lives, fuck everything up." Again Esme jumped a little. "Then you change who we are as a family, and now you come up with this plan to kill us all. What is it about you! This new diet you're on!" Carlisle stood up at this point.

"Rosalie..." his voice calm, but powerful, like the air at the eye of the hurricane.

"No, I've got my right to say my mind." She spat bitterly. "What is it, you think you're so special that you don't need to treat people the same as us!" she shouted at me. That was it. I looked up from the grains of wood that I had been concentrating on. I let go of my senses and jumped up, knocking the chair through the air as I did so, my body flying, and hands out stretched strait at Rosalie's throat.

*Emmett's point of view*

I wasn't fast enough to stop Bella as she sprang from her chair. Neither was Edward. How fast was this bloody minx of a girl! In an eight of a heart beat her hand was around Rosalie's neck and twisting hard. I was fast enough to be able to land one punch, but she was only slightly knocked. Fuck she was strong! How could this be! How much more potent could human blood get in only seventy odd years?! By the time I heard the first crack in Rosalies neck jasper, Edward and I were on Bella trying to pull her off. We barely got her off in time, rosalies neck had a massive crack right along the skin, ruining her looks, better keep her away from a mirror. Bella snapped at jasper, taking off a finger, bringing me back to reality. I didn't know what to do so I smacked a punch into her face, dazing her for a moment so that Edward could grab her left arm, jasper her right. Me her legs. With the rest of our family behind us we lifted her into the secure basement while Carlisle took care of Rosalie. Edward carried her into the basement when he looked around at us.

"lock the doors." He said to us without looking up at us. jasper nodded and slammed the door, locking it from the outside. I wasn't angry with Bella because of what she had done to Rosalie. I was only angry at her for the look on Charleys face, who was now leaning against the door fraim of the kitchen, shattered wood and plaster board in his hand. I went over to him, put my arm around his shoulders and guided him into the dining room/kitchen. I sat him into a chair and he continued to gaze from his stone eyes. I looked at Rosalie and her neck wasn't any better, it'd take days before it'd look better again. Carlisle was now back at the head of the table, trying to tune out Bella's shouts from the basement.

"we've got a dilemma now. we can only move when Bella is safe again." I could see that the word "safe" didn't sit well with him when he was describing his daughter, as if she was something that needed to be made safe again, I knew it was true, we all did, but that didn't make it sit any better with us. "but we've only got a few hours before the army get's here. Alice?" he was asking what was going to happen. Alice was sitting in the corner of the room, her hand over her eyes, silently sobbing.

"we're not going to make it out in time, we can only leave safe if we leave Bella and Edward." She said to the floor.


End file.
